Todo un caballero
by Nikki Hale
Summary: Adaptación. Isabella ha aprendido que para conseguir algo bueno en la vida, tienes que trabajar por ello. Ella no tiene expectativas, ni sueños. Entonces se encuentra en una fiesta donde no quiere estar y conoce al varonil, posesivo y protector Edward Masen haciendo que toda monotonía de su vida se vaya directo a la basura.
1. Capítulo 1

**Todo un caballero.**

**Capítulo 1 : Algo sin sentido pero algo.**

Yo estaba de pie en la esquina.

No quería ir allií, no quería estar allí mucho más tiempo y estaba considerando la posibilidad de hacer un movimiento para irme de allí cuando él entró caminando.

Estos pensamientos volaron de mi cabeza, de hecho, volaron todos los pensamientos de mi cabeza apenas obtuve un vistazo de él y parpadeé.

Entonces lo miré fijamente.

Era alto. No tenía ni idea de cómo describir lo alto que era, por lo que la única palabra que se me ocurrió fue muy, muy alto. Llevaba un bonito abrigo, parecido a una chaqueta de lana en color negro. Con la iluminación, lo único que pude ver era que tenía pantalones no sé su color o estilo solo que no eran jeans o caquis. También pude ver que tenía bonitos zapatos. Los cuales también podían ser descritos por una muy variada gama de bonitos. Eran brillantes y claramente caros. Aparte de eso, con su cara hacia mi, no pude ver nada más.

Y realmente tampoco traté de hacerlo.

Estaba fascinada por todo, pero mi atención fue capturada por su rostros. Sus facciones, aún cuando la mayor parte de su cara estaba de perfil, eran sorprendentes. No eran perfectas, pero si tan intensamente masculinas que nunca había visto nada igual. Era casi irreal.

Pero su cabello me sorprendió. Llevaba un abrigo caro, zapatos caros, y estaba aquí, en esta fiesta, en este lujoso apartamento, de una manera que sabía que a diferencia de mí, él pertenecía aquí. Pero su cabello muy oscuro, grueso y ligeramente ondulado necesitaba un corte. No estaba largoni descuidado, simplemente estaba algo largo y difícil de controlar. Como si tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer que cortarse el cabello regularmente. Y esas cosas no incluían ir a discotecas, pasar el rato con sus compañeros de equipo o tener un cuidado meticuloso de su cuerpo, ropa y todas las otras partes de su ser físico para que pudiera jugar con cada mujer que se arrojaba sobre él y luego acostarse con ellas.

Por otra parte, si realmente lo hacía, parecía que nunca habría necesitado tomarse un descanso.

Su altura, su ropa, su apariencia, su cabello, no eran lo único que me había fascinado.

Estaba enojado. No solo se le notaba en la dura línea de su fuerte mandíbula, en sus labios apretados en un inocultable disgusto o en su aguda mirada sobre el panorama que se extendía ante él.

Era físico. Una oleada de calor vibrante que llenaba la habitación.

Yo no fui la única que se dio cuenta. Con un poco de esfuerzo, aparté mis ojos deél y vi que las personas que estaban más cerca se habían volteado a mirarlo, algunos incluso habían dado unos pasos más lejos.

Y nos los culpo. Yo estaba en la esquina, al otro lado de la habitación y todavía lo sentía. Pero si hubiese estado cerca, seguramente también me habría alejado.

Era aterrador. Absolutamente.

Me pregunte si Jacob tenía un compañero de habitación y mi suposición fue que lo tenía. Mi otra suposición, fue de que el no tenía idea que Jacob estaba celebrando una fiesta.

Mis ojos recorrieron el espacio. La sala de estar desnivelada y las áreas elevadas que la rodeaban estaban llenas de cuerpos. Había una botella de champán que se había volcado sobre la mesa de café y estaba claro que tenía por lo menos la mitad, considerando la mancha húmeda en la alfombra y el charco en la mesa. Sabía que dos personas habían roto vasos, los había oído. Una chica limpió los restos de uno de ellos. El otro, probablemente lo habían pateado y aplastado las piezas enterrándolas en la mullida alfombra o en el suelo de madera pulida. Por suerte, no habían causado heridas, todavía. Había botellas de cerveza, botellas de licor y vasos por todos lados, incluso puestos en el piso o tirados debajo de las mesas. Había ceniceros demasiados llenos, cenizas en el suelo, incluso colillas. La música no estaba a un volumen ensordecedor, pero considerando que eran más de la mañana, todavía estaba demasiado fuerte. Los vecinos de éste ostentoso edificio definitivamente podían oírla, por no mencionar el ruidoso zumbido de la conversación, lo que probablemente no les gustaría.

Yo sabía que no me gustaría y no me gustaba.

Y tampoco le gustaría al compañero de habitación de Jacob.

Misojos volvieron a donde él estaba parado, pero con vacilación. Una parte de mí quería verlo de nuevo. Yo era una mujer y él era el tipo de hombre que una mujer mira. Cualquier mujer. No importa cuáles fueran sus gustos. Él solo atría atención femenina y cualquier mujer querría darle una segunda mirada. La otra parte estaba asustada de mirar, sobre todo porque era bastante aterrador. Esa era razón suficiente para que un hombre pudiera entrar a una habitación vistiendo un abrigo, estar allí un momento y aún así llenar la habitación con una energía abrasadora, furiosa. Daba bastante miedo.

Pero cuando miré hacia atrás, se había ido.

Y tomé esto como mi señal para irme.

Yo no quería venir, pero Jessica tenía su mirada puesta en Jacob desde hace un tiempo. Rosalie y yo le habíamos dicho una y otra vez que era un jugador, y sabíamos esto porque conocíamos a un número de chicas con las que había jugado. Pero Jessica lo veía como la gallina de los huevos de oro. Ella pasaba una buena cantidad de tiempo buscando a la gallina de los huevos de oro y en el minuto en que puso los ojos en el hermoso Jacob Masen, decidió que era el elegido.

En el momento en que yo puse los ojos en él, mi estómago se revolvió. Era guapo, eso era un hecho. También era un idiota. Esto era imposible de pasar por alto. Y había algo más, algo que no podía entender, pero ese algo no me gustaba.

No, en absoluto

Pero para Jessica, lo tenía todo. Flash, guión, belleza…

Y dinero.

Sí, mi amiga era una caza fortunas.

Aún así, llámenme loca – me he llamado así más de una vez durante mis años de conocerla- pero la amaba. Era un dolor en el trasero la mayoría del tiempo, y tenía que decir que su único propósito era busca al Elegido, siempre y cuando el Elegido fuese precioso, con su vida ya formada y adinerado. Hay veces que esto me inquieta, otras me alarma, y de seguro me asusta en alguna ocasión. Pero al menos sabía quién era ella y qué quería.

Y esto, pensé observando la escena, era lo que ella quería. Quería gobernar como reina exactamente en este tipo de ambiente. Licores y champán fluyendo libremente. Elegantes lacayos. Suntuosos apartamentos con salas de estar en desnivel, cocinas decoradas artísticamente y balcones envolventes. Y habíamos guardado nuestros abrigos en el dormitorio de Jacob, así que habíamos dado un rápido vistazo. En serio, una mirada al dormitorio de Jacob e incluso estuve a punto de reconsiderar su estatus de imbécil. Así de precioso era.

Pero, aproximadamente medio segundo más tarde, me acordé de que nada valía la pena para aguantar a un idiota. Ni siquiera un dormitorio más allá de precioso. En especial, no a un idiota como Jacob.

Puse la copa casi sin consumir en la encimera de mármol negro que adornaba la larga barra que separaba la cocina de la sala, y comencé a hacer mi camino hacía el balcón.

No quería hacer esto y esa era la razón por la que estaba escondida en un rincón oscuro. Traté de mezclarme, pero éste no era mi lugar y la gente de allí lo sabía tan bien como yo. Jessica me dijo que tenía que comprar un vestido y dejarle las etiquetas puestas, simplemente guardadas por dentro para ocultarlas. También me dijo que comprara un par de zapatos y que iría conmigo a hacer una escena si no aceptaban la devolución porque estaban rayados. Pero yo pensaba que esto estaba mal, así que me negué, como lo hice las otras veces que Jessica me sugería esto.

No le importaba hacerlo y lo hacía todo el tiempo. Manchas de sudor, manchas de Martini, no tenía importancia. Una vez incluso devolvió unos zapatos a los que se les rompió la correra mientras bailaba. Y era cuarta vez que los había usado.

Yo no haría eso.

Así que estaba usando un par de sandalias de tacón alto que compré hace dos años. Eran lindas, incluso sexys, creo, pero eran baratas, de cuero falso. Las cuidaba, pero aún así, se veía lo que eran. Lo mismo con mí vestido de TJ Maxx. Ni siquiera de diseñador fuera de temporada, simplemente un sin nombre. Pensaba que era bonito, mostraba apenas un poco de piel, no mucha, se ajustaba como un guante, y tenía el color perfecto para mí, pero no era de seda, satén o de etiqueta. Era de poliéster e incluso en TJ Maxx lo compré en oferta.

Y los ojos venían hacia mí, moviéndose de arriba abajo sobre mi cuerpo, los labios se encrespabam, arrugaban la nariz y los ojos se ponían en blanco.

Eso hacían las chicas.

Los chicos, llevaban los ojos directo a mis pechos, caderas o piernas. En este punto de la noche, no les importaba la clase social o si eras alguien a quien pensaban que podían comprar. Sólo querían cualquier cosa para la noche y tomarían lo que pudieran conseguir.

Jessica se había dirigido a la terraza alrededor de media hora antes con Jacob. No había regresado, así que ese era mi destino. Por lo tanto, mi viaje fue largo, tejido a través de los cuerpos, evitando las piernas cruzadas o pasando por encima de las piernas estiradas de aquellos que estaban sentados en los sofás, sintiendo las miradas siguiéndome todo el camino.

Pareció durar una hora, pero probablemente duró alrededor de dos minutos.

Entonces salí a través de la puerta de vidrio hacia el exterior.

Se sentía bien ahí, frío pero bien. Nohabía humo, la congestión de demasiados cuerpos en un mismo espacio se había ido, me permití un momento para sumergirme en la tranquilidad.

Entonces miré a mí alrededor.

Una pareja a la derecha en un cuerpo a cuerpo. No Jessica

Giré la cabeza a la izquierda y casi en la esquina de la terraza vi que Jacob tenía a Jessica contra el ventanal. También estaban en un cuerpo a cuerpo.

Eww.

Hice clic otra vez en mis baratas – pero lindas- sandalias y cuando llegué algo cerca, dije:

Uh… lamento molestar.

La cabeza de Jacob se movió y ambos pares de ojos se fijaron en mí. Por lo demás, no movió un músculo. Los ojos de Jacob bajaron a mis pechos.

Los ojos de Jessica se abrieron de forma clara pero no verbal.

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – Ella finalmente lo tenía donde lo había querido por mucho tiempo y no estaba feliz de ser interrumpida.

Una vez más, lo siento – dije en voz baja cuando me acerqué y miré a Jessica. Cariño, tengo que ir a casa.

Está bien- respondió ella de inmediato. Te escribo mañana.

Parpadeé.

Teníamos un pacto, nunca dejarnos atrás con un hombre. Sin mencionar que habíamos compartido un taxi, e íbamos a compartir uno de regreso y como ella había manejado hasta mi casa, eso significaba que era un lujo accesible.

Uhm… pero…- empecé.

Estoy bien- me interrumpió. Jacob me puede llevar a casa cuando me vaya. Su cabeza se volvió hacia Jacob- ¿Cierto, Jacob?

Él no movió sus ojos de mis pechos por un momento, luego, perezosamente los desvió hacia mi cara.

¿Por qué te vas? Preguntó y me miró fijamente.

¿Qué le importaba?

Bueno, se hace tarde y… empecé a explicar.

Me interrumpió.

Quédate.

¿perdón?- le pregunté.

Quédate- repitió. Una sonrisa se extendió en su horrible rostro, no es que me gustara alguna otra cosa de Jacob, es más, diría que nada me gusta de él.

Volvió la cabeza hacia Jessica a quien aún tenía clavada en el ventanal y luego de nuevo a mí y en voz baja, con sentidoinequívoco, dijo: Nosotros tres tendremos una fiesta.

Parpadeé de nuevo mientras me ponía rígida y veía a Jessica haciendo lo mismo.

Entonces dije con firmeza:

No, en realidad, me voy a casa. – Miré a mi amiga- ¿Jessica?

Parecía molesta, no un poco, mucho.

Conmigo.

_Dios, Jessica…_

Luego miró a Jacob y anunció: Yo no hago tríos. Es solo conmigo o nada.

Él me miró.

¿Tú eres así de rígida como ella? Preguntó.

¿Ven? ¡Imbécil!

Por supuesto – Respondí.

Es una pena murmuró entonces, sin dejar de mirarme. Aunque fíjate, tú sola serías suficiente.

_¿En serio?_

¿En serio? Éste llegó fuerte y de Jessica.

Te dije que Jacob era un idiota y otra cosa y lo que fuera esa otra cosa, no era buena.

Bien, si ese es el trato, la que se queda, quédese, y la que se va, váyase- continuó Jacob y puso sus ojos en Jessica, a quien había clavado en el ventanal. De alguna manera – y no pasó desapercibido para Jessica o para mi – él estaba insinuando que era ella quien quería que se fuera.

Dios, esperaba que esto le abriera los ojos sobre esta porquería.

Ya debería conocerla mejor. Sus ojos me encontraron y me dijo: te escribo mañana.

Dios, de alguna manera tenía que conseguir sacarla de allí. Deseaba que Rosalie estuviera aquí conmigo. Ella la habría sacado. Por supuesto, ella lo hacía, con más frecuencia y menos gentileza que yo, pero Jessica nunca la escuchaba a ella tampoco.

Jessica…

Bella, cariño, te escribo mañana.

Ella se estaba impacientando. También vivía la firme convicción errónea de que su belleza- y era hermosa-, su estilo- lo mismo con el estilo, lo tenía en abundancia- y sus habilidades entre las sábanas – no tenía ni idea acerca de eso, sin embargo, según ella, era fabulosa- se combinarían para tener a Jacob Masen cerca de ella, con él no queriendo separarse.

Jessica, no estoy conform… empecé de nuevo.

Bella – me interrumpió de nuevo. Te… escribo… mañana.

Luego poso sus grandes ojos en Jacob, quien me miraba y no lo notó. Estos ojos me indicaron que me estaba perdiendo el hecho de que ella tenía a su gallina de los huevos de oro en su trampa y que necesitaba irme, pronto, para que ella pudiera efectuar su magía.

No me gustaba esto. No dejas a ningún compañero detrás y mucho menos con Jacob Masen.

Pero aparte de arrastrarla pateando y gritando por la habitación, hasta quince pisosmás abajo y dentro de un taxi, no sabía qué hacer.

Así que dije: hasta mañana.

Ella me sonrió.

Le fruncí el ceño y traté de comunicarle siete mil palabras sobre Jacob siendo una idiota con mis ojos. Pero ella se volvió hacia él, levantó la mano a su mejilla y le giró la cara hacia ella.

Realmente, Rosalie tenía razón. Jessica estaba viviendo en un mundo de fantasía. Ella había tenido un papá que la trataba como si fuera preciosa, le decía que estaba más allá de lo hermoso y la consintió hasta arruinarla. Luego tuvo un novio de secundaria que hizo lo mismo, y en la universidad, otro novio, lo mismo. Desde que nació hasta los 22 años, había tenido una vida de oro moviéndose entorno a su belleza y encantos femeninos. No había entendido que, después de salir de la universidad hace cinco años, había entrado en la selva. Y además, la selva particular que eligió para cazar tenía depredadores más grandes, más feroces, incluso después de que varios de ellos ya la habían masticado y escupido.

Sin otra opción, di un suave: buenas noches - y me alejé.

No recibí despedidas.

No miré hacia atrás.

Me dirigí hacia mi abrigo y por suerte tenía algo que hacer mientras caminaba, así no tenía porque sentir los ojos en mí o ver las miradas. Mientras emprendía mi camino a través de los cuerpos y murmuraba vagos ''Discúlpenme'', abrí mi pequeño, barato, pero lindo bolso para sacar mi móvil.

En el momento en que llegué al final de la sala, lo tenía afuera.

El apartamento era extraño. Pensé en eso porque era enorme. Nunca había estado en un apartamento tan grande antes. Ni siquiera sabía que los hacían tan grandes. Pero también tenía un diseño extraño.

Extraño o no, era genial y aunque no era lo mío y no me parecía tan bien ahora repleto de cuerpos y restos de una fiesta, no podía negar que era sorprendente. Porque lo era.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia mi abrigo, con la cabeza baja, activando mi teléfono. Llegué a cuerva en L que poseía el apartamento, cuando mi teléfono se quedó en blanco en mi mano y mis pies se detuvieron mientras lo miraba.

Mierda, dije en voz baja, golpeando el botón en vano. Lo intenté de nuevo. No funcionaría otra vez. Mierda, repetí en un susurro.

Necesitaba un nuevo teléfono. Lo sabía. Estaba ahorrando para ellos y solo necesitaba dos cheques más de mi sueldo para comprarlo. Mi teléfono perdía su carga en una hora y había estado haciéndolo durante el último mes y medio.

Mi próximo teléfono sería uno bueno, no una baratija. Esto no era porque quisiera estar a la moda con los anuncios de la calle. Se debía a que había pasado por tres teléfonos baratos en los últimos años y me parecía que esta inversión tendría sentido.

Miré hacia el final del pasillo donde se ubicaba el dormitorio de Jacob y estaba a punto de empezar a caminar de nuevo, cuando mi cuerpo se congeló.

Eso se debía a que en el suelo de lasala estaba una enorme pila de abrigos.

La miré, sorprendida. Yo misma había puesto mi abrigo en un montón sobre la cama de Jacob. Ahora estaban en el piso del pasillo.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta las luces encendidas y brillantes, distintas a las de antes, cuando puse el abrigo allí, que eran tenues, románticas. Una señal de promesa de lo que estaba por venir para la chica que tuviera la suerte – asco- de unirse con Jacob allí más tarde.

Tomé una respiración profunda y me dirigí hacia los abrigos. Me agaché en cuclillas, manteniendo mi móvil y bolso en una mano y rebuscando a través de los abrigos con la otra. Encontré el mío, le di un tirón hacia fuera y me enderecé. Lo hice con los ojos dirigidos hacia el pasillo, pero fuera de foco. Se enfocaron cuando vi un brillante, plateado, delgado y curvo teléfono inalámbrico increíblemente fresco en una base de domo negro apoyado sobre la mesa de noche en el dormitorio.

Ese teléfono era el medio para conseguir un taxi. Uno sin tener que preguntarle a alguien en la sala de estar si podía usar su teléfono, interrumpir a Jessica y Jacob de nuevo o buscar en la acera con la esperanza de encontrar un teléfono público y luego esperar de pie afuera en el frío.

Excelente.

Agarré el teléfono de su base pensando lo mismo que pensé la primera vez que entré en esa habitación. La habitación olía rara. Una interesante combinación de alguna embriagadora loción para después de afeitar o colonia masculina y humo de cigarrillo. Sí, humo de cigarrillo. Pero extrañamente mezcladas hacían que la habitación pareciera mala, pero en el buen sentido. Ahora el humo de cigarrillo era el más fuerte de los dos, cuando antes era el olor a lociónde afeitar/colonia y esto era menos atractivo pero más malvado.

Agradecía los poderes de los taxis, algo que rara vez tomo debido a que rara vz puedo pagarlos, que tenían sus números impresos en todos sus autos y marqué los cuatro y uno de los cuatro, uno, dos,cuatro, uno, dos, cuatro cuando oí una voz baja, suave, muy profunda, de un hombre definitivamente molesto que preguntaba: ¿Qué diablos?

Mi cabeza giró y me quedé helada a mitad de la marcación.

El hombre alto, cabello despeinado y extrañamente masculino,de características marcadamente atractivas, estaba de pie en uno de los dos conjuntos de puertas francesas arqueadas que llevaban a la terraza de la habitación. Fumaba, había perdido su abrigo y vi que llevaba una camisa ligera de color lila profundo, hecha a la medida, demostrando que no solo era alto sino ancho, delgado y tenía un torso sin lugar a dudas lleno de poder.

Oh, y estaba enojado.

Oh dios.

Y…

Oh mierda.

Uh… murmuré entredientes. No hice ningún sonido mientras él se giraba y apagaba su cigarrillo apretando su extremo rápidamente, y luego su mirada enojada, oscura, se movió de nuevo hacia mí mientras sus largas piernas empezaron a llevarlo hacia donde yo estaba.

_¡mierda!_

Tienes un móvil en la mano, me informó. ¿Tienes que irrumpir en mi habitación y tomar mi teléfono?- preguntó.

_Si_

Enojado

Uh…

Se movía por la habitación, así que de nuevo me callé.

Esta habitación también tenía un nivel hacía abajo. La gran cama se unicaba en el nivel normal y estaba cubierta con un edredón de satén negro, con fundas de satén negro en las almohadas ¡satén!, lo que significaba sábanas de satén también. El brillante cabecero en negro era muy alto,, tan alto como yo. El pie de la cama estaba flanqueada por dos mesitas de noche negras brillantes, y coronadas con lámparas con bases delgadas. La cama estaba posada sobre una alfombra de marfil que tenía un borde delgado negro ribeteado en un marfil más grueso.

Todas las luces estaban encendidas incluyendo las tres del techo, las cuales estaban impresionantemente arregladas con una gran colección de clavijas cubiertas de cristales incrustados.

Observé todo esto distrídamente, porque se dirigía a mi y yo estaba paralizada.

Se movía por las escaleras más cercanas a mí mientras hablaba, con los ojos ligeramente reducidos.

¿Hola? ¿Estás respirando?

Pensé que esta era la habitación de Jacob solté y se detuvo de repente a los pies de la cama.

No gruño

Sip. Por supuesto. Enojado.

Y sí.

Por supuesto

Atemorizante.

Tengo que ir a casa le susurré. Vine en un taxi y tengo que llamar a uno para que me lleve a casa. Mi móvil, está portándose mal. No mantiene la carga por más de una hora. Está muerto. Debí haberlo sabido. No pensé. Pero vine aquí con una amiga, así que supongo que pensé que ella podía llamar. Sin embargo, ella se va a quedar. Y puse el abrigo por aquí y pensé que era la habitación de Jacob ya que nos dijeron que colocáramos los abrigos aquí. Solo pensé en hacer un rápido uso de su teléfono y conseguir un taxi. Lo siento mucho. No tenía ni idea de que esta no era la habitación de Jacob y de que estaba molestando. En verdad. Lo siento mucho.

Dejé de hablar y me miró.

Fue entonces cuando vi que sus ojos eran azules. Un extraño, sorprendente, oscuro, vibrante, azul.

Y eran preciosos, el color, la forma, las largas y curvas pestañas.

Mi aliento se atascó en la garganta.

Entonces sus ojos se posaron en mí, pero no en mis pechos, ni en mis caderas o mis piernas. Sino en mi brazo, que estaba pegado a mi mano, que estaba agarrando mi bolso, mi móvil y mi abrigo que lo cubría.

Luego se fijó en mi cara.

En voz suave y profunda, declaró: te llevaré a casa.

Parpadeé.

Él se movió.

Me preparé, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada al respecto o decir una palabra, deslizó su teléfono de mis dedos, se inclinó profundamente sobre mi y olí que la loción de afeitar o colonia era suya.

Y tenía razón. Era atractivo. Tan atractivo que lo único que podía hacer era quedarme quieta y disfrutar de ese olor glorioso.

Colgó el teléfono en el cargador y luego se echó hacia atrás y tomó el abrigo de mi brazo.

En ese momento,salí de mi congelación.

Uhm… yo no… empecé, pero cerré la boca cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de mi brazo y de repente encontré a mi cuerpo girándose para que mi espalda quedara hacia él.

Brazo, ordenó y torcí el cuello para mirarlo al mismo tiempo que trataba de esforzarme por respirar.

¿Qué? Susurré.

Estaba de pie detrás de mí, con mi abrigo levantado para que me lo pusiera.

Brazo, repitió en un tono mucho menos paciente y, teniendo en cuenta que no había sido para nada paciente antes, esto era aún más aterrador.

Creo que… empecé pero no dijo nada más, sino que su mano salió disparada, agarró mi muñeca y tiró de ella hacia atrás. No fue rudo, no dolía, pero igual me sorprendió.

Luego me sumergió en mi abrigo y lo deslizó por mi brazo.

Otro brazo – ordenó y sin demora cambié torpemente mi cartera y móvil a mi otra mano y estiré el brazo detrás de mí para encontrar la manga de mi abrigo.

En ningún momento sentí sus manos colocar el abrigo en mis hombros. Cuando terminó con mi abrigo me movió, envolviendo su mano alrededor de mi bíceps y de repente estaba frente a él. Luego me moví con él a la puerta, con su mano todavía en mi brazo.

Luché pero encontré mi voz.

Estoy muy bien con un taxi, dije mientras me sacaba de la habitación, tiró un poco de mi brazo y me hizo parar.

Ignorándome totalmente, curvó su torso alrededor de la puerta, hizo algo alrededor de la perilla, luego salió, su mano yendo hacia otro lado y luego las luces se apagaron haciendo que la habitación quedara a oscuras. Cerró la puerta con llave, se guardo la llave y nos giró hacia la sala.

Él hizo todo esto con una sola mano, sin soltar mi brazo.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que mi corazón latía muy rápido y me resultaba difícil respirar.

Entonces dejé de respirar por completo cuando se movió rápidamente inclinándose hacia mí. Tuve tiempo suficiente para alejarme unos centímetros de él antes de estar en sus brazos.

Mis piernas volaron por el aire, por reflejo, deslicé un brazo alrededor de sus musculosos hombros mientras el otro se balanceaba por delante de él para agarrar su cuello con mi mano, aguantándome mientras caminaba a través de los abrigos, dirigiéndose hacia la derecha del montón en el suelo.

¡Santa mierda!

Una vez libre de los abrigos, se inclinó y me puso sobre mis pies. De nuevo no fue rudo, pero tampoco suave y mi cuerpo se sacudió cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo. No tuve tiempo de recuperarme, ni de acomodarme en mis pies otra vez, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de acomodarme mis pies en el aire. No, por la facilidad con la que me puso en sus brazos como si pesara tanto como una almohada.

No, nada de tiempo para hacer cualquiera de esas cosas.

No antes de que sus dedos se cerraran alrededor de mi brazo otra vez y me impulsara por el pasillo y alrededor de la curva en el mismo.

Bueno, tenía que tomar el control de esta situación y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Abrí la boca para hacer justamente eso, al mismo tiempo que estaba a punto de retirar mi brazo de su agarre, cuando se detuvo abruptamente deteniéndome con él. A continuación, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Sus furiosos ojos azules me miraron, y se me olvidó que tenía que tomar el control de la situación y hacerlo ya. Me olvidé de todo.

Entonces, por alguna razón me movió, no suavemente, no con crueldad, pero sin duda con firmeza al lado de una de las puertas de la sala.

Me soltó y sin llamar abrió la puerta, pero desde donde estaba situada no podía ver el interior.

Escuché un horrorizado suspiro de una mujer y un hombre comenzando a decir:

¿Qué dem…?

Tengo que llevar a alguien a casa – le dijo mi paseo indeseado a la pareja. Tienes ese tiempo para apagar la maldita música, vaciar este maldito lugar de todos los cuerpos y limpiar lo más que puedas. Si ella quiere, puede terminar ese viaje que prometiste darle y ayudarte a limpiar este lugar. Si no ayuda, saca su culo fuera de aquí también. No me hagas volver a casa y ver que no me tomaste en serio. Y espero que lo hagas porque no estoy jodiendo contigo Jacob, y no estoy feliz.

Después salió, cerró la puerta, me agarró del brazo y me arrastró por el pasillo.

Mi primer pensamiento fue que acababa de entrar al cuerpo a cuerpo de Jessica y Jacob.

Mi segundo pensamiento fue, obviamente, que Jacob tenía una habitación menos espectacular.

Mi tercer pensamiento fue, que me había colocado a un lado de la puerta. Encontré esto sorprendente e intrigante porque los había escuchado allí dentro. No podían haber avanzado mucho,pero definitivamente había interrumpido algo. Aun así, él me había protegido de todo lo que había detrás de esa puerta cerrada y no sabía qué hacer ccon eso.

Estábamos rodeando la otra sala en nuestro camino hacia la puerta principal cuando se aclararon mis pensamientos y volví al asunto en cuestión.

Uhm… escuche, uh… ¡Maldita sea! – Uhm, no sé su nombre, pero…

Edward, afirmó, interrumpiéndome.

Bien, señor Edward…

No, Edward, me interrumpió de nuevo, mientras me detenía en una de las puertas de la sala, Me soltó y abrió la puerta.

Eso es lo que he dicho, Edward le dije. Ahora señor Edward…

Salió por esa puerta con su abrigo y volvió los ojos hacia mi.

Me interrumpí a mi misma cuando sus ojos me golpearon y mantuve mi boca cerrada.

No señor Edward. Edward. Mi nombre es Edward.

Lo miré fijamente mientras se encogía de hombros dentro del abrigo y pregunté:

¿Su nombre de pila es Edward?

Si eso significa primer nombre, si respondió, me agarró del brazo y me arrastró por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal.

Ese es un nombre poco común, murmuré suena como a caballero ingles.

Sí, estuvo de acuerdo, arrastrándome por el pasillo hacia los exuberantes ascensores

Como que me gusta, solté, pero enseguida de decirlo me arrepentí.

Ya puedo morir feliz, murmuró.

Respiré hondo ante su murmullo de leve sarcasmo, lo cual fue un poco divertido en vez de grosero. Y este hombre no parecía del tipo que puede ser divertido de otra manera.

Me hizo detenerme delante del ascensor, mientras él se inclinaba y presionaba el botón. Fue entonces cuando vi que tenía unas manos que hacían juego con su cuerpo. Atractivas, De dedos largos. Sus venas resaltaban. No estaban manicuradas profesionalmente pero sus uñas estaban bien cuidadas, incluso cuand parecían las manos de un hombre que no tenía una habitación en un apartamento lujoso y opulento, o que llevaba zapatos caros y camisa a la medida en un color que le quedaba tan bien que un estilista tenía que haberloescogido para él.

Era hora de dejar de pensar en esas manos y resolver esto.

Edward, agradezco la oferta, de verdad. Gracias, pero realmente, puedo conseguir un taxi que me lleve a casa.

Si puedes, pero no lo harás.

Yo…

Sus ojos se deslizaron a mí y me preparé.

Oye nena, llevándote a casa estoy haciendo algo. Algo que requiere mi atención. Como conducir, dejar a una mujer segura en casa y conducir de regreso hasta aquí. Eso tal vez me dará tiempo para calmarme. Y va a alejar mi mente del hecho de que quiero arrancarle la polla a Jacob, metérsela por el culo y lanzar a ese hijo de puta por el balcón.

Sin mi cerebro diciéndome qué hacer, arrastré mi brazo lejos de su agarre, mis pies me llevaron un paso más lejos de él y mi mano apareció para presionar la glamorosa pared con paneles de madera que separaba los elevadores mientras lo miraba.

No sabía si de verdad quería decir eso. No creo que lo hiciera. Sería de mala educación arrojar a tu compañero de habitación por un balcón aún si él hacía una fiesta en tu casa a la que no estabas invitado. Sin mencionar que eso era altamente ilegal.

Sabía que estaba enojado.

Y lo último que sabía era que no le importaba compartir cuán enojado estaba, incluso con una mujer que no conocía para nada. Me había arrastrado a través deun apartamento, apenas me dejaba terminar mis oraciones y me cargó para llevarme encima de unmontón de abrigos que obviamente lanzó en el pasillo.

Tenía la mano en la pared porque me temblaban las piernas y la necesitaba allí para ayudarme a mantenerme en pie. Y me temblaban las piernas porque me acordé de que me aterrorizaba. Y había una razón para ello.

Era aterrador.

Mientras estaba allí preguntándome si debía gritar a todo pulmón o girar en mis sandalias de tacón alto – baratas pero lindas – y correr tan rápido como pudiera, algo sucedió.

Él empezó a prestarme atención.

Aunque era una completa locura que me pareciera poco halagador, lo hacía, y lo que consideraba poco halagador era el hecho de que de repente parecía estar mirándome, realmente viéndome. Hasta el momento en que me alejé de él, yo no existía. Era solo una excusa para alejarlo de su apartamento y de Jacob, antes de dejar salir su furia. Ahora, me estaba mirando, sus ojos moviéndose sobremí, evaluándome. Mi cara. Mi cabello. Mi mano apretada contra el revestimiento de madera. Lentamente bajando por mi cuerpo hasta mis zapatos y luego de nuevo hacia arriba.

Y cuando sus ojos capturaron los míos de nuevo, su cara no fue diferente. Su mandíbula apretada, sus ojos enojados, enfadado; aunque no conmigo.

Pero su voz fue suave cuando dijo: No voy a hacerte daño.

Realmente me gustaría tomar un taxi le susurré.

Suave y casi imperceptiblemente, pero pude notar y me hizo hacerlo, sus ojos cayeron a mis pies y volvieron a mi cara.

¿Un taxi no sería un lujo? Preguntó aún con su voz suave. En ese momento supe que por lo que había visto sabía que pagar un taxi sería un lujo para mí.

Enderecé mi espalda, saque mi mano de la pared y le aseguré: voy a estar bien.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y sin apartar los ojos de mí, levantó la mano para evitar que se cerrara.

Te voy a llevar a casa. Segura. No tendrás ningún problema de mi parte. Es solo un paseo. Y me estás haciendo un favor a mí, dándome la oportunidad de calmar mi mierda. Pero juro por dios, que puedes confiar en mí.

Yo no..

Nena, te juro por dios que es solo un paseo. Toma ventaja. Y hazme un favor y dame una excusa para salir de aquí.

Vi su ira ahora. Me acordé de lo que sentí cuando lo vi entrar en el apartamento. Y todavía estaba fresco en mi mente todo lo que había hecho conmigo desde que su mano se posó en mi brazo. Nada de eso me dolía, pero era extraño de una manera peligrosa y atemorizante, que demostraba indudablemente que debía saberlo mejor y evitar cualquier tiempo adicional de atención de este hombre.

Y aun así, me encontré agachando la cabeza para ver mis pies. Pies que me llevaban dentro del ascensor.

Edward elevó su brazo y pasé por debajo para entrar al ascensor, él me siguió.

Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse una vez que marcó el botón S2.

Me quedé sobre las puertas.

Si. Locura.

¿Te llamas?

Mi cuello se torció y mis ojos se movieron para verlo observándome.

¿Qué? Le pregunté.

Tu nombre, nena.

Isabella.

Se me quedó mirando.

¿Isabella?

Isabella, confirmé.

Isabella repitió y yo asentí. ¿Y crees que mi nombre es raro?

Si, nunca he conocido a nadie que se llame Edward, le informé.

Y yo nunca he conocido a nadie que se llame Isabella,me informó. ¿Qué es?

¿Qué es qué?

Tu nombre.

Es un nombre de familia. Así se llamaba mi abuela.

Antes de eso, afirmó.

Fue el nombre de su abuela, compartí.

Y antes de eso presionó y luego explicó: origen.

Italiano dije.

¿Eres italiana? Preguntó.

Mia buela lo era le respondí.

¿Ella creció aquí?

No, se crió en Verona. Pero murió aquí.

Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado, pero su rostro permanecía impasible.

¿Murió?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Hace diecisiete años.

Nena ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veintitrés? ¿Veinticuatro?

Siete

Su cabeza se enderezó.

¿Veintisiete? Sonaba como si no me creyera.

Sí, veintisiete.

Me estudió, pero no soltó nada.

Entonces dijo: sin embargo, ella tenía que ser joven.

Insuficiencia hepática. Ella era italiana, como, de Italia. Bebía buen vino como si fuera agua y eso no es un estereotipo. Es muy real.

Y así era. Y ella se lo pasó a mi tía, por desgracia.

Miró hacia la puerta, murmurando: Esa es la maldita verdad.

Mantuve mis ojos en su perfil y le pregunté: ¿eres italiano?

Las puertas se abrieron y su mano vino a mi, no a mi brazo esta vez, sino a mi codo y me incitó a salir, respondiendo: Maldición, no.

Su respuesta fue contundente e insultante dado que era mitad italiana, pero no dije nada al én me preguntaba sobre su conocimiento acerca del hábito de beber vino de Italia, pero no le dije nada. Simplemente caminé con él por el bien iluminado garaje de cemento del sótano.

Me llevó hasta un elegante y brillante, de baja altura, auto deportivo gris metalizado que nunca había visto. Estaba tan limpio que relucía y parecía que había sido traído directo de la sala de exposiciones. No tenía idea de que era y la única pista que tenía era que en la parte trasera tenía la palabra Vantage.

Nunca había escuchado de un auto o modelo llamado Vantage. Lo único que sabía, que como su habitación, su apartamento y su ropa, era fabuloso.

Me acercó a la puerta del lado del pasajero y la abrió para mí.

¿Qué tipo de auto es este?, le pregunté, apoyando mi trasero en el asiento.

Aston Martin, murmuró, con sus ojos en mis pies, los cuales estaba balanceando hacía dentro del auto, y eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta.

Me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad y miré alrededor, experimentando la sensación de que, como con todo lo demás que tenía que ver con Edward, era pura opulencia.

Entró, no se abrochó el cinturón, pero arrancó el auto que ronroneó a nuestro alrededor.

Si, pura opulencia.

Estábamos en el segundo nivel de estacionamiento por debajo del edificio y me acordé de uno de mis pocos – pero los tenía- miedos irracionales, que era que no me gustaban los estacionamientos subterráneos. Seguro, había enormes pilares de cemento que sabía que los había diseñado un profesional como para soportar el peso del gran edificio. Pero en lo único en que podía pensar era en que si ese tipo había venido un día borracho al trabajo, metía la pata y el edificio se viniera abajo, no habría esperanza para mí. No ayudaba que Edward tuviera un vehículo de alto rendimiento al que claramente le gusta explorar los límites de su funcionalidad, por lo que ahora me estaba asustando de una manera diferente.

Apretó un botón mientras estábamosacelerando por la rampa que nos llevaría hacia la libertad, y por suerte desaceleró mientras atravesábamos la puerta cuadriculada que mantenía a la chusma fuera, deslizándose fuera de la zona de peligro y dando marcha para incorporarse a la calle.

Tomé una respiración.

Edward dijo: nena.

Lo miré para notar que me estaba mirando, o más exactamente, mirando a mi mano que tenía un apretón de muerte en el apoyabrazos de la puerta.

Entonces sus ojos volvieron a mi cara.

Uno: he estado conduciendo desde que tenía doce años. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, así que puedes dejar de tratar de fundirte con el auto, relajarte y disfrutarlo. Dos: creo que necesito saber hacia dónde voy.

¿Hacia dónde voy?

Capital Hill

Apartó la mirada, giró a la izquierda y le di mi dirección completa.

La conversación fue inexistente mientras navegaba las calles como si estuviera intentando batir el record de velocidad desde el centro de Denver hasta Capital Hill. Trate de relajarme y disfrutarlo. Fallé espectacularmente en ese esfuerzo, pero dejé de hacer palanca con la mano en el reposabrazos, colocándola en mi regazo mientras rezaba.

Llegamos a mi cuadra y encontró un lugar para estaciona, lo cual era inusual durante la noche, y durante el día, o en cualquier momento para el caso. Sin embargo, no era realmente un sitio. Era más como un espacio entre autos. Aun así, de una sola vez y con una velocidad que hizo que mi corazón se deslizara a mi garaganta. Se estacionó en paralelo y metío el costoso auto en un espacio en el que estaba segura que no encajaba, pero de alguna manera lo hizo.

Cerré los ojos, tomé aire y luego me volví hacia él para darle las gracias, agradecida de que terminara la noche y terminara mi tiempo con él.

Pero mi mirada fue a su espalda mientras salía del auto.

Mierda dije en voz baja, sin saber si me molestaban sus particulares manifestaciones de caballerosidad. Dándome un paseo. Señalando de manera no ofensiva que necesitaba uno. Protegiéndome de lo que fuese que estuviera pasando en esa habitación. Edward y caballeron ingles parecían no ir de la mano, por lo que lo encontraba desconcertante en una forma en la que sabía que no debería dedicarle ningún espacio en mi cabeza, pues esta sería la única vez en mi vida que estaría en su presencia, pero también sabía que le daría espacio en mi cabeza más tiempo que una sola noche.

Levanté la vista hacia él, preparándome para decirle que estaba agradecida por el paseo y su atención, y que no tenía que acompañarme a mi edificio. Pero las palabras no salieron. Esto fue porque sus ojos se dirigieron hacia abajo por la acera y mis ojos lo siguieron.

Mi calle era, durante el día cuando la economía estaba en auge, elegante. Familias o parejas con doble ingreso vivían en estas casas y condominios, se preocupaban por ellas y esto se reflejaba en toda la cuadra,

Excepto mi edificio, que era donde Edward estaba mirando. Era viejo. No se le había prestado ninguna atención a cómo se vería cuando fuera construido. Ninguna atención a cómo se mantendría. Y era una plaga para el vecindaria, Lo bueno era que el alquiler era bajo y venía con una plaza de aparcamiento. Lo malo era, que los vecinos lo odiaban, odiaban al arrendador y, a veces, por asociación, odiaban a los inquilinos, conmigo incluida.

Ahora, extrañamente, Edward estaba mirándolo, otra vez su rostro no decía nada, pero su contemplación era profunda.

Edward, dije suavemente, su cabeza se sacudió ligeramente y sus ojos se movieron hacia mi. No tienes que acompañarme a mi edificio. Estoy bien. Gracias por traerme a casa.

Él no respondío y otra vez me ignoro completamente, con su mano todavía enroscada alrededor de mi codo, nos dirigió a mi edificio.

En realidad, proseguí mientras caminábamos, este es un buen vecindario.

Era como si yo no hablara. Con sus ojos fijos en mi edificio, continuó moviéndose, sus dedos firmes alrededor de mi carne.

Suspiré y me di por vencida. No era tan lejos y pronto todo terminaría.

Subimos los escalones de la puerta y Edward nos detuvo.

Levanté la vista hacia él para darle las gracias de nuevo, pero habló antes que yo pudiera hacerlo.

Presiona el código, nena.

Lo miré fijamente y pregunté: ¿el código?

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el teclado de la puerta.

Lo miré, sabiendo que no funcionaba porque no lo había hecho durante seis meses. Levanté una mano y empujé abriendo la puerta desbloqueada. Mientras hacía eso, pude jurar que escuché un siseo de su respiración exhalando con enojo, pero cuando volteé mi cabeza rápidamente para evaluarlo, él tranquilamente nos llevó a través de la puerta.

Una vez dentro, nos detuvo, me miró y dijo: Nena, por favor, dime que no vives en el primer piso.

Eso fue algo extraño para decir y miré hacia el pasillo a las puertas de los apartamentos del primer piso.

Entonces lo miré y respondí: No,último piso.

Gracias a dios murmuró y nos movió, mirando a la primera escalera la cual tenía una cuerda atravesándola con un aviso pegado descuidadamente escrito a mano que decía: No está en uso. Entonces Edward nos movió hacia los ascensores, pero su paso vaciló cuando vio el letrero escrito a mano que decia Fuera de servicio. Definitivamente oí su suspiro cuando nos movió hasta las otras escaleras y comenzamos a subirlas.

No sabía qué pensar acerca de esto, pero como que me irritaba. Quiero decir había dejado en claro que sabía de dónde venía yo, y que no era de la tierra de las salas de estar de dos pisos y los Aston Martin.

Llegamos a la tercera planta, y él me guió por el pasillo a pesar de que era yo quien nos llevaba hasta mi puerta. Tuve oportunidad de darle una mirada y noté que su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás. La mía hizo lo mismo y vi que en el pasillo, tres de las cincos luces del techo estaban apagadas. Por lo tanto, el pasillo estaba comprensiblemente oscuro. Había llamado al conserje cuatro veces por esta situación como lo hice por el elevador, el sistema de seguridad, y las escalera, pero no había pasado nada. Así que dejé de llamar y decidí cambiar las bombillas yo misma, eventualmente, cuando tuviera un momento libre.

Mi cuerpo se tambaleó hacia la puerta y Edward nos llevó hasta allí y nos detuvo. Busqué en mi bolso,saqué mis llaves y mis labios se separaron cuando sus dedos se cerraron en torno a ellas. Las deslizó de mi mano y luego, como si estuviera un sexto sentido, tomó la correcta, la introdujo, abrió la puerta, la empujó hacia dentro y pulsó el interruptor de luz, haciendo que mi luz de techo se encendiera.

Entonces agarró mi brazo y tiró de mí, cerró la puerta, y me posicionó al lado de ella.

Actuando raro de nuevo, me miró a los ojos y ordenó: no te muevas.

Parpadeé.

Él se movió.

Lo miré mientras caminaba a través de mi apartamento, de un dormitorio a la cocina que era abierta como la suya y delineada por una barra corta. Dejando la luz encendida, se movió, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, encendió la luz, giró su torso y miró en su interior.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Una vez más, dejó la luz encendida, se giró y se trasladó a mi dormitorio.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió y dije: Uhm… Edward. Pero no dudó, la luz se encendió y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

En serio, ¿Qué demonios?

¿Edward? Le dije, dando dos pasos en mi apartamento, pero él volvió a aparecer y se acercó dando grandes zancadas con sus largas piernas, su cara impasible pero aun mirándome.

Se detuvo delante de mí y extendió las llaves hacia mi.

Estás bien, declaró mientras yo las tomaba. Encantado de conocerte Isabella.

Uh… ¿Qué?

Entonces sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta, se estrecharon extrañamente como si mirar mi puerta lo molestara en una forma no del todo imprecisa, luego me miró y sus ojos se ampliaron, pero la mirada enojada no desapareció.

Entonces él murmuró: Jesús.

Lo miré fijamente, confundida. O mejor dicho, profundamente confundida.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, a pesar de que estaba segura de que lo haría, salió por la puerta, se detuvo, se giró de nuevo, sus ojos me evaluaron y ordenó: Pon el seguro después de mí, nena. Algo sin sentido, pero es algo.

Luego se fue.

**Bueno como lo dije en mi fic anterior, les traigo una nueva adaptación que espero les guste. Como en la historia anterior revelaré el nombre del libro al final, algo que espero esta vez se respete. Muchos saludos a las que me siguen, y las que se dan el trabajo de dejarme un review. Espero de todo corazón que les guste esta deliciosa historia que escogí.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Nos deslizamos por el borde, juntos, sosteniéndonos fuertemente, en la nada.**

Estaba sentada en el balcón panorámico. Los cojines de los muebles de hierro forjado eran cómodos. La vista de la Cordillera era increíble. El sol era cálido. Tenía una tostada en la mano y estaba a punto de darle un mordisco cuando me detuve, torcí el cuello para mirar por encima de mi hombro.

Edward se dirigía hacia mí, en pantalones de pijama con cordón gris oscuro, su largo – más o menos desordenado- y sexy cabello de dormir, el pecho, con su atractiva variedad de vello oscuro al descubierto, y con los ojos en mí,

Sentí mis labios curvarse.

Oye, susurré.

Él no respondió.

Se acercó a mí, su mano recogiendo mi cabello suelto y luego girándolo alrededor de su brazo, tiró mi cabeza hacia atrás. No era suave, era duro, un indicio de dolor clavándose a través de mi cuero cabelludo y el placer disparándose directo entre mis piernas. Demasiado. Sentí mis labios separarse mientras observaba su rostro increíblemente apuesto que venía hacia mí.

Cerré los ojos lentamente y esperé con impaciencia que sus labios alcanzaran los míos.

Abrí mis ojos y estaba en el salón de la señora Herndon. Segundo grado. Estaba sentada en mi escritorio, pero era una adulta por lo que apenas entraba en él. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta, todos los ojos de los niños fueron a ella y sentí mi corazón comprimirse y mi estómago caer.

Recordaba esto. Nunca lo olvidare. Nunca.

La Sra. Herndon se levantó de su escritorio en la parte delantera del salón y se dirigió a la puerta.

¡No vaya allí! ¡No abra la puerta! Gritaba mi mente. Pero aún así me sentéen ese escritorio que era demasiado pequeño para mí y solo observé, sin poder moverme, sin poder hacer nada, sentada allí, impotente, a punto de ser lanzada a la deriva, perdida de tal manera que se sentía que iba a durar por siempre.

Desapareció tras la puerta y me quedé con los ojos pegados a ella, esperando…esperando…

Ella se giró y su mirada se centro justo en mí. Recordaba eso también. Nunca lo olvidaría. Nunca.

Su cara era gentil y amable, tierna, cercana, dolorida.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Entonces él caminó a través de la habitación. Edward. Sus ojos en mí también, su rostro blanco, sin dejar a la vista ningún sentimiento. Pero el alivio me inundó.

Esto no fue lo que ocurrió. Esto era diferente. Mejor. Allá afuera en el mundo, un niño no tienen control de lo que pasa, por eso todo fue arrancado de mí, pero yo lo tenía. Yo lo tenía.

Edward estaba allí. Alto, musculoso, fuerte, peligroso. Podía apoyarme en él. Estaría allí para mí.

Y lo estaba. Sin vacilar, se acercó a mi escritorio, se inclinó y tomó mi mano. Sus dedos cerrándose cálidos y firmes alrededor de los míos, me apartó del escritorio.

Correcto. Bueno. Esto era bueno. Yo podía enfrentar esto. Podía enfrentar el dolor. La pérdida. Podía enfrentar esto con Edward a mi lado.

Mis dedos se cerraron más profundamente en los suyos y su mano me dio un apretón mientras atravesábamos el salón, los ojos de todos mis compañeros estaban en mí, la cabeza de la señora Herndon se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

Pasamos junto a ella y le susurré a la señora Herndon: Tengo a Edward. Todo va a estar bien.

Su cabeza se sacudió un poco, su rostro se volvió confuso y sus ojos se movieron hacia Edward.

Me condujo a través de la puerta llevándome hacia el insoportable dolor.

Insoportable dolor que esta vez sabía que Edward aliviaría.

Salimos por la puerta de mi salón de clases de segundo grado, Edward se había ido y yo fui arrastrada por una inundación de agua fluyendo por el corredor. Traté de encontrar el pomo de la puerta, cualquier cosa para agarrarme, pero me estaba moviendo sin control hacia la pared del fondo del pasillo. Entonces, el agua y yo rompimos el muro, los ladrillos explotaron y de repente estaba en un profundo y ancho río. La naturaleza me rodeaba. Flotaba en la superficie del río, sin fuerza. Enormes rocas se levantaron del agua y se colocaron en mi camino, pero la corriente me arrastró a un lado antes de que pudiera chocar contra una y romperme en pedazos.

Luché, moví mis brazos, mis piernas, tratando de dirigirme a la orilla, pero nada de lo que hice cambió la dirección en la que la inundación me llevaba.

Miré a la orilla y vi a Rosalie corriendo por ella, con la boca abierta, los ojos aterrados, gritando pero ningún sonido salía. Tropezó y cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, y desapareció.

Luego estuvo Jessica, corriendo como Rosalie, los ojos en mí, el miedo grabado en su rostro. Pero de pronto Jacob estaba allí. Ella se detuvo, lo miró, sonrió y se arrojó en sus brazos. Su cabeza inclinada, las manos fueron a su cabello y comenzaron a besarse.

Sabía que haría eso.

Luego, extrañamente, ya que no lo había visto en años, estaba mi novio de la secundaria, Mike. Corría a lo largo de la orilla también, sus brazos moviéndose en un movimiento de natación, gritando instrucciones, lo sabía, a pesar de que no salió ningún sonido. Hice lo que me dijo, pero nada sirvió, seguí girando y deslizándome violentamente con la corriente.

¡Isabella! Gritó con voz torturada y luego se encontró con un árbol y desapareció.

Y luego estaba mi tía. Ella no se movió. Solo se quedó en la orilla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la boca sonriendo.

La perdí de vista y seguí moviéndome, luchando, exhausta, asustada.

No, no. El miedo latía en mí mientras veía que más adelante el río caía hacia la nada.

Y allí estaba yo, sola, perdida en una corriente con la que no podía luchar, de cabeza a toda velocidad hacía la nada.

Entonces lo sentí y mi cabeza se sacudió a la orilla.

Edward.

Él no estaba corriendo a lo largo de la orilla. Sin dudarlo, se lanzó dentro del río, su largo cuerpo cortando el aire y luego zambulléndose a través del agua, con sus poderosos brazos trayéndolos directamente hacía mí.

Gracias a dios, Edward.

Gracias a dios, yo no iba a enfrentar nada sola.

Tendría a Edward.

Llegó hasta mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí, una mano deslizándose por mi cuello, en mi cabello mojado, ahuecando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Mis piernas lucharon a través del agua para envolverse alrededor de sus caderas mientras nuestros cuerpos se reunían, con los brazos apretados envueltos alrededor de él, me aferré con fuerza.

Estás aquí susurré.

Él no respondió. Solo sostuvo mi mirada y me apretó.

Y nos deslizamos por el borde, juntos, sosteniéndonos fuertemente, en la nada.

Mis ojos parpadearon abiertos mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía, seguía en la caída libre de mi sueño.

Estaba respirando un poco pesadamente, tratando de sacudirme el sueño de encima.

He soñado mucho. Inició en el segundo grado. Yo los recordaba cuando me despertaba. Ellos eran claros, vívidos y poderosos. No sucedía cada noche, pero sucedía con frecuencia. A veces eran buenos. A veces eran horribles.

Tranquilicé mi respiración y aleje mi sueño.

Luego me levanté en un codo, utilizando la otra mano para retirar mi cabello de la cara y mirando a la ventana con mis vaporosas, bonitas – pero baratas – cortinas sobre las persianas venecianas, ligeramente maltratadas que venían con el apartamento. Sentí bajo mis pues las ásperas y desgastadas sábanas baratas que había tenido por demasiado tiempo, pero lo sabía, después de haber comprado mi nuevo teléfono móvil, las nuevas y bonitas sábanas estaban en mi lista.

Y traté de no pensar en el hecho de que todavía podía sentir los brazos de Edward apretados a mí alrededor.

Capítulo corto que nos relata un sueño de la protagonista, pero que tiene fundamental importancia para entender la relación de Isabella y Edward en capítulos más adelante. Espero que la historia les este gustando, trataré de actualizar dentro de la semana, ya que el próximo capítulo es muchooooo más largo que este. Abrazos!. Nikki


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Llena de Edward**

Después de que estacioné, me apuré a la camioneta, la abrí, tomé mis bolsas llenas de víveres, colgué una sobre mi hombro con mi cartera y tomé las otras dos. Luego puse una en el suelo del estacionamiento, cerré la camioneta, la agarré otra vez y me fui.

Era el miércoles después de la fiesta del sábado por la noche en casa de Edward guión Jacob. Después del sábado por la noche o realmente, domingo por la mañana, en que había soñado con Edward. También había soñado con él la noche del lunes. Y la noche anterior.

Y no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza.

Sabía por qué y había varias razones. Uno: él era caliente. Podía ser aterrador, pero lo aterrador nunca eliminaba lo caliente. O, al menos, no éste tipo de caliente. Dos: no me había dado nada. Bueno, me había dado su rabia, una pista de que tenía sentido del humor y una tendencia hacia el derroche de gestos corteses pero más que eso, nada. No rió, sonrió o habló mucho. Sabía que no le gustaban los italianos. Sabía que no le gustaban las fiestas ruidosas, la gente y el desorden en su departamento. Sabía que tenía dinero y buen gusto, o sentido suficiente para contratar a alguien que lo tenía. Pero más que eso, no sabía nada. Ni siquiera su apellido. Y, aunque no sabía mucho, y no quería, él me intrigaba. Tres: me había cargado en sus brazos y había sentido sus duros músculos y el poder de su cuerpo. Era conmovedor. Yo no era pesada pero definitivamente no era liviana. Esto, también me intrigaba, pero de una manera muy diferente.

Y por último, después de contemplarlo por un tiempo, demasiado tiempo – como casi siempre – su reacción a mi edificio me irritaba. No me protegió de su rabia o de su personalidad, tal como era, pero su claro desdén por mis arreglos de vivienda, era ofensivo. También era, a pesar de que no sabía esto pero lo sentía, extraño en él. Nadie que pudiera mostrar signos de cortesía y actuar con tanto cuidado al momento de señalar nuestras diferentes circunstancias financieras, se comportaba de la manera en que lo hizo cuando vio mi humilde morada. No encajaba, pero sí me molestaba.

Mientras rodeaba el edificio y caminaba por los escalones delanteros todo estaba en mi mente como lo había estado por días. Junto con esto, me pregunté por qué estaba en mi mente ya que no lo había vuelto a ver de nuevo. Y junto con eso, lo que estaba en mi mente era que no podía negar el hecho de que eso era decepcionante. Como sabía por una mirada que Jacob Masen era un idiota, sabía con una mirada que Edward Quiensea era peligroso. Debería mantenerme alejada. Sabía esto y el hecho de que no tenía otra opción. Edward Quiensea y yo no cruzaríamos caminos. Aún así, no podía evitar desear que lo hiciéramos.

Lo que era loco.

Alcancé con mi mano mientras sostenía las asas de una de mis bolsas la puerta delantera de mi edificio, y empujé; mi cuerpo chocó directamente con la puerta, principalmente porque no se movió.

Pestañeé.

Luego empujé de nuevo. No se movió.

¿Qué en la tierra?

Noté movimiento adentro y vi a un hombre caminando hacia mí, usaba pantalones grises y una camiseta gris a juego con un parche sobre su corazón declarando que su nombre era Terry y que trabajaba para Avionics Elevators, y me estaba sonriendo. Automáticamente, sonreí de vuelta mientras su mano iba al pomo interior y abría la puerta.

Todos están haciendo eso, dijo mientras sostenía la puerta abierta para mí.

Lo miré fijamente mientras entraba y él continuaba sonriéndome.

Puse una nota en su lugar que tiene los códigos me informó mientras dejaba ir la puerta y se cerraba detrás de mí.

Miré hacia atrás, escuchándola cerrarse con seguro de una manera en que no lo había hecho en meses y luego miré de vuelta a Terry el hombre elevador.

¿La puerta está arreglada? Pregunté y el asintió.

Sip, el tipo se fue cuando llegué. Teclado numérico y sistema de llamadas, todo en uno.

Caray.

Luego, con retraso, lo asimilé y mis ojos se dirigieron a los elavadores que tenían barricadas de plástico alrededor con señales en ellos que decían: ''Elevador fuera de servicio. Hombres trabajando''. Las puertas estaban abiertas y el desnudo hueco del elevador estaba a al vista con luces de trabajo colgando dentro.

Miré de vuelta a Terry.

¿Está arreglando el elevador?

Nop, sacudió la cabeza. Ya lo arreglé. Le faltaba una pieza. Pieza reemplazada, está todo bien. Inclinó su cabeza a mis bolsas y sonrió de nuevo. Vive en los pisos de arriba, acaba de recibir ayuda.

Genial susurré a pesar de que nunca usaba el elevador. Éste era otro miedo irracional que tenía. Edificios aplastándome en subterráneos y elevadores dejándome caer a mi muerte. Los evitaba si podía y ya que era capaz de subir dos tramos de escaleras a mi apartamento, lo hacía. Noté su sonrisa volverse más grande, luego asimilé su parche y lo miré de nuevo ¿No trabajan las aviónicas en aviones?

Se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo abiertamente.

El jefe es un buen tipo pero no es muy brillante. Sabe de elevadores sin embargo. Solo no tiene mucho vocabulario. Creo que piensa que inventó la palabra. Puede no ser brillante pero es un tipo decente así que nadie se lo ha explicado.

Ah murmuré y él siguió sonriendo.

Comencé a moverme hacia las escaleras, diciendo: Bueno, gracias por arreglarlo.

Mi trabajo, cariño dijo a mis espaldas.

Le lancé una mirada sobre mi hombro y me dirigí a las escaleras.

Jesús. Me pregunto si el propietario-imbécil Steve ganó la lotería.

Llegué al tercer piso, giré dentro del pasillo y me detuve en seco.

Charlie, nuestro rara vez visto tipo de mantenimiento, estaba en una escalera cambiando una bombilla.

Oye, Isabella dijo Charlie cuando me vio.

Oye, Charlie dije de vuelta, moviéndome hacia él. Veo que has sido activado también.

Pues claro confirmó lo obvio.

Me detuve al lado de la escalera y levanté la mirada para verlo enroscando la bombilla.

¿Quién prendió fuego abajo? ¿Alguien llamó al inspector de edificio o algo?

Charlie bajó y me sonrió.

Ni idea, es dudoso sin embargo. ¿Sabes que el hombre recibió una paliza? Tiene el labio partido al punto que es extraño que pueda hablar. Ojo morado e hinchado hasta cerrarse. Sostiene su cuerpo de forma graciosa así que quien quiera que fuera le dio algunos golpes en las costillas. Completamente arruinado. Eso´, más que me llamara, me hicieron sumar dos más dos, así que estoy pensando que fue el del apartamento 2G. Su mujer tuvo un bebé. Eso hace mierda a un hombre, especialmente cuando su perra o él han tenido que arrastrar ese cochecito por un tramo de escaleras cada vez que quieren llevar al niño a algún lugar.

Podía ver eso. Conocía al hombre de aquel departamento. Era rápido para sonreír, si te veía cargando cosas dentro del edificio, te ayudaría con eso, siempre abría la puerta y te dejaba pasar primero, y amaba a su pareja y a su nuevo, adorable bebé. Tenían apartamento de dos habitaciones en el segundo piso y sabía que él se enfrentaba al propietario regularmente por las diferentes fallas del edificio. Visto que este chico era grande, de alguna manera suave, pero definitivamente no un tipo con el que te meterías y Steve se había metido con él, lo que había ocasionado seguramente que él se lo devolviera.

No aprobaba la violencia pero no iba a decirle no a un sistema de seguridad, un elevador que funcionara e iluminación en los pasillos que evitaba que el lugar luciera como listo para convertirse en una película de terror.

No creo que él dejaría que llamaras perra a su mujer aconsejé silenciosamente pero todavía sonriendo.

Él la llama su perra y compartimos la misma jerga. Esto era cierto. Creo que lo tomaría bien continuó Charlie. Especialmente desde que arreglé su refrigerador la semana pasada luego de que me llamara directamente porque Steve no hizo ninguna mierda por tres días.

Y, fíjate esto siguió Charlie, programa mensual. Aún si las bombillas no necesitan cambio, vengo el primero del mes y las cambio todas.

Lo miré fijamente y susurré: ¿En serio?

En serio cariño, no es una maldita broma. Pensé que estaba en un universo alternativo cuando Steve vino a verme hoy. Pero entonces, vi los resultados de la visita que quien sea que fuera le hizo, así que tampoco estoy sorprendido. Si jodes a la gente alrededor, eventualmente ellos te joderán de vuelta y ya que a nadie le gusta ser jodido al menos que lo quieran, cuando son motivados para hacerlo, joden más fuerte.

La filosofía de Charlie. En los cinco años que he vivido aquí, la ha entregado a menudo. Siempre estaba liberalmente rociada con maldiciones. Y siempre estaba usualmente en lo correcto.

Respetables palabras murmuré.

Malditamente al pie de la letra, Isabella. Jode sólo cuando quieran ser jodidos. Nunca sabes qué va a molestar a alguien y tampoco sabrás cuando al que estés jodiendo lo sepa.

No soy una persona que jode a la gente compartí y él sonrió.

Bueno, solo en caso de que consideres un giro al lado oscuro aconsejó Charlie.

Cierto, escuchado, catalogado, fichado. Considera tu sabiduría procesada, Charlie le aseguré y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Me moví mientras decía: Te veo luego cariño.

Hasta luego, cariño replicó, tomó su escalera y la movió por el pasillo.

Hice malabares en la puerta para abrirla, caminé a través de ella y vi el papel en el suelo que había sido deslizado bajo la puerta. Cerré la puerta, ignoré el papel y caminé a la cocina para dejar mis bolsas. Cuando volví, me agaché para recoger el papel y lo giré para poder leerlo, En éste había un mensaje mal fotocopiado.

_Estimado inquilino:_

_El sistema de llamada del edificio ha sido reparado además del teclado numérico de seguridad. El nuevo código es 7849. Este código será cambiado mensualmente yusted será notificado vía memorándum además de recibir un correo electrónico con los nuevos códigos una semana previa al cambio de código. Si no tenemos su correo electrónico archivado, por favor contáctenos inmediatamente._

_En las siguientes dos semanas, Charlie estará instalando cerrojos y cadenas en todas las puertas. Intentaremos hacerlo a la conveniencia de usted pero preferiría hacerlo durante horas normales de trabajo semanal. Por favor complete y quite el adjunto en el final de este memo y regréselo a la oficina de administración con el tiempo en las siguientes dos semanas que sería conveniente para usted._

_Mientras este trabajo toma lugar, le agradecemos por adelantado su paciencia._

_La administración_

Miré fijamente el memo, el primero de su especie en mi estancia allí y definitivamente más cortés de lo que habría esperado en un millón de años viniendo de La administración conocida de otro modo como Steve, luego mis ojos fueron a mi puerta. Había una cerradura en la perilla. Nunca pensé en nada sobre eso pero mientras miraba fijamente la puerta, un cosquilleo se deslizó por mi columna, la parte trasera de mi cuello y se dispersó sobre mi cuero cabelludo.

Edward había mirado fijamente esa puerta y lo que vio lo había molestado.

Y ahora, de la nada, cuando nunca me he quejado de eso a pesar de que no sabía si alguien más lo hizo, íbamos a tener cerraduras y cadenas en nuestras puertas.

_Nena, por favor dime que no vives en el primer piso._

Él miró el elevador. Había notado las luces.

Sin sentido pero algo es algo.

Ese cosquilleo se apresuró hacia abajo y llenó todo mi cuerpo.

Oh dios mío susurré

Lo tengo. Escuché decir a Charlie desde afuera de la puerta.

Lo tengo. Escuché otra voz que reconocí como mi sin trabajo, idiota, algo espeluznante, que no sabía cómo se las arreglaba para pagar la renta, vecino Dick cuyo nombre lo decía todo.

No, dije que… lo tengo. Dijo Charlie firmemente y luego hubo golpes en mi puerta.

Me acerqué a ella, miré por la mirilla, vi a Charlie y a Dick de pie allí afuera y la abrí porque, a pesar de que Dick estaba parado allí, también lo estaba Charlie.

Hola saludé y Charlie estiró un sobre grande y embalado con envoltorio de burbujas.

Esto llegó para ti. Dick lo recibió anunció Charlie. Ahora Dick irá a su lugar, cerrará las puertas, se sentará sobre su trasero y pensará en conejitos.

Evité los ojos de Dick y presioné mis labios juntos, entendiendo a lo que se refería Charlie, pero considerando que si los pensamientos de Dick se dirigían a los conejitos serían pensamientos sobre hervirlos o torturarlos, y tomé el sobre. La parte delantera tenía un rótulo que estaba tipiado y decía sólo: Isabella, 3D.

Gracias, eh… Mis ojos se deslizaron a través de Dick, chicos.

Hasta luego, Isabella dijo significativamente Charlie, lo miré, su rostro me decía que cerrara mi maldita puerta porque Dick era un imbécil y Charlie no lo quería alrededor de mí.

Cierto, hasta luego respondí e hice lo que no me habían dicho pero a la vez sí.

Luego aseguré la puerta que pronto tendría una cerradura y cadena, pero mi mente no estaba en Dick o en Charlie o en las cerraduras o la repentina actividad haciendo mi edificio de apartamentos más seguro con lo que sería un enorme costo. Mi mente estaba en el sobre embalado con envoltura de burbujas que no tenía dirección, no tenía apellido y yo no había ordenado.

Lo llevé a la cocina, lo abrí, lo incliné y una brillante caja negra se deslizó afuera junto con una pequeña tarjeta del tamaño de una tarjeta de negocios.

Miré fijamente la caja. Luego saqué la tarjeta de cartón que la aseguraba, abrí un lado y deslicé lo de adentro.

Me congelé y observé.

En mi mano envuelto en un paquete de espuma protectora, yacía un brillante y nuevo teléfono móvil como los que nunca había visto. Su carcasa exterior era de negro brillante, y por delante había sólo una pantalla. Miré la caja y vi la marca. Nunca había escuchado de ella. Miré de vuelta al teléfono y sus accesorios. Entonces me di cuenta de que mi corazón estaba palpitando y haciéndolo con fuerza.

Bajé la caja y el teléfono y visualicé la tarjeta. Se había caído con la cara hacia abajo en la encimera así que la di vuelta y miré fijamente las líneas negras que formaban palabras.

_Isabella: Ninguna mujer debería estar sin un móvil que funcione._

_ E._

El cosquilleo volvió y esta vez no comenzó en mi columna. Sólo cubrió completamente mi cuerpo.

No conocía a ningún E. Ningún amigo. Definitivamente ningún familiar. Ningún compañero de trabajo. Nadie

Excepto Edward Quiensea.

Oh dios mío susurré, el teléfono de mi casa sonó y salté.

Luego dejé caer la tarjeta y corrí al teléfono en la cocina.

Hola saludé cuando lo puse en mi oreja.

Escucha esto, día cuatro casi por terminar, ninguna…maldita… llamada.

Jessica.

Respiré profundo, intenté quitarme lo que estaba ocurriendo a mí alrededor, quien creía que era responsable por eso y lo que podría significar y comencé:

Cariño…

Lo ayudé a limpiar por… como, tres horas, hasta, como, las altas horas de la mañana. Me recordó algo que ya había compartido varias veces. Luego me dijo algo que hizo que mi respiración se cortara. Algo que no había compartido todavía en sus otros dos días de hablar mierda sobre Jacob Masen.

Su hermano volvió, fue un completo maldito idiota con ambos, y entendí eso, limpié y luego de eso le di todos mis buenos movimientos lo que significa que se vino dos veces además de dos veces el domingo. Prometió que me llamaría y no lo ha hecho. Zona de jugador lo entiendo, podría tomar dos días. Hasta tres. ¿Pero cuatro?

Atravesé el conocimiento de que Edward era el hermano de Jacob y le recordé: Jessica, este tipo tiene imbécil escrito por todas partes.

¡Le di mis mejores movimientos y cuatro orgasmos! Gritó y me estremecí.

Luego me puse cómoda y lo hice silenciosamente. Ella tenía que trabajar en esto y yo tenía que dejarla. Tenía víveres que guardar. Tenía que enloquecer con la posibilidad de que Edward le hubiera dado una paliza a mi casero y me había enviado un desmesuradamente caro teléfono móvil para recomenzar y definir mi siguiente movimiento. Tenía que hacer un sándwich y ponerme en camino para no perder clases. Tenía cosas que hacer.

¿Y no vuelve por una repetición? ¿No me invita a salir? ¿No hace nada? Preguntó y siguió parloteando. Lo he llamado cuatro veces y, como sabes, esto rompe mi regla dorada de una llamada solamente. ¡Cuatro veces! ¡Cuatro mensajes de voz! Y agregaré, dos mensajes de texto. Y nada.

Se quedó callada. Le di un momento.

Luego le dije: Cariño, lo siento. Es un idiota. Todos son idiotas. Y hablaremos de esto cuando quieras, pero sabes que tengo que ir a clases.

Isabella, este tipo es El indicado me dijo.

No, Jessica, es un imbécil y señalaré una de sus obvias características de imbécil es que hubiera sugerido un trío contigo y tu mejor amiga.

A los tipos le gusta esa mierda descartó.

Si, definitivamente, pero a los chicos que podrían ser El indicado claramente no les gusta.

Ella no tenía respuesta y nunca la tenía cuando yo tenía razón.

Así que dije de nuevo: Tengo que ir a clase.

Jódeme murmuró y reconocí que estaba deslizándose en una absorbida zona de pobre yo. Tenía que tomar una maniobra evasiva y rápida o me perdería mi clase o llegaría seriamente tarde.

Jessica, esta semana, en tu cita, hablaremos prometí.

Cierto, y tal vez deberíamos salir el sábado en la noche, para ver si él sale.

Dios, ¿en serio?

Hablaremos sobre eso mientras hago tus uñas el sábado. Ahora me tengo que ir.

Cuatro días, Isabella susurró, deslizándose directamente en la zona y sosteniéndome fuertemente para llevarme con ella.

Inhalé una respiración tranquilizante.

Luego dije firmemente: sábado, Jessica.

Pausa, luego: Claro, llamaré a Rose. Hasta luego.

Entonces se había ido.

Dios Jessica.

Mientras cortaba el teléfono, me recordé que había cosas para amar de ella. Así que Jessica era un dolor en el trasero, pero había veces en que ese dolor disminuía.

Puse el teléfono en su cargador e inmediatamente comencé a hacer de todo. Enloquecer por las posibles actividades de Edward al mismo tiempo que guardaba las compras. Luego enloquecí al mismo tiempo que hacía un sándwich. Luego enloquecí al mismo tiempo que comía mi sándwich y me cambiaba de ropa. Luego enloquecí mientras caminaba a mi auto y continué enloqueciendo mientras manejaba a mi clase.

Y por suerte había enloquecido lo suficiente que para el momento en que llegué a clase lo pude empujar a un lado y concentrarme.

Desafortunadamente, para el momento en que llegué a casa de las clases, volví a enloquecer. Lo que significó que encontré difícil dormir.

Y significó más, ya que cuando finalmente me quedé dormida, mis sueños estaban llenos de Edward.

La tarde siguiente, tuve poco tiempo. Tenía una clienta, iba a aparecer en mi casa en su franja de las seis treinta y tenía que estar en casa y arreglar todo a tiempo. Pero también tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

E iba a hacerlo.

Era después del trabajo. Tenía un trabajo a tiempo completo como archivista en una oficina médica que tenía seis doctores y cuatro practicantes de enfermería. Ganaba una mierda de dinero pero el trabajo no era exigente, las chicas de oficina eran graciosas y tenían beneficios excelentes. Estos incluían un seguro patea traseros y, si trabajabas allí por dos años, recompensa parcial en cualquier educación futura que quisieras tomar aún si era la escuela de belleza.

Y la escuela de belleza era donde había decidido ir, así que hace tres años fui. Ya había completado mi certificación de técnica de uñas y estaba haciéndome una clientela cuyas citas pudiera tomar en las tardes y en los fines de semana. La meta era tener suficiente para hacerlo a tiempo completo así sería capaz de rentar un lugar en un salón decente. Esto era difícil con un trabajo y la universidad, pero iba a hacerlo.

Ya había terminado mis clases en aplicación de maquillaje y ahora estaba cerca a completar un curso para ser una técnica certificada en la piel. Me gustaban las uñas y me gustaba hablar con mis clientes. Era genial, seriamente bajo estrés y de hecho pagaba bastante bien. Pero sabía que perdería mi mente sentada alrededor haciendo uñas cuarenta horas a la semana así que tenía que diversificar.

Eso era el por qué había tomado clases para ser una maquillista y estaba cerca de completar mi curso como técnica dermatóloga. Lo que más me gustaba era hacer faciales. Era la tranquilidad. No era sólo relajación para la clienta sino que también para mí. Y me gustaba la brillante pero tranquilizada mirada que mis sujetos de pruebas me daban cuando había terminado. No solo estaba haciendo que su piel luciera genial, estaba haciéndolos sentirse mejor. Y eso era genial.

Pero este no era mi sueño de la vida. De hecho, no tenía un sueño de la vida. Había aprendido que vivir un sueño, encontrar un sueño o que un sueño me encontrara no estaba en mi futuro y había aprendido esto tempranamente.

Dicho eso, yo era ambiciosa.

No quería controlar el mundo.

Quería tener mi propio spa.

Uno bueno que fuera todo sobre relajación, mimos, y hermosura en un lugar pacífico, seguro y hermosamente posicionado. Tal vez en las montañas de algún lugar. Se vería bien. Olería bien. Y sería un trato para cualquiera que abriera las puertas y entrara.

Incluida yo.

Así que tenía un plan. Uñas, maquillaje y faciales anotado claramente, hacerme una clientela mientras iba encontrando un salón o spa que me rentara espacio o que me tomara como una empleada por el momento. Hacía todo esto mientras ahorraba dinero para abrir mi propio lugar. Viviendo austeramente. Siendo inteligente. Educándome. Haciéndome una clientela y suministrando un servicio excelente para mantenerla, así cuando me mudara y estableciera me seguirían.

Entonces ser mi propia jefa.

¿Cuán malditamente increíble sería eso?

Esto estaba en mi mente en lugar de lo que no quería que estuviese en mi mente mientras encontraba un punto algo cerca de las puertas delanteras de la torre de apartamentos. Me tomó tres intentos antes de que hiciera un trabajo horrible en estacionar mi auto paralelamente. No importaba, no estaría mucho tiempo allí. Salí, metí una moneda en el parquímetro que me dio un nanosegundo, no tan poco, pero suficiente tiempo para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Luego corrí al edificio y fui al escritorio del recepcionista.

Cuando estuvimos allí el sábado, no había recepcionista de turno lo que significaba día y horas de la tarde. Pero la puerta había estado cerrada con llave y tuvimos que llamar. De alguna manera, había visto el escritorio así que esperaba a alguien detrás de él en algún momento y por suerte tenía razón.

Me detuve en el escritorio, puse el sobre cerrado y envuelto en embalaje de burbujas en él y pregunté: ¿Puedo dejar eso y se lo daría a Edward, creo que su apellido es Masen, en el apartamento 15 A?

Sus cejas se levantaron.

¿El señor Masen? ¿Apartamento 15A? claro replicó. Pero si quiere, puedo llamar. Ver si está allí.

Su mano estaba dirigiéndose al teléfono así que levanté la mía rápidamente y sacudí mi cabeza.

No, gracias. Estoy en un apuro y necesita eso, pero estoy apurada. ¿Puede solo asegurarse de que lo reciba?

Asintió de nuevo.

Claro.

Me largué.

Cierto, punto hecho, nota escrita:

_Gracias, Edward. Es muy amable y generoso pero no puedo aceptarlo. Que estés bien. _

_ Isabella._

Y eso era todo. El fin.

Maneje a casa pensando en el fin de Edward Masen al mismo tiempo que deseando, con lo que sabía que era pura locura y no lo entendía del todo, que ese fuera el comienzo.

La noche siguiente era tarde y estaba llegando a casa de mis clases pensando en mi fin de semana. Cuatro clientes el sábado incluyendo a Jessica que sabía que se quedaría junto al otro cliente después de ella y se quejaría sobre Jacob que todavía no ha llamado, sin sorprender a nadie más que a Jessica y quedarse hasta después intentando convencerme de salir con ella a clubes esa tarde buscándolo.

Porque esto no era una eventualidad sino una certeza, Rose y yo ya habíamos formado un plan de ataque. Rose iba a hacer su mundialmente famoso Risotto de pollo, limón y espárragos. Yo iba llevar una botella de vino, mi tratamiento facial y mi copia de Thor. Íbamos a comer, yo iba a darles a Rosalie y Jessica un facial y luego íbamos a pervertirnos sobre Chris Hemsworth.

La tarde perfecta.

No me malinterpreten, hubo un tiempo en que me gustaba salir principalmente porque me gustaba la música ya que amaba bailar. Y a pesar que no tenía la ropa más genial, elegía selectivamente y me gustaba lo que elegía, me favorecía. Me gustaba vestirme bien, cabello suelto, tacones aún más altos, salir, tomar unos tragos, perderme, coquetear un poco, tal vez que me pidan salir en una cita pero especialmente bailar.

Pero ahora tenía veintisiete, no veintidós y esto pasando cada fin de semana con una fiesta salvaje aquí y allá era agotador. Nunca salía para ser parte de la escena. Y no estaba en la cacería de un hombre. Salía en citas. Un par de veces salí con tipos por un tiempo antes de romper. Así que estaba abierta a conocer hombres y explorar cosas. Pero no había encontrado a nadie que se quedara conmigo. No estaba desesperada. Si eso pasaba, pasaba. Si no lo hacía podía cuidar de mi misma. Pero si pasaba, tenía que ser lo correcto.

¿Isabella?

Conocía esa suave, profunda voz como si la hubiera escuchado cada día cientos de veces al día desde mi nacimiento. Así que me detuve a mitad de presionar el nuevo código de seguridad y me giré anonadada para ver a Edward Masen caminando a zancadas por los escalones de mi edificio hacia mí.

Bien, uhm…

¡Mierda!

Me controlé y salude: Hola, luego agregué, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No necesitaba preguntar. Estaba absorbiendo su rostro, su bien ajustado traje negro, su camisa que era de color musgo y le favorecía incluso llevaba sus ojos azules hasta la perfección, y el hecho de que parecía ligeramente molesto. Pero no pasé por alto la brillante caja negra que sostenía en una mano de largos dedos.

Llegó hasta mí y sostuvo la caja en alto.

Tómalo ordenó, sin saludar, sin sonrisa, nada más que esa palabra.

Bajé la mirada a la caja y luego la llevé a sus ojos.

Edward, no puedo, dije suavemente.

Su cabeza se inclinó levemente a un lado y sus cejas se juntaron mientras preguntaba: ¿Por qué mierda no?

Porque lo busqué en el trabajo y sé que cuesta novecientos ochenta y nueve dólares.

¿Y? respondió instantáneamente.

Lo miré fijamente.

Luego repetí su:

¿Y?

Si, nena. ¿Y?

Me giré por completo hacia él.

Y, no te conozco.

¿Y?

¿Y? repetí de nuevo su repetición.

Jesús, joder, nena. Movió la caja hacia mí sonando impaciente. Tengo mierdas que hacer. Tómalo.

Edward, no puedo reiteré.

Isabella, nena se inclinó y repitió de vuelta con un énfasis aterrador, ¿por qué mierda no?

Miré fijamente sus ojos. Él era impaciente. Estaba molesto. No conocía a este hombre y estaba intentando darme un teléfono de casi mil dólares como si fuera nada.

¿Por qué estás empujando este teléfono hacía mí? pregunté en voz baja y se inclinó hacia atrás.

Te lo dije en la nota, ¿la leíste? Preguntó, su sarcasmo no era entretenido pero no le dije eso. Asentí. Entonces lo sabes, una mujer necesita un teléfono que funcione.

Estoy ahorrando compartí. Tendré uno en un par de semanas.

Sus ojos sostuvieron los míos.

Luego susurró: ¿Ahorrando?

Mierda… ¡Mierda!

Ignoré eso y todo lo que demostraba y le aseguré: De todas formas, estoy bien. Increíble. O lo estaré en el ámbito del teléfono en un par de semanas.

No dijo nada por unos pocos segundos y luego suavemente ordenó: Isabella, toma el teléfono.

Edward…

Toma el teléfono.

Yo no…

Nena, toma el jodido teléfono.

¿Le diste una golpiza a Steve?

Solté eso y no sabía por qué. Si no lo había hecho era algo grosero asumirlo. Si lo había hecho, no quería saber.

Pero no vaciló en responder: No

Sentí alivio atravesándome.

Pero envié a los chicos que lo hicieron, terminó.

Todo mi cuerpo se puso tenso pero forcé a través de mis quietos labios mi: ¿Qué?

Sin embargo, corrigió, no era yo dándole golpes al hijo de puta solo porque tenía otra mierda que hacer.

No dije nada y miré fijamente.

Edward se puso más impaciente.

Isabella, tengo mierda que hacer ahora también. Toma el jodido teléfono.

¿Por qué enviaste a tipos para que golpearan a Steve? Pregunté y de nuevo no supe por qué. No quería saber. Pero pregunté de todas formas y él respondió: Nena, tu edificio es un peligro. ¿Un tramo de escaleras para un edificio de ese porte? Joder no dijo, sin sonar impaciente sino que molesto. Un incendio podría cortar tu ruta de escape, solo tienes una. ¿Y la puerta abierta para que cualquier hijo de puta entre caminando? Te verán, te seguirán, estás jodida. Completamente. No solo porque tengas un solo tramo de escaleras, y es la que está más lejos de tu puerta delantera, sino que también una vez que entras a tu pasillo está oscuro y tu puerta tiene una cerradura, una patada y se abrirá fácilmente. Eso es basura. Tu renta no es excesiva pero no es mierda tampoco. Pagas por un ascensor que jodidamente funcione y una puerta asegurada. Envié a mis chicos a tener una charla. Las palabras que tu arrendador les devolvió no les gustaron mucho. Me dieron una llamada, les di la luz verde, tienes una puerta asegurada, iluminación y una jodida cerradura que puede darte tiempo suficiente para al menos marcar el 911 antes de que algún hijo de puta esté sobre ti.

Bien, eso lo explicaba.

Al mismo tiempo absolutamente no lo hacía.

¿Por qué? Susurré.

¿Qué? Edward no susurró.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te tomaste esa molestia, quiero decir, enviar a hombres para hacerlo? A penas me conoces.

Y allí fue cuando Edward Masen lo dijo claramente y cuando lo hizo, no sentí cosquillas. Sentí temblores. Solo no sabía lo que los temblores significaban.

Nena, tu ropa. Mierda. Pero la favoreces y lo haces porque tienes un cuerpo seriamente fantástico, tu cabello es hasta mejor y tu rostro es un rostro que provoca miles de erecciones. Confía en mí, cualquier hombre que te haya mirado probablemente desde que tenías trece se ha masturbado pensando en ti. Todo esto es la receta para el desastre si vives sola en un edificio inseguro con una cerradura como la que tienes. Alguien tenía que dar un paso adelante. Viendo como no eres la única que vive aquí y mi suposición es, que al menos una persona en ese edificio se ha quejado y nada ha sido hecho, así que yo di un paso adelante. Tomó mis chicos y una hora. Tu propietario fue un imbécil así que fue una hora que ellos disfrutaron. No es gran cosa. Ahora toma el jodido teléfono.

_Confía en mí, cualquier hombre que te haya mirado probablemente desde que tenías trece se ha masturbado pensando en ti._

¿Esto significaba que él también?

¡Oh dios mío!

Isabella gruño, fue un gruñido aterrador así que levanté mi mano e inmediatamente tomé la caja.

Jesús murmuró él.

No sé qué hacer para agradecerte respondí murmurando.

¿Pido gratitud? Preguntó y yo sacudí mi cabeza así que él continuó. Entonces, lo haré ahora. Usa ese teléfono. No lo vendas. No lo dejes a un lado. Llévalo arriba. Cárgalo. Usa ese pedazo de mierda que tienes, si funciona el tiempo suficiente, para decirle a tu gente tu nuevo número que está escrito en la mierda de la caja. Luego usa el teléfono. Así es cómo puedes agradecerme.

Bien susurré.

Joder respondió susurrando cuando se giró para irse.

¡Para irse!

¿Eso era todo?

¿Todo este esfuerzo, dinero y un cumplido vulgar que todavía se las arreglaba para ser enorme y solo se va?

Me giré para verlo irse y me encontré llamándolo:

¿Edward?

A un paso de la vereda se detuvo y girando su torso para levantar la mirada hacia mí.

No sabía qué decir. El había dispuesto los términos de su gratitud pero tenía más de eso que él así que sentí que otro gesto estaba a la orden. Dudaba que quisiera una manicura o un facial así que estaba en pérdida.

Isabella, te dije, tengo mierda que hacer señaló y me sacudí para contenerme.

Luego dije suavemente: gracias.

Sin creer que le estuviera agradeciendo a un hombre que apenas conocía por hacer que le den una paliza a mi propietario y darme un móvil nuevo con el dinero que costaba comprar un auto usado, uno de mierda, pero aún así.

Sus ojos sostuvieron los míos. Luego sacudió su cabeza mientras se giraba.

Entonces se había ido.

Caminé a mi apartamento. Luego enchufé mi teléfono nuevo a cargar. Después encontré el nuevo número y usé mi teléfono antiguo para enviarlo por mensaje a todos en mi agenda telefónica. En el medio de esto, mi teléfono antiguo murió.

No mucho después, me fui a la cama.

Me agité. Me giré.

Y cuando finalmente me dormí, soñé con Edward.

¿Que tal? ¿Que les pareció este capítulo? ojala me lo comenten :) Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen esta nueva historia, y que además se dan el tiempo de dejarme un review. Para el próximo capítulo sólo les puedo adelantar que esto sólo mejora así que atentas!

abrazos. Nikki


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4: Solo para mí **

Misión cumplida el sábado pasado, tuvimos nuestra noche con risotto, tratamientos faciales y Chris Hemsworth, y Jessica participó en las festividades. Ella lo hizo quejándose de Jacob aunque no durante la película, ni siquiera Jessica podría quejarse de un imbécil chico mientras que Chris Hemsworth estaba en la pantalla.

Ahora era una semana después y Rose, Jessica y yo estábamos arregladas y en la ciudad porque Jessica estaba lagrimosa. Jacob aún no había llamado y Jessica, siendo ella, todavía no se había dado por vencida.

Rose salió porque estaba de humor para salir. La razón por la que no estaba en la fiesta de Jacob era porque sabía, como yo sabía, que él era un idiota y ella no tenía ningún deseo de pasar tiempo con él o su equipo. Así que no lo hizo.

Yo era o demasiado fácil de convencer o estaba demasiado agotada de mi ajetreada vida para resistir un ataque de Jessica así que fui.

Esta noche, sin embargo, yo estaba en el estado de ánimo de Rose.

Hacía poco más de una semana y nada de Edward. No más gestos caballerosos, no importa cuán aterrador, aterradoramente generoso o criminal. Nada.

Quería dejarlo ir y tranquilizarme. Yo tenía un teléfono, era increíble y hacia mucho más que recibir llamadas, tenía internet, correo electrónico, aplicaciones, todo el asunto, todo esto era muy bueno y lucía como algo diseñado por la NASA, pero dentro de cincuenta años… era la bomba. Tenía el edificio de apartamentos más seguro y también todos mis vecinos. Él me dijo en términos inequívocos que me encontraba atractiva pero eso no lo detendría y antes de irse no dijo que me iba a contactar ni tampoco pedir una cita. Así que lo único que podía suponer era que a pesar de que era aterrador, todavía era un hombre que se daba cuenta de que algo necesitaba ser hecho y lo hacía.

Así que hizo sus cosas en adelante.

Para un tipo como él, yo era probablemente un recuerdo.

No me gustaba esto y sin embargo lo hacía. Me sentí aliviada y molesta. Era extraño. Y estos sentimientos no se estaban desvaneciendo. Ni siquiera un poco.

Lo que apestaba. No solo porque no se estaban desvaneciendo, sino porque eran confusos mientras todos salían.

Todavía me preguntaba si pensaba en mí cuando estaba haciendo una tarea determinada. Después de unos días de tratar de convencerme no lo hice tan bien como tratar de no pensar en ello en absoluto, y fallando en ambos, me admití a mi misma que me gustaba esta idea aún cuando me asustaba lo mucho que lo hacía (que era mucho).

Así que decidí salir, tomar unas copas, bailar y festejar nuevas sábanas, un edredón nuevo y almohadas nuevas. Sin tener que comprar el teléfono, la ropa de cama había estado arriba en mi programa de cosas que podía comprar. Tenía la buena clase de las mismas también, yendo más allá de lo que normalmente me permitía y haciéndolo no solo porque ahora tenía el dinero, sino porque Rose me trajo un nuevo cliente. Un extra de quince dólares cada dos semanas por una cita constante para manicura de domingo. Y para mí, treinta dólares al mes era increíble.

Sabes preguntando por ahí, me enteré que ese chico Edward Masen es dueño de este club.

Esta fue Rose gritando en mi oído cuando entramos en Slade, el club nocturno más de moda en el centro de Denver. El consumo mínimo era alto pero era el lugar para ver y ser visto. Las estrellas de cine iban allí. Estrellas del rap, en fin todo aquello que lo hacía ser reconocido como uno de los clubes más populares. Las estrellas de la farándula junto con otros cargados de dinero tomaban posesión de sus secciones VIP, donde tenían sus propias camareras y gorilas para cumplir con sus caprichos y expectativas.

Pero Slade no sólo era famoso y reconocido por las diferentes personalidades que lo visitaban, y la hermosa infraestructura que año tras año era cambiada, sino que también por su personal. Las camareras eran siempre preciosas con cuerpos espectaculares, los camareros eran ardientes y los porteros y la seguridad eran enormes, atemorizantes, pero todo atractivo por lo que si ibas a Slade había delicias para ambos sexos.

Además, había una fila para entrar, cada noche, incluso los días de semana, y su estabas de acuerdo o no era lo corrector por hacer, los porteros seleccionaban y escogían a quienes dejar entrar. No se trataba solo de ropa y dinero.

Si eras preciosa, ibas al frente. Entonces, si lucias como que eras un pastelito, entonces entrabas. Todos los demás podrían estar ahí por horas y nunca entrar. Lo sabían desde años y ni siquiera les molestaba.

Entramos debido a que Jessica tenía cabello rubio fresa, pechos falsos que un ex novio compró para ella y su capacidad de decir no a los postres todo el tiempo y por lo tanto, su cuerpo era delgado y perfectamente tonificado. Sin mencionar que estaba Rose, con su cuerpo alto y delgado, de impecable piel, inusuales ojos leonados, elegante cuello de jirafa y salvaje pelo dorado. Y, por último, al parecer, la nueva integrante era yo, que tenía una cara que podía lanzar mil erecciones. No es un cumplido florido pero aun así, lo decía todo incluso si lo hacía sin tapujos.

El sábado pasado le había dicho a ambas, Rose y Jessica, todo acerca de Edward.

El comentario de Jessica fue: espero que te deje en paz. Él es totalmente ardiente pero también es un total idiota.

Rosalie se me quedó mirando y no dijo nada. Esta era su manera. Tendía a emitir juicio solo cuando ella tenía todos los hechos. Esta era una de las tres millones, veinte y dos mil seiscientas once cosas que amaba de ella. Dicho esto, una vez echó juicio, si era correcto o incorrecto (O si yo pensaba que era correcto o incorrecto), se necesitaría la tortura para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Esto podría ser un poco irritante. Pero era, hasta donde yo podía ver, el único defecto de Rose. Y ya que aguantábamos bastantes de ellos de Jessica, todo se equilibraba.

Hasta que lo mencioné, ninguna de ellas sabía de Edward Masen.

Pero, obviamente, Rose había preguntado por ahí. No me sorprendió. Esta era también la manera de Rose. Tendía a ser curiosa y esa curiosidad fue a toda marcha una vez que un hombre me dio un teléfono de mil dólares y había golpeado a mi casero para que esté más segura (más o menos).

¿En serio? Grité de vuelta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Sip. Desde que abrió hace ocho años.

Guau. Interesante.

De repente, yo estaba feliz de que había sacado mi mejor vestido de salir. Era de diseñador, pero lo compré en una tienda de segunda mano. Negro, ceñido, 5 cm por encima de la rodilla, un hombro al descubierto, el otro brazo sin mangas, al lado un gran agujero abierto que dejaba al descubierto la piel de mis costillas hasta la parte superior de la cadera. No era ardiente. Era abrazadoramente ardiente. Y parte de eso era el hecho evidente de que, para usarlo, no había manera de que pudiera usar ropa interior. Me encantaba. Lo combiné con sandalias de tacón alto de tiras que eran negras, pero parecía que estaban recubiertas con purpurina plateada. No costaron mucho, las conseguí en una tienda de zapatos de escala media, pero eran muy sexys.

¿Tú, uh… - Yo seguía gritando en su oreja mientras presionábamos a través de los cuerpos de camino a la barra- … supiste algo más sobre él?

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y ella negó con la cabeza.

Nop. No se sabe mucho acerca de él, excepto que es el hermano mayor de Jacob. Creo que él tiene treinta y cuatro o treinta y cinco años. No es el mayor fanático de Jacob lo que quiere decir que me estoy inclinando hacia simpatizar con él. También tiene un nombre serio, patea culos. Y le pertenece este club.

No mucha información, ya sabía algo de ella, pero todavía interesante.

¡Oh Dios mío! Escuchamos gritar a Jessica y nuestros ojos se dirigieron hacia donde ella estaba impulsándose a través del club, abriéndonos paso para Rose y para mí, se volvió hacia nosotras ¡Ese cabrón está aquí!

Antes de que mis ojos pudieran moverse a donde estaba señalando su dedo, una tarima VIP que era de tamaño medio, a través del Club desde nosotras pero que tenía una espectacular vista de la habitación ya que estaba por lo menos a cinco pasos arriba, Jessica estaba de nuevo impulsándose a través de la habitación, pero esta vez prácticamente echando a la gente de su camino para hacerlo.

Esto se debió a que Jacob Masen era claramente visible allí. Esto no era una sorpresa, conocimos aquí a Jacob y Jacob estaba casi exclusivamente aquí siempre en su propia sección VIP.

Mi primer pensamiento, y actué de acuerdo a él, fue escanear el estrado buscando a Edward.

Él no estaba allí.

Mi segundo pensamiento fue que era una decepción.

Mi tercer pensamiento fue para recordarme a mí misma que no lo era. Había enviado a alguien a dar una paliza y lamentó el hecho de que no podía hacerlo por sí mismo. Claro, él lo hizo por mí y el casero era un imbécil, pero lo hizo y eso asustaba.

Mi último pensamiento fue que era mejor ponerme en marcha debido a que Jessica estaba irritada y cuando Jessica se irritaba generalmente causaba una escena.

Rosalie tuvo mi último pensamiento primero y ella se apresuraba detrás de Jessica con la vana esperanza de detenerla.

Y fue inútil.

Antes de que siquiera yo estuviera cerca y Rosalie veinte metros detrás, Jessica subía los escalones de la tarima y empujaba más allá de un gorila que estaba mirando detrás de él hacia Jacob para ver si tenía el visto bueno para su entrada. Jessica, con años de experiencia, se especializaba en conseguir entrar a cualquier lugar que quería ir, pasando gorilas, seguridad, al frente de las líneas, entre bastidores, su culo en mesas de ventana de elección en los restaurantes de moda. Nómbralo, ella encontraba su manera de conseguirlo incluso si tenía que usar sus tonificados músculos para hacerlo.

Lo que hacía ahora.

Vi a Rosalie seguir y el gorila no se volvió atrás para ver si tenía el visto bueno. Captó un vistazo de Rosalie y se quedó mirando detrás de su ajustado vestido turquesa y no dejó de mirar.

Viendo que él estaba distraído, esto hizo más fácil para mí llegar a él también.

Rosalie había llegado demasiado tarde y era lamentablemente demasiado tarde. Supe esto en el momento en que llegué a la escena.

Y digo lamentablemente porque Jacob Masen no era solo un idiota mamut.

Jacob Masen daba más miedo que su hermano.

Y sabía esto porque interrumpí a Edward Cullen cuando estaba fumándose un cigarrillo relajante entrometiéndome en su espacio muy personal y tomando su teléfono. A pesar de que hizo clara su irritación, terminó llevándome a casa.

Jacob, por otro lado, había terminado con Jessica, sus textos, sus llamadas telefónicas y su irrupción a su sección VIP intentando hacer una escena y había elegido una manera terrible de comunicarle esto a ella.

Y yo lo sabía cuando llegué a su lado, frente a Rosalie, me acerqué y vi que Jacob tenía a Jessica por ambos brazos. La había tirado bruscamente por lo que su cuerpo estaba contra el de él, su rostro sobre el de ella, y sabía que su agarre le hacía daño porque la hermosa cara de Jessica estaba retorcida de dolor.

Jacob, déjame ir susurró. Me estás haciendo daño.

¿Voy a saber de ti otra vez? Preguntó en una forma que yo sabía que se estaba repitiendo.

No susurró ella.

Cáptalo, no quiero más, no quiero tu mierda gruño, todavía en su rostro y aún sujetándola. ¿Me entiendes?

Te entiendo.

Para hacer más claro mi punto, incluso lo pensarás dos veces. Siguió con eso, enojado en una forma que yo no creía que fuera a calmarse por un rato y él tenía sus manos sobre mi amiga, así que me acerqué.

Jacob, por favor, déjala ir. Ella no lo hará más. Te lo prometo. Solo déjala ir y nos vamos de aquí, dije en voz alta para hacerme oír sobre la música, pero también en voz baja con el fin de hacerle saber que quise decir lo que dije.

La cabeza de Jacob se volvió hacia mí y necesité mucho pero no temblé.

Sip, definitivamente más atemorizante que su hermano. Edward Masen tenía control. Jacob Masen absolutamente no.

Jacob, por favor, lo prometo, no más. Déjame ir. Me estás haciendo daño. Era Jessica en una súplica torturada pero los ojos de Jacob estaban en mí y no la dejó ir. Él se agarró y sostuvo mi mirada.

¿Quieres que deje ir a esta perra? Me preguntó.

Sí contesté inmediatamente.

Entonces asegúrate de que esta perra consiga joder fuera de aquí pero tú te quedas y bebes conmigo contesto Jacob y mi estómago se apretó.

No, déjala ir y todas salimos de aquí, Rosalie entró en la conversación pero Jacob no quitó sus ojos de mí ni incluso mientras le daba a Jessica una sacudida. Oí su quejido así que supe que la sacudida la había asustado o herido.

¿Vas a dejarme comprarte una bebida? preguntó.

Si contesté. Absolutamente.

Isabella dijo Rosalie en voz baja.

Déjala ir le dije a Jacob.

Jacob miró hacia atrás a Jessica, levantándola hasta sus dedos del pie así esta de frente a él y visiblemente estremecida.

Perra, no te veo, no oigo de ti, ni siquiera jodidamente te huelo gruñó y luego la empujó fuertemente.

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás en sus sandalias de once centímetros y medio que yo sabía que iba a devolver la próxima semana, porque costaban seiscientos dólares algo que no podía permitirse, y Rosalie la atrapó en su caída antes de que esta alcanzara a llegar al piso.

Yo también lo hice pero me quedé corta cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de la parte interior de mi codo.

Torcí el cuello para poder mirar a Jacob que ahora tenía su atención en mí.

Bebida cortó.

Mi estómago en nudos, mi corazón me latía con fuerza, y solo pude asentir.

¡Isabella! Gritó Rosalie y la miré mientras Jacob comenzaba a girarme a la parte posterior del estrado donde había un largo asiento de felpa, color frambuesa.

¡Estoy bien! Grité de regreso. ¡Ve! Solo un trago y te envío un texto cuando salga. Los ojos de Rosalie pasaron de mi a Jacob, a otro gorila que rondaba y del que no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces y, finalmente, sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí.

¡Vamos a estar en el bar! Gritó ella.

Estás con esa perra, ¡vas a estar en la puta calle! Gritó Jacob de vuelta, todavía arrastrándome. La pierdes, te quedas aquí.

No, yo no quería a Rosalie cerca de todo esto.

¡Vete! Grité.

Rosalie sostuvo mi mirada mientras sostenía a Jessica en la curva de su brazo, una Jessica que ahora estaba llorando y mirándome, el miedo reflejado en su rostro. Las perdí de vista cuando Jacob me soltó el codo, deslizó un brazo por mi cintura y me dio vuelta para encararme en la dirección a la que me estaba llevando.

Mierda, mierda ¡MIERDA!

Dios, Jessica.

En serio, algún día esa chica iba a ser mi muerte.

Correcto. Una bebida. Podía tomar una copa con Jacob.

Nos sentamos, él muy cerca de mí y de inmediato sus ojos fueron a través de la tarima y su boca se abrió para gritar una seña hacia la camarera.

La camarera llegó corriendo. Fue entonces cuando vi al gorila que estaba rondando y que ahora estaba al final de la tarima, otro gorila de traje negro estaba de pie en el sueño debajo de él, tenía sus manos ahuecadas alrededor de su boca y estaba gritando algo.

¿Qué estás tomando?

Saque mis ojos del gorila, contuve el aliento y miré a Jacob.

Agua con gas ordené.

Joder, ¿estás haciéndome una jodida broma? mordió él.

Bueno, esa fue la respuesta equivocada.

Miró a la camarera.

Consíguele un cosmo a ella, para mí, Hennessy, Paradis.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron un segundo antes de que ella los cerrara, obviamente por haber sido testigo de la escena o el hecho de conocer a Jacob y se escabulló.

Jacob me miró y dijo:

Tu amiga es un dolor en mi culo.

Era un dolor en el mío también. Pero entonces, en ese momento, lo era por él.

Decidí no contestar.

Joder, ¿Ella piensa que puede darme unos orgasmos y por eso es mi dueña? Preguntó.

No tenía respuesta para eso tampoco, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que era un idiota gritón, pero estaba más o menos en lo cierto.

Tú también eres un dolor en mi culo declaró.

¿Qué he hecho?

No pregunté. En primer lugar, no quería saber. En segundo lugar, estaba tratando de no vomitar y/o tener un ataque al corazón y pensé que ambos eran prioridades.

La única forma en que sé que tu miel no está encerrada en bragas acorazadas es que yo las vería a través de ese maldito vestido. Jesús, ¿Follas con alguien? Preguntó.

Uhm… murmuré, pero no dije más, en su mayoría porque esto no era de su incumbencia, en parte porque había, en efecto, tenido un largo período seco, y por último porque él me estaba asustando realmente.

Lo vi pasar una mano por su cabello y me di cuenta de que se parecía un poco a su hermano, pero no mucho. Ambos tenían el cabello negro con un poco de onda en él, pero Jacob mantenía su cabello perfectamente cortado y peinado con productos. Jacob también tenía los ojos azules, pero no eran ni de cerca tan vibrantes como los de Edward. Era por lo menos 5 cm más bajo pero alto todavía. Y a pesar de que Jacob era musculoso, su constitución era más ligera.

Sus características faciales, sin embargo, no eran las mismas. No, en absoluto. Jacob era guapo pero no empaquetaba el golpe puro de belleza agresiva y masculina de Edward. Ni siquiera cerca.

Dejó caer la mano y me miró.

Jodida, murmuró.

¿Qué? Susurré y él miró el movimiento de mi boca lo cual era incómodo pero teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que estaba susurrando en un club, si no leía los labios, él no tendría idea de lo que decía.

Se inclinó y repitió: Lo jodí. Luego continuó: Contigo. Esa escena. Jodida.

Si lo hizo.

No te preocupes, le dije de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte para que pudiera oírme. Vamos a tener esta bebida entonces, yo uh me… iré y… todo habrá pasado.

Su mirada sostuvo la mía y me di cuenta de que la ira se había filtrado fuera de él.

¿Qué es lo que se necesita contigo?

Sentí que mis cejas se juntaban.

¿Perdón?

Se inclinó aún más y traté de no inclinarme hacia atrás porque él no parecía estar ya enfadado, pero yo no quería probarlo.

¿Qué es lo que se necesita contigo? ¿Cena? Preguntó.

Oh Dios, por favor, que no me invite a salir. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Estaba considerando la posibilidad de informarle que era lesbiana preocupada por el hecho de que esto podría ir a más, cuando lo sentí.

Esa oleada de miedo, calor abrasador y vibrante.

Conocía la sensación de eso por lo que sabía que iba a venir.

Jacob también lo hizo porque su cuerpo se sacudió, su cabeza se giró alrededor y la mía también, para ver a Edward andando con paso majestuoso hasta nosotros, su cara una máscara de furia pura, los ojos fijos en su hermano.

Se detuvo delante de Jacob, con la barbilla inclinada hacia abajo, ojos abrasadores y me congelé.

Edward empezó Jacob.

¿Pusiste tus manos en una mujer en mi club? Preguntó Edward, su voz vibraba con el mismo calor que irradiaba.

Yo debatía los pro y contras de desaparecer yéndome lentamente cuando Jacob empezó de nuevo: Edward…

Eso fue todo lo que salió porque de repente, Jacob no estaba sentado a mi lado. De repente, Jacob estaba fuera de su asiento y volando a través de la tarima. Se estrelló contra la parte trasera de un par de chicos y chicas que se cayeron junto con él.

Salté de la silla.

La cabeza de Edward giró bruscamente así sus ojos podían fijarme al lugar lo que absolutamente hizo.

No te muevas gruñó.

Dejé de moverme.

Volvió a mirar a Jacob, yo lo hice también para verlo levantarse, tres gorilas acercándose, la gente que cayó junto con él también levantándose lentamente y toda la pandilla del estrado VIP de Jacob batiéndose en retirada.

Lesson cortó Edward a uno de los porteros, el portero asintió con la cabeza y puso las manos en un ahora pálido Jacob y al instante lo arrastró a los escalones mientras otro de los guardias los siguió. Edward siguió hablando: Encuentren a las amigas de Isabella. No tienen auto, escóltenlas a casa. A ellos también, escóltenlos hasta sus autos. Y vales VIP. Ahora.

Guau, eso era agradable. Vales VIP en Slade. Todo el mundo sabía lo que eso significaba. Tu propio estrado para ti y tus amigos, tu camarera propia, tu propio gorila y si llevas la tarjeta de vales, bebías de forma gratuita.

Estaba pensando en esto, cuando la mano de Edward se cerró fuerte alrededor de la mía, arrugando mis dedos algo dolorosamente, vino como un shock.

No tenía tiempo para responder a esto porque ahora estaba siendo arrastrada a los escalones. Él no liberó la presión sobre mi mano y yo estaba trabajando duro para no caerme, así como para mantenerme al paso de él, así que no dije ni pío mientras iba por las escaleras conmigo a cuestas. Entonces él iba por éntrela multitud alrededor de la tarima, empujando a un lado sin dudar.

Llegamos a la parte posterior del club, donde había una puerta custodiada por un gorila que sólo al vernos abrió con premura la puerta, la cual ocultaba unas escaleras iluminadas.

Edward espeté ¡más despacio! No puede seguir el ritmo, dije mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Error. Sacudió mi mano mientras se volvía y me empecé a caer. Él me agarró, me balanceo en sus brazos mientras yo gritaba en shock y me agarraba como lo hice la noche en que me llevó sobre los abrigos. Luego de que subimos las escaleras, él se sumergió, abrió una puerta y entramos. Entonces me dejó sobre mis pies, duro, el movimiento me sacudió y cerró la puerta. La música que se había silenciado cuando entramos a las escaleras, desapareció por completo cuando se cerró la puerta, y me encontré mirando hacia abajo a enojado, en serio aterrador Edward Masen en una oficina privada donde al parecer lo que sonaba era Beethoven.

¿Qué…mierda…es lo que pasa contigo? Preguntó lentamente, con la voz todavía vibrante, la furia todavía radiante y parpadeé.

¿Qué?

¡Yo no hice nada!

Y pensé que él debería saber eso y no confundirse.

Así que lo grité, inclinándome hacia él.

¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Se acercó a mí, rápido. Me retiré, no tan rápido. Golpeé algo, fui en caída libre y mi trasero aterrizó de lado en una silla, de nuevo a un reposabrazos acolchado, una pierna sobre la otra. Edward se inclinó sobre mí, con una mano en la parte trasera superior de la silla, con una mano en el asiento a mi lado, su cara a un centímetro de la mía.

Dios, Dios, Dios, él me asustaba demasiado.

¿Por qué estaba enojado? ¡Conmigo!

Te pusiste ese vestido, ¿no?, susurró y era siniestro.

¿Qué? Susurré de vuelta.

Tú… no… sales de tu casa… vestida así…sin estar del brazo de un hombre como yo gruñó entrecortado con aterradoras pausas.

¿Un hombre como tú? Susurré.

Un hombre que dispararía a otro hombre en la cara si siquiera te mirara. Si, Isabella, un hombre…como…yo.

Se refería a eso. Cada palabra. Dios, quería decir cada palabra de eso.

Edward, me estás asustando.

Sip, todavía susurrando.

Bien, soltó, sus ojos se movieron sobre mi rostro por un tiempo y luego gruñó: No me jodas, no me jodas, no me…jodas.

¿Y ahora qué?

No, no. No quería saber. No quería vales VIP a pesar de que podría venderlos en el internet para la mitad del costo de abrir un spa refugio de montaña.

Yo solo quería irme.

Ahora.

¿Puedes moverte para que pueda levantarme y salir de aquí? Solicité cautelosamente.

Mañana, voy a llevarte a desayunar. Te paso a buscar a las nueve.

Parpadeé.

Entonces, sí, todavía susurrando:

¿Perdón?

Me escuchaste.

Negué con la cabeza.

No puedo.

Mierda. Nueve. Dices que no otra vez y te voy a dar el desayuno de todos modos pero solo porque esta noche, toda la noche, hasta la mañana, estarás atada a mi cama.

Allí estaba. El cuerpo entero me temblaba no estaba segura de si era bueno, como en muy bueno, o malo como en muy malo.

Edward, suspiré.

Nueve.

Tengo un cliente a las once solté, y su cabeza se sacudió mientras sus cejas se juntaban.

¿Un cliente?

Acrílicos. Uhm… uñas postizas. Cita permanente cada dos semanas. Su nombre es Shirley le expliqué, aunque lo estaba sobre informando porque me estaba enloqueciendo.

Me miró fijamente y sentí mi cuerpo entero calentarse desde el fuego enfurecido saliendo de sus ojos.

Luego dijo: Almuerzo, a la una.

Oh Dios.

Edward… repetí.

Almuerzo, Isabella, a la una. Tú vienes a mí. A mi casa. No recibo tu llamada a la una, los chicos te encontrarás y te traerán a mí.

Se refería a eso también. Dios, quería decir cada palabra.

Me estás asustando le dije en voz baja y con honestidad.

Bueno, entonces vas a hacer lo que jodidamente te digo mordió de nuevo. Ahora, voy a irme, enviare un trago y lo vas a beber mientras esperas a que encuentre a un hombre en quien confié para que te lleve de regreso afuera así ningún hombre pondrá los ojos sobre ti mientras caminas a través de mi club. Va a poner tu trasero en un auto y llevarte a casa. Él te va a llevar hasta tu puerta. También va a estar haciendo un recorrido por tu casa. Le das una mierda, él me lo va a decir y voy a castigarte. ¿Estás entendiéndome?

No realmente, susurré.

Lo harás, susurró él, empujó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Para el momento en que llegó allí, me había empujado hacia arriba en la silla, pero no había sido capaz de trepar fuera de ella antes de que él me clavara en el lugar con la mirada.

Ese vestido, nena, si te lo pones de nuevo, es solo para mí.

Luego desapareció por la puerta, oí que cerraba desde el otro lado y se iba.

Espero les guste el capítulo, perdón por no actualizar pero estoy en un momento de ''no tengo vida'', así que paciencia.

Saludos! y gracias por sus agradables reviews :)

Nikki


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Las guerras se peleaban por una cara como ésta**

Llámame loca, diablos, incluso pensé que estaba loca, pero al día siguiente, faltando quince minutos para la una, estaba en mi automóvil rumbo a la torre de apartamentos de Edward.

No llamé a la policía.

Pero sí llamé a Rosalie y Jessica y les di la actualización porque, si desaparecía, me imaginé que alguien debería saber por dónde empezar a buscar mi cuerpo.

Anoche, poco después de que Edward se fuera, una camarera llegó acompañada por un guardia que estaba allí, lo sabía, así que no intentaría escapar.

Traté de pedir un agua con gas de nuevo con la esperanza de que si Edward se puso tan molesto porque Jacob puso sus manos sobre Jessica, no ordenaría a un gorila quejarse conmigo por pedir agua.

No lo hizo. Ellos se retiraron y con el fin de tratar de calmar mi terror, miré a mí alrededor.

Las paredes eran de un rojo intenso y cálido, no como sangre, sino en la frontera del color vino. Un enorme escritorio de madera oscura cubierto de cosas. Edward trabajaba, eso era obvio. Portátil, teléfono de múltiples líneas, documentos y carpetas esparcidas, dos, que podía ver, lapiceros de aspecto caro situados en la parte superior de papeles, sobres de manila grandes, etc. Había una silla giratoria negra con respaldo alto, de aspecto elegante detrás del escritorio, frente a ella, dos sillas de cuero suave color vino. Había un sofá a juego contra la pared, frente a ello una mesa de café de madera oscura. Un cofre largo y bajo contra la pared frente al sofá, en ello había botellas de licor. Sin licoreras sofisticadas. Sólo una botella de Jack Daniels, una de Grey Goose, una de Tanqueray, una de tequila Patron. Una gran variedad de vasos de cristal pesados y cortados. Bajo las bebidas y los vasos, una pieza suave de madera de colores cálidos, intrincada, artística y curiosamente talla en la forma del torso de una mujer voluptuosa desde el cuello hasta el muslo superior, con los brazos enrollados detrás de la espalda, la madera y las curvas de su figura todas en ondas, ondulándose con las fibras. Era fantástico, aunque no quería que lo fuera porque eso diría que Edward tenía buen gusto, o mejor aún de lo que ya esperaba, y no quería pensar nada bueno acerca de él.

Había un aparador detrás del escritorio de Edward cubierto también con residuos de trabajo. Por un lado, había dos cajas estrechas con frentes de cristal que contenían una colección enorme de CDs. Montado en la pared había un reproductor de CD delgado pero alto que contenía diez CDs. Era una obra de arte, que había visto en la página web de donde él me compró mi teléfono y aunque no comprobé el precio, sabía que tenía que costar mucho más que mi teléfono. Encima de eso, había espectaculares parlantes puestos encima en estantes de madera curva en cada esquina de la habitación.

Después de que me sirvieron mi agua, tomé un sorbo y esperé. Hice esto mientras miraba al palpitante club a través de la gran ventana que sabía que era unidireccional que empezaba en mi cintura y se tomaba casi el resto de la pared. Y hice esto de observar los cuerpos bailando, las luces, el coqueteo, la risa todo extrañamente incongruente mientras los acordes de la suave música clásica derivaban a mi alrededor.

No imaginaría que Edward era un hombre de música clásica. Imaginaría que era un psicópata increíblemente guapo, pero no uno que escuchaba a Beethoven (o quien sea)

Pero allí estaba.

Tuve unos diez minutos para sorber mi agua antes de que fuera llevada afuera por un guardia que no se presentó, no hablaba y se veía un poco como el increíble Hulk, pero sin la piel verde. Pero a pesar de que no sabía su nombre, me acompañó a mi apartamento, caminó a través de él entonces, por suerte, salió de él.

No soñé con Edward anoche sobre todo no dormí ni un poco.

Lo que hice fue levantarme, prepararme cuidadosamente para mi enfrentamiento con él, llamar a mis amigas para compartir mi historia y organizar mis cosas para atender a mi cliente.

Dicho sea de paso, ni Rosalie ni Jessica estaban felices de que enfrentara a Edward Masen por mi cuenta. Rosalie porque era lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar aterrorizada e igualmente lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer lo correcto, como llamar a la policía. Jessica porque tuvo una probada de los Masen anoche, no le gustó mucho, eso traspasó la fortaleza de la princesita de papá detrás de la que vagaba por la vida y estaba aterrorizada por mí. Me gustó que esta fortaleza fuera traspasada y esperaba que tal vez ella despertara un poco, pero no estaba para nada satisfecha por cómo sucedió esto.

Ahora llevaba mi mejor par de pantalones jeans. Y también mi mejor par de botas marrones de tacón alto (Si, loco, pero quería altura y la punta era puntiaguda por lo que si tuviera que darle una patada en la espinilla, lo pincharía). Emparejé esto con mi mejor suéter de cachemir, uno de color rosa pálido, otra compra en la tienda de segunda mano. Tenía una caída súper baja en la parte posterior. Pero cubrí la extensión de piel que mostraría con una camiseta de tiras con un tejido medio transparente de color crema. Claro, podrías ver los tirantes color rosa de mi sostén y con frecuencia el suéter caía de un hombro, pero también tenía puesta mi chaqueta de cuero marrón elegante y bien hecha, (comprada después de dos temporadas en un almacén de descuentos de diseñador en las tienda de venta en Castle Rock). No tenía la intención de quitarme la chaqueta así que el suéter no importaba de todos modos.

Cabello alisado. Suficiente maquillaje para ocultar que no había dormido, pero sutil. Un chorrito de perfume principalmente por costumbre. Aros de plata en las orejas también principalmente por costumbre. Y el resto, solo yo.

Por desgracia, el único lugar de estacionamiento que pude encontrar fue alrededor de la esquina y a media cuadra de su casa. Esto significaba que, después de alimentar el medidor para darme quince minutos preguntándome por qué en este vecindario no daban los domingos libres, cuando llegué a la entrada de su casa para ver que el portero trabajaba los domingos, tenía siete minutosde retraso.

Si Edward estaba furioso, que se joda.

Esto iba a parar, ahora. Tanto él y su hermano. E iba a dejar ese punto claro. Personalmente.

Si eso no lo hacía, la próxima parada, la policía.

Señorita Swan, me saludó el portero, sonriéndome, asustándome completamente el que supiera mi apellido. El señor Masen dijo que vendría. Llamaré.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, él tenía el teléfono en su oreja.

Tomé una respiración, le devolví la sonrisa, y me preparé para esperar, preparándome para la batalla.

Luego él puso el teléfono en el receptor, volvió a sonreírme y solicitó: El señor Masen dice que vaya directo hacia arriba.

Lo que sea.

Le lancé otra sonrisa al portero luego pisoteé hacia los ascensores tratando de no lucir como si estuviera pisoteando. Aunque, me golpeé el dedo con lafuerza que utilicé para pinchar el botón del ascensor.

Las puertas de uno de los dos juegos se abrieron, entré y se cerraron sobre mí.

Y como ellas lo hicieron, donde yo estaba, la confrontación inminente y con retraso, consideré que esta podría no ser la mejor idea.

Antes de que pudiera volver a pensarlo, las puertas se abrieron y casi fui derribada por dos hombres vestidos con pantalones azul marino, y camisas azul marino a juego y llevando cajas.

¡Dios! ¡Lo siento! Exclamó uno de ellos.

Servicio de mudanzas. Un domingo. Raro.

No hay problema murmuré, rodeándolos, tomé aire y me dirigí a la puerta de Edward.

Bien, entrar, decir lo que tenía que decir y salir.

Cuando llegué allí, la puerta estaba abierta con una cuña triangular de madera.

Había música viniendo del interior, era suave, también era clásica, era toda de piano y ni siquiera tenía una idea de que era.

Estiré la mano, llamé a la puerta y grité: ¿Edward?

En la cocina. Oí su voz profunda gritar en respuesta.

Si, psicópata afuera, caballero desaparecido.

Caminé por el pasillo y casi choco con otros dos hombres con pantalones azul marino y camisas a juego que llevaban un colchón.

¿Era Edward el que se estaba mudando?

Lo siento, lo siento murmuré, presionándome contra la pared de la cocina y chupando mi estómago, (Como si esto fuera a ayudar, aún así, lo hice), a medida que avanzaban pesadamente junto a mí.

Pasaron. Me enderecé, vi la sala de estar en toda su grandeza sin cuerpos, sin envases vacíos y ceniceros y decidí que apestaba que él no fuera impresionante e interesado en mí, sino psicótico e interesado en mí y giré en la esquina de la cocina.

Entonces me detuvo y miré fijamente.

Sin traje. Camiseta negra, usada, ajustándose a él demasiado, demasiado, demasiado bien a través de los músculos de su espalda con, por lo que pude ver, con solo su torso parcialmente torcido para mí, una insignia desvanecida de Metallica. Jeans desteñidos que también se ajustaban demasiado, demasiado, demasiado bien y como estaba su espalda pude ver su trasero en ellos, así que lo sabía con certeza. Pies descalzos. Cabello grueso y negro ahora definitivamente necesitando un corte, despeinado y sucio. Manos dedicadas a desenvolver algo en papel blanco de carnicería. El rostro inexpresivo, pero no menos hermoso. Vibrantes ojos azules en mí.

Santa mierda.

¿Metallica?

Nena, ven aquí.

Una orden.

Instantáneamente salí de mi ensimismamiento por el chico caliente que es Edward.

¡Idiota!

No fui allí.

En cambio, pregunté: ¿Te estás mudando?

Demonios, no respondió. Echando a Jacob. Llegas tarde. Ven aquí.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

En realidad, no. No tengo tiempo para ir allí. Solo tengo quince minutos en el parquímetro pero no tomará tanto tiempo decir lo que tengo que decirte.

Sus ojos no me dejaron mientras hablaba y se quedaron en mí cuando había terminado. Hicieron esto por un tiempo. Luego se quedaron en mí mientras avanzaba hacia el teléfono, lo sacaba de su cargador, apretaba un botón y lo ponía en su oreja.

¿Spin? Sí, Edward. Escucha, hay un Corolla azul estacionado en algún lugar de la calle, un rosario de cuentas y un medallón de San Cristóbal colgando del retrovisor. El parquímetro va a quedarse sin tiempo. Aliméntalo. Te conseguiré las llaves para que lo muevas al garaje en diez, quizás quince minutos. ¿Sí?, hizo una pausa entonces: genial. Hasta más tarde.

Luego colgó el teléfono y volvió a su carne envuelta por el carnicero.

Me quedé mirándolo.

Edward miró la carne, declarando: Un automóvil de mierda, nena. Tengo que conseguirte algo decente.

No hay nada malo con mi automóvil espeté.

Su cuello se torció, y sus ojos volvieron a mí.

Es aburrido.

Me lleva del punto A al punto B le contesté.

Sí, pero lo hace con absolutamente cero estilo.

¿Por qué estábamos hablando de mi automóvil?

Enviaste a Spin o... quien sea en un viaje en vano. Solo estoy aquí para decirte que me haría muy feliz si nunca te viera o a tu hermano de nuevo y si lo hago, me haría muy infeliz en el sentido de que sentiría la necesidad de llamar a la policía. Si quisiera evitar esa molestia, evitaría tu club y te asegurarías de que Jacob y tú me eviten.

Nena, ven aquí.

¿Estaba drogado?

No, me voy disparé en respuesta.

No quieres alejarte de mí.

Mis cejas se alzaron.

¿No lo hago?

No.

Estás equivocado repliqué. Lo hago. Lo siento, continué luego terminé: Adiós Edward.

Luego, mientras oías a los de la mudanza volviendo, me di vuelta para rodear la pared de la cocina.

Di un paso adentro. Entonces, no solo estaba dentro de la cocina, sino que estaba al otro lado de ella, con la espalda apoyada en el mostrador y Edward presionado en mí.

Tenía mis manos apretados en los lados de su camiseta en su cintura, mi cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y estaba asustada.

Él tenía a los de la mudanza, allí mismo en la casa y me maltrató.

Aléjate dije en voz baja, principalmente porque no pude hacer que mi voz sonara más fuerte.

No susurró él.

Entonces sus manos se acercaron hacia mi cara y me estremecí, preparándome para cualquier cosa pero se ubicaron ahuecando mi mandíbula y mis ojos entrecerrados se abrieron completamente. Esto se debía a que su toque fue suave, e incluso asustada, no se podía negar que era dulce.

Y su rostro era diferente. No inexpresivo. Mientras esos ojos azules vibrantes se movían sobre mi rostro, había algo trabajando en la parte posterior de ellos, algo que no entendía ya que no sabía lo suficiente de él, pero algo que sabía instintivamente que presagiaba cosas malas para mí.

Las guerras se peleaba por una cara como esta murmuró como si hablara consigo mismo, mi corazón dejó de latir y sus pulgares se movieron ligeramente sobre mis mejillas. Un hombre trabajaría hasta la extenuación por ello, se pondría de rodillas para pedir conservarla, soportaría tortura para protegerla, recibirían una bala por ello. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, mientras continuaba hablando. Envenenaría a su hermano para poseer un rostro así.

Oh

Mí

Dios.

Edward suspiré.

No te vas a alejar de mí.

Está bien, me encontré estando de acuerdo.

Él hizo su juego por ti anoche, debería haberlo sabido, que contigo en la escena, llamarías su atención. Lo oí. Lo perdí. Estaba enojado con él, me desquité contigo. Nena, me enojo, lo hago mucho, eso sucederá.

Está bien repetí.

Trataré de detenerlo, pero me conozco. Hay veces que fallaré. Debes entenderlo y continuar con ello.

Está bien susurré de nuevo.

Ahora, los de la mudanza casi han terminado. Voy a cocinar. Tú te vas a quitar el abrigo y me darás tus llaves para que Spin pueda mover tu auto. Y vas a beber un vaso de vino, comer y pasar la tarde conmigo.

Está bien, dije en voz baja.

Él sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos mientras sostenía mis ojos.

Luego susurró: está bien.

Entonces mi aliento me dejó, mi corazón, que había comenzado por fin a latir de nuevo, tropezó mientras sus manos tocaban suavemente mi cara, su cabeza cayó, y deslizó su nariz a lo largo de un lado de la mía mientras continuaba manteniendo mis ojos en cautiverio.

Lo mataré, si te toca de nuevo murmuró.

Oh, chico.

Edward…suspiré, mis dedos apretándose más fuerte en su camiseta.

Mataré a cualquiera, si te tocan.

Oh Dios.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí su nariz deslizarse de nuevo hacia arriba mientras un escalofrío me recorría la espalda hasta llegar a mi cuero cabelludo luego sentí su frente tocar la mía justo antes de que me soltara.

Dado que se estaba alejando, no tenía más remedio que dejar ir su camisa, así que lo hice y abrí mis ojos.

¡Oigan! Gritó mientras caminaba hacia la entrada a la cocina. Uno de ustedes, muchachos va para abajo, ¿pueden llevarle un juego de llaves al portero?

Sin problema respondió uno de ellos.

Edward se volvió hacia mí.

Lo miré un instante y luego tomé mi bolso de mi hombro, busqué en él y saqué las llaves. Me acerqué a él, levantó su mano con la palma hacia arriba, las dejé caer en ella y sus ojos capturaron los míos un segundo antes de que girara y desapareciera alrededor de la pared.

Me quedé de pie en su cocina sosteniendo mi bolso y preguntándome qué demonios me pasaba.

Entonces vino a mí.

_''Las guerras se peleaban por una cara como esta''._

Estaba temblando, asustada ahora por una razón diferente, una razón mucho más aterradora, pero no me moví. Solo me quedé en su cocina temblando.

Luego reapareció y me miró.

La chaqueta, Isabella afirmó. Tírala donde sea. Tengo que revisar los filetes luego te conseguiré una copa de vino. Siéntete como en casa.

Luego se fue a ver su carne.

Temblorosamente me encogí de hombros quitándome la chaqueta mientras salía de la cocina.

Bien, está bien.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Bien, está bien.

Oh, chico.

¡Mierda!

Caminé hasta la sala de estar hundida y arrojé mi chaqueta y bolso en uno de los dos sofás de cuero negro idénticos que se enfrentan entre sí. Entonces vagué a través de ella y hasta el área en el otro lado que era todas de ventanas. Entonces me quedé allí mirando a través del día claro a la vista ininterrumpida de la Cordillera Frontal pensando que la primavera estaba llegando. Pronto, podría usar sandalias.

¿A dónde va a ir Jacob?

Sí, esa era yo preguntando hacia la ventana.

No lo sé, no me importa, ¿y a ti?

No realmente murmuré, y teniendo en cuenta que estaba al otro lado de la gran extensión de su apartamento probablemente no me oyó.

Fuera de mi casa, fuera de mi negocio murmuró Edward para sí mismo y repensé lo de que no me oyera murmurar dado que lo oí simplemente bien.

Miré de la Cordillera Frontal hacia él.

¿ÉL trabaja contigo?

Su cuello se torció y sus ojos vinieron hacia los míos.

Para mí ya no más.

Oh hermano.

Como en, literalmente.

Me volví para enfrentarlo por completo.

Edward, si esto se trata de mí…

Isabella, no lo es me interrumpió, lo perdí cuando se inclinó para meter la carne en el horno, pero su voz seguía sonando. Es y no lo es. ¿Esa fiesta?

Se detuvo y lo motivé: ¿Sí?

Reapareció y se movió alrededor de la cocina.

No fue la primera vez. Ni siquiera la maldita segunda. Esta no es su casa. Es mía. Estaba haciendo estruendo aquí. Luego trasladó un montón de mierda para acá. No me importa, nunca estoy alrededor de todos modos, pero él sabe que no quiero o deseo atención. Siempre estaba obteniéndola para mí.

Se movió hacia el mostrador que definía la cocina aparte de la sala de estar y ubicó dos grandes copas de vino encima y luego se movió de nuevo a través de la cocina mientras lo miraba.

Así que él está fuera le dije a su espalda.

Sí. Fuera. Estoy harto de venir a casa y encontrarlo follando a malditas perras en mi sofá. Que mi comida se acabe. Mi bebida se acabé. Mi vino se acabe. Residuos de semen en los espejos que mis limpiadores encontraban porque los dejaba por todas partes. Ellos quejándose conmigo por los condones usados en los malditos contenedores de basura. Jesús. No necesito esa mierda.

Volvió al mostrador con una botella de vino y un sacacorchos y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mí. Ayer por la noche, tocó a tu chica. Mis chicos me dijeron que no fue una buena escena. Luego te tocó e hizo su juego de la manera en que solo Jacob puede hacer su maldita jugada con una mujer como tú, que tampoco fue una buena escena. Estoy harto.

Correcto le susurré pensando que con todo esto y todo lo que sabía de Jacob Masen, estaría harta también.

Me volví de nuevo hacia las ventanas.

Oí a los de la mudanza reaparecer, pero no mire cuando los oí hablar.

Listo, señor Masen.

Bien ¿Factura o pago ahora? Ese era Edward.

Factura.

Correcto. Otra vez Edward.

No hubo nada por un tiempo y luego: Vaya, gracias, señor Masen.

Ese, obviamente no fue Edward, pero al parecer Edward daba buena propina.

No es de extrañar.

No hay de qué. Ese fue Edward, en un murmullo.

Entonces nada mientras miraba la Cordillera Frontal y hacía todo lo posible para evitar que mi mente se moviera a porque seguía allí. Sí, el comentario de las guerras se pelaba por una cara como esta fue épico. Eso no me hacía menso loca porque la evidencia sugería que Edward Masen estaba mucho más loco que yo.

Un hormigueo se deslizó por mi columna vertebral hacia mi cuero cabelludo irradiando hacia afuera cuando sentí un dedo ligeramente trazando el borde de mi camiseta.

Me giré y Edward estaba allí, con los ojos hacia abajo, con ambas manos sosteniendo copas de vino, y el dedo índice claramente extendido para tocarme.

Dios.

En serio.

Estaba totalmente loca.

Y no debería haber usado este suéter nunca, nunca, nunca. Era el mejor que tenía, pero también era el más fresco y más sexy.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y me tendió un vaso.

Rojo susurré, tomándolo.

¿No te gusta el rojo? Preguntó y miré de mi copa hacia él.

Sí, me gusta le contesté en voz baja.

Bien respondió suavemente.

Soy vegetariana, sin embargo solté principalmente porque me gustó su tacto suave, me gustó su voz suave, me estaba perdiendo en ambos y tenía que mantener mi humor ahí.

Él parpadeó.

¡Parpadeó!

¡Hice parpadear a Edward Masen!

No realmente. Lo dejé libre de culpa, sus ojos sostuvieron los míos entonces echó hacia atrás su cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

Me quedé mirándolo.

Nunca lo había visto de una manera que no fuera impasible, irritado y enojado. Él era precioso, incluso a través de ellos.

Ahora, riendo, era para no creerlo.

Oh Dios.

En serio.

No estaba loca.

Estaba en problemas.

Sin dejar de reír, su brazo se extendió, tomándome de la cintura y jalándome hacia su tembloroso, duro y cálido cuerpo.

Sip, totalmente en problemas.

Su barbilla cayó y sus danzantes y vividos ojos vivos azules capturaron los míos.

Oh total y completamente en problemas.

Sin dejar de sonreír con una sonrisa absolutamente hermosa, murmuró: Mi nena es divertida.

Oh Dios.

Oh Dios.

Oh no.

Oh mierda.

Mi nena.

Eso me gustó.

Seriamente, totalmente, completamente, absolutamente en problemas.

Con esfuerzo, recobré la compostura de nuevo.

¿Cómo sabes qué conduzco? le pregunté.

Te vi estacionar en tu casa ese viernes respondió.

¿Y viste el rosario y el San Cristóbal? Insistí, sabiendo que esto era imposible a menos que tuviera la visión de Superman.

Le di un vistazo antes de irme. En serio, necesitas otro automóvil.

No lo hago. No hay nada malo en ello. Hago que lo revisen anualmente. Que roten los neumáticos. Que le cambien regularmente el aceite. Los Toyotas duran para siempre.

Es corriente.

¿Y?

Isabella… su brazo me dio un apretón, nena, tú no eres corriente.

Ese cosquilleo regresó.

Necesitas un transporte con clase continuó hablando. No rápido, no necesitas más atención de la que ya recibes. Solo clase.

Lo estudié.

Luego le informé: Edward, no estoy segura de que el mundo vea lo que ves en mí.

Él negó con la cabeza.

No, nena, tú no ves lo que el mundo ve. Total y malditamente sin idea.

No lo estoy repliqué.

¿Cuántos hombres te sonríen?, pregunto de inmediato y mi cabeza se sacudió.

¿Perdón?

Hombres, afirmó. ¿Cuántos hombres notas que te sonrién?.

Pensé en esto y respondí: todos ellos.

Se me quedó mirando, pero murmuró: correcto.

Solo están siendo amigables.

Uh… no. Quieren meterse en tus pantalones, incluso si están caminando junto a ti en la calle.

Eso no es verdad repliqué. Las mujeres también me sonríen.

¿Todas ellas?

También pensé en esto y murmuré: No.

¿Las lindas?

Mis ojos se apartaron.

Isabella, los ojos hacia mí.

Mis ojos se deslizaron de regreso.

Las perras lindas, ellas no te sonríen, ¿verdad?

Uh…murmuré, pero no dije más.

La competencia decretó.

Lo estudié de nuevo.

Luego, en voz baja, dije: Edward, enserio todo esto es una locura.

Isabella, nena, otro apretón con el brazo e inclinación de la cabeza y contuve mi respiración, en serio tienes toda la maldita razón. Esto es jodidamente loco. También está malditamente pasando.

¿Qué es esto? Aventuré.

El inicio de tú y yo.

Mi cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, ese hormigueo volvió, mis ojos miraron a los suyos y mi corazón dejó de latir otra vez.

Luego susurré: ¿Qué?

Nena, estás parada en mi brazo, en mi casa, bebiendo mi vino después de aceptar en la cocina.

Ni siquiera he tomado un sorbo de vino señalé.

Sus labios se retorcieron.

¡Se retorcieron!

¡Hice que los labios de Edward Masen se retorcieran!

Correcto, bien, lo harás murmuró.

Y no estuve de acuerdo con nada continué.

Otra sacudida en sus labios.

A continuación un repetido: Correcto, bien, lo harás.

Edward levanté una mano y vacilantemente la coloqué en su pecho, (que por cierto era duro como roca…seriamente en problemas). Me alimenté a través de lo bien que su pecho se sentía bajo mi mano y lo presioné siempre hacia adelante, informándole cautelosamente, de alguna manera me asustas.

Sí. Soy ese tipo porque necesito ser ese tipo afirmó misteriosamente. Entonces su cara cayó hacia la mía de nuevo y habló más calmadamente cuando continuó, honestamente, nena, también soy ese tipo porque simplemente soy ese tipo. Pero aprenderás que no tienes nada que temer de mí.

Me arrastras alrededor susurré.

Sí, y me sigues.

En cierto modo no tengo opción señalé.

Su cabeza regreso atrás y todo rastro de diversión dejó su cara cuando me informó: Siempre tienes opción. No la tomaste. Excepto una vez, cuando te apartaste de mí en el ascensor.

Esto era, llevando mi mente hacia atrás, en cierto modo verdad.

Hubo dos veces que me cargaste le recordé.

Y las dos veces te sujetaste.

Maldita sea. Esto también era cierto.

Tengo que reflexionar sobre esto.

Su brazo se apretó, una hermosa sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro igualmente hermoso y fue ante ambas que me di cuenta de que dije eso en voz alta.

Entonces un timbre sonó en la cocina.

Bien, entonces hazlo comiendo un filete. Tengo hambre ordenó, me dejó ir y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Me quedé parada, lo vi moverse y tomé un sorbo de mi vino.

Entonces encontré a mis pies siguiéndolo.

Cuando llegué, él estaba sacando la sartén para voltear la carne.

¿Puedo ayudar? Ofrecí.

Sí, toma unos manteles individuales. En los cajones de este lado de la barra aceptó mi oferta mientras deslizaba de nuevo la sartén en el horno.

¿Tienes manteles individuales?

Se enderezó y me miró.

Sí. ¿Por qué?

Un hombre que usa una camiseta de Metallica no tiene manteles individuales le informé, y sus labios temblaron otra vez.

Sí, tienes razón, a menos que también sea un hombre que contrató a una perra mandona a la que seriamente le gusta gastar dinero para equipar tu nuevo apartamento. Ese hombre posee manteles individuales.

Mis ojos recorrieron la cocina con sus electrodomésticos negros, aparatos en el mostrador y los ganchos debajo del mostrador donde colgaban los utensilios de cocina brillantes y de aspecto caro. Tenía un tema de negro sobre negro con encimeras de mármol negro y brillantes armarios negros e incluso azulejos negros en el suelo.

Entonces mis ojos siguieron moviéndose a través de la sala de estar con sus sofás de diseño elegante, mesas de café bajas y con cubiertas de cristal y lámparas grandes, altas, cromadas y curvas en diagonal con sus pantallas abovedas de tonos blancos cayendo sobre la zona. Todo esto ubicado sobre una alfombra gris oscura que parecía un pedazo enorme y cuadrado de piel suave y esponjosa.

Todo era libre, sin color, pero genial.

Volví a mirar a Edward.

¿Así que esta mujer compró todo?

Él estaba bajando brillantes platos negros de un armario mientras contestaba: Preguntó mi color favorito, eso fue todo. Luego compró todo.

Déjame adivinar, le dijiste que tu color favorito era el negro.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mí y sus labios temblaron.

¡Otra vez!

No, le dije que era el rojo.

Me quedé mirándolo.

Entonces fui yo quien se echó a reír.

A través de mi risa pregunté: ¿En serio?

No estoy malditamente bromeando. Puso los platos en el bar y abrió un cajón mientras me movía para abrir y cerrar dos antes de que encontrara y agarrara dos manteles individuales negros de tela. Robado. Estaba de viaje por negocios, regresé, esto es lo que obtuve. Ni un toque de rojo en el lugar. Ni una pizca de nada.

Puse los manteles individuales junto a los taburetes en el otro lado de la barra y pregunte: ¿Ella decoró tu habitación?

Sí.

¿Así que no te gustan las sábanas de satén?

Sus ojos se dirigieron a mí, había algo en ellos que me hizo quedarme quieta pero él respondió: Tuve un vistazo de ellas, y estuve a punto de perder mi mente. Por suerte, ella no estaba cerca. Dormí en ellas una noche, y nunca dormiría en otra cosa. No en casa.

Así que están bien susurré.

Demonios si susurró él.

Nos miramos el uno al otro un tiempo mientras sentí sus dos palabras golpearme en un lugar muy secreto.

Entonces los ojos de Edward se movieron sobre mi cara antes de capturar los míos y decir en voz baja: Creo que es una buena idea dejar de hablar de mis sábanas.

Asentí con la cabeza porque estaba de acuerdo.

Definitivamente.

Él puso los cubiertos en el mostrador y ordenó: Organiza esa mierda y deja caer tu trasero en un taburete, nena. Serviré esto.

Agarré los cubiertos, me moví alrededor para el otro lado y los organicé en los manteles individuales mientras Edward trabajaba en la cocina. Entonces dejé caermi trasero en un taburete, tomé un sorbo de vino y observé.

Estaba cortando unas humeantes papas al horno cuando noté: Explicaste lo del auto ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?

¿Qué? Preguntó, untando mantequilla en las papas.

El portero conocía mi apellido. Solo puedo suponer que selo dijiste.

Me miró y volvió a sus papas, ahora moliendo pimienta sobre ellas.

Jacob me lo dijo.

Sentí que se arrugaba mi frente.

¿Jacob sabe mi apellido?

Dejó a un lado la pimienta y agarró un poco de sal de un cuenco negro pequeño y la arrojó sobre las papas.

El día después de que le arranqué o critiqué por su nueva idiotez acerca de la fiesta, me preguntó a quien llevé a casa. Le dije tu nombre de pila entonces dijo: ¿Isabella Swan?, y ya que probablemente eres la única Isabella que estuvo en la fiesta, lo supuse. Así que, si, Jacob me lo dijo.

¿Cómo lo sabe Jacob? Le pregunté.

No tengo ni idea murmuró, moviéndose hacia la nevera.

No me gustaba eso.

No sé si me gusta eso. Nunca le dije mi nombre.

Llevando un bote de crema agria, los ojos de Edward cortaron hacia mí.

¿Tu chica?

Eso podría ser.

Tal vez murmuré.

Hablando de ella, comenzó él, metiendo la mano en un cajón para agarrar una cuchara, necesita bajar el tono.

¿Qué?

Dejo caer grandes cucharadas de crema agria en las papas y luego sus ojos vinieron hacia mí.

Debes aconsejarle que baje el tono. La he visto en mi club más de una vez, aunque nunca contigo. Está en la caza. Pone a los hombres nerviosos. Se hace vulnerable. Ella hará lo que tenga que hacer para conseguir lo que quiere y ellos lo saben. También saben lo que quiere. Ella se sincera de inmediato, ellos toman lo que quieren, y tira el resto de regreso y tiran el resto de vuelta porque da la sensación de que si la dejan entrar incluso un poco, los succionara hasta secarlos. Ella necesita observarte, hacer tus movimientos.

¿Mis movimientos? Le pregunté mientras él dejaba a un lado la crema agria y se dirigía hacia la puerta del horno.

Sí respondió él, deslizando hacia fuera la sartén.

¿Cuáles son mis movimientos?

Él contestó mientras ponía los gruesos filetes en los platos.

La chica en la esquina, contemplando la escena, jugando relajada. No vas hacia ellos. Ellos vendrían hacia ti si tuvieran las agallas para hacerlo lo que, supongo, rara vez hacen porque no pueden soportar acercarse y perder la promesa de ti. Eres la chica que llevas a comer. Consigues el buen champán. Le prestas atención. Le compras algo de mierda que la ablanda y la haga feliz. Entonces esperas que toda esa dulzura se vuelva salvaje cuando la metes en la cama.

¿Me vio en la esquina?

¿Y pensaba todas esas otras cosas de mí?

Mi garganta se sentía obstruida, pero me obligué a decir: ¿Perdón?

Sus ojos vinieron hacia mí, con las cejas levantadas.

¿Estoy equivocado?

Sí respondí inmediatamente.

Mierda murmuró y volvió hacia la nevera.

Uh… Edward, lo sabría y lo estás.

Él no respondió. Solo regreso con un plato de ensalada.

Entonces me di cuenta.

¿Esto es tu prestándome atención, ablandándome con el fin de llevarme a la cama? Le pregunté.

Estarás en mi cama, Isabella dijo hacia los platos mientras amontonaba ensalada en ellos.

Después de la breve discusión sobre sábanas de satén, yo quería estarlo.

Ahora.

No tanto.

Seguro de ti mismo murmuré, se giró con ambos platos y los dejó caer sobre los manteles individuales.

Luego se puso las dos manos con sus palmas anchas y planas en el mostrador y levantó sus ojos hacia mí.

Una cosa que me queda que tenemos que saber está cubierta es que me sientas en la cama. Eso pasa, nena, sabes que va a haber un tú y yo. A donde va, nadie lo sabe, pero sin embargo va, habrá un tú y yo.

Bien, ahora era un psicópata precioso y aterrador que era genial en tirar piropos como sea que vinieran e increíblemente arrogante.

Lo que sé es que voy a establecer un récord por el consumo de carne más rápido en la historia y luego voy a salir de aquí.

Un lado de su boca se curvó hacia arriba, sus ojos se calentaron y volvió a girar hacia la nevera.

Luego regresó con un par de botellas de aderezo para ensalada, las dejó caer sobre el mostrador delante de mí, entonces lo rodeó y se sentó en el taburete a mi lado.

Agarré el aderezo Ranch y comencé a rociarlo.

Nena, tienes que tomar mi punto dijo Edward en voz baja.

¿Cuál? Le pregunté cortantemente, pinchando mi ensalada con e tenedor.

Regaña a tu chica. Ella necesita calmarlo. Si no lo hace, saldrá herida y ese dolor puede venir de muchas maneras diferentes.

Creo que anoche tu hermano le enseño esa lección, le informé y empujé ensalada en mi boca.

Edward no respondió.

Mastiqué, tragué y clavé más ensalada mientras proseguía: Y, ahora, me estás enseñando una diferente.

De repente, su mano estaba envuelta alrededor de la parte trasera de mi cuello y mis ojos no estaban en mi plato. Estaban en los de él porque me había atraído hacia él torciéndome.

No luches contra esto advirtió.

He decidido que no hay un esto para pelear repliqué.

Estás aterrorizada de mí y entraste aquí por ti misma. Nadie te arrastró hasta aquí. No trajiste a nadie para cuidar tu espalda. Nadie te hizo quedarte. No trates de engañarme o a ti misma sobre el hecho de que no quieres explorar esto conmigo. Lo quieres o no estarías aquí. Te tengo peleándolo. Solo te lo estoy diciendo, no vas a ganar.

No sabes eso, le dije.

Sí, lo sé porque estás sentada justo aquí conmigo.

Y puedo alejarme.

Sí puedes hacer eso, pero no vas a hacerlo y lo sé porque viniste en primer lugar. Y también sé esto porque cuando estábamos hablando de mis sábanas, tu cara me dijo que querías saber qué podía hacerte en ellas y no importa con lo que tu cabeza trate de joderte, no vas a ser capaz de detenerte hasta que lo averigües.

No estoy segura de que me gustes.

No hace falta que te guste para permitirme follarte pero ya que me gustas, lo preferiría de esa manera.

Lo miré sintiendo mi vientre curvarse a pesar de estar enojada con él.

Luego susurré: ¿Te gusto?

Sus ojos se movieron de nuevo sobre mi cara antes de bloquearlos con los míos y me susurró en respuesta: Nena, te disculpaste por estar en mi habitación y lo querías decir. En un día, devolviste un teléfono que cuesta mil dólares y lo hiciste con todo su empaque. Me diste las gracias por darle una paliza a tu casero. Y me hiciste reír. Y esto no se mete en lo mucho que me gusta mirarte. Así que, sí, definitivamente me gustas y lo hago porque eres la única mujer que he conocido en más de una década que haría algo de esa mierda.

Eso me gustó. Me gustaban un montón de cosas sobre él. También me disgustaban muchas cosas acerca de él. Y había mucho viniendo hacia mí, podría perder de vista que estaba ganando.

Encuentro todo esto muy confuso, admití con cautela.

Te metes en mi cama, y lo arreglaré.

¿En serio?

¿Eres tan bueno? Le pregunté con leve sarcasmo, pero él se me acercó por lo que mi cara estaba a unos centímetros de la suya.

Si, lo soy, nena. Cuidaré de ti allí en todas las maneras que necesites que lo haga. Eso lo puedo garantizar.

Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo en mi cuello mientras miraba dentro de sus ojos súper serios.

Llámame loca, pero su confianza y las palabras que iban con ella que prácticamente prometían que cuidaría de mis necesidades estaban sin duda en el lado de gustar.

Tiempo de parar esto.

Así que espeté: He decidido que tengo hambre.

Sus ojos pasaron de serios a cálidos de nuevo. Cuando hicieron eso la última vez no estaba hasta cerca para conseguir el impacto completo y teniéndolo, deseaba no haberlo hecho al mismo tiempo que memorizaba esa mirada y la sensación que me daba.

Luego dijo suavemente: Entonces será mejor que deje comer a mi nena.

Eso sería bueno, le contesté en voz baja. Pero, ¿podemos hacerlo sin hablar? La mayor parte del tiempo cuando hablas, me asustas.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se iluminaron cercanos al humor y eso fue incluso mejor.

Funciona para mí murmuró entonces. Corta ese filete y pruébalo, no hablarás de todos modos. Estarás comiendo más.

No puedo esperar, dije en voz baja, sus ojos se posaron en mi boca y se oscurecieron.

Bueno, eso fue lo mejor.

Entonces sus ojos regresaron, su mano le dio un apretón a mi cuello y me soltó.

Se volvió hacia su plato. Yo hice lo mismo. Él empezó a comer. Después de un trago de vino que casi me ahoga, lo reanudé.

Unos cinco segundos después me di cuenta de que tenía razón sobre el filete.

Se derretía en tu boca.

Perfecto.

Chicas espero que disfruten de este capítulo que les juro que me costo horas de sueño y horas de estudio.

Estoy muy feliz por la cantidad de reviews que me han dado son las mejores, de corazón gracias me hacen muy feliz :). Sobre el próximo capítulo espero que pueda ser a principios de mayo porque de verdad que cada vez tengo más cosas que hacer, pero trankis que yo siempre termino lo que comienzo. Bueno eso. Gracias infinitas y nos leemos.

Nikki


	6. Capítulo 6: primera parte

**Capítulo 6: Algo calmado y sustentado (Parte 1)**

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Solo sabía que me encontraba sumamente cómoda y cálida.

Entonces las vi. Ventanas de piso a techo y las luces de Denver centellando.

Estaba en el desgarbado y cómo sofá de gamuza gris en alguna habitación de Edward, aquella que está en el fondo del pasillo donde guardaba su televisión y claramente donde realizaba su normal vida cotidiana, todos los días (si es que hacia eso). Decorada en tonos grises desde claros hasta oscuros pero era por mucho estilizado, engalanado para la comodidad y no el impacto visual. Y fue a donde él me llevó a esperar cuando fue llamado afuera para algún negocio que no me explicó exactamente.

Edward estaba en la casa y él había arrojado una suave manta de lana sobre mí para mantenerme caliente.

De acuerdo, está bien.

Uhm…

Mierda…

Tomé una respiración profunda, permanecí tendida cálida y cómoda en su sillón y dejé que mi mente volara a través de nuestras actividades después del almuerzo lo cual fue que me llevó a recordar pasar el rato mientras él veía lo que tenía que ver con el fin de que estuviera allí cuando él volviera.

Había, según lo acordado, no hablado mientras comíamos. Él también me había provisto de una comida increíble. No era solo la carne, que fue, por cierto, por mucho el mejor trozo de carne que jamás había probado. La papa horneada estuvo deliciosa también. La piel estaba crujiente y de alguna manera saborizada con especias, ajo, hierbas italianas y el interior estaba mullido con la cantidad justa de condimentos, mantequilla y crema agria. Fue simple, abundante y delicioso.

Cuando terminamos, había roto el sello de hablar para decirme: ''Mantén tu trasero en la silla''. Hice esto mientras él recogía los platos, los llevaba al fregadero y dejaba caer casualmente la vajilla tan genial como el infierno con estrépito. Los dejó allí sin enjuagar y procedió a rellenar mi copa de vino.

Entonces se paseó por la cocina, desapareciendo alrededor de la pared solo para regresar en unos instantes con un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor Zippo en la mano. Suavemente, me bajó del taburete y nos dirigió hacia las puertas del balcón, no bajando los escalones de la parte hundida sino guiándome alrededor del borde.

Incluso con los pies descalzos y solo una camiseta en el aire frío a mediados de marzo en Colorado, salió, llevándome con él. Me soltó para sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo con un chasquido y giro de su Zippo. No era una fumadora, pero llámame loca, siempre había pensado que los Zippos eran geniales. Luego dejó caer el paquete y el encendedor sobre la mesa de hierro forjado, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de mi codo y me posicionó frente a la barandilla del balcón.

Entonces contuve la respiración mientras él se colocaba detrás de mí y pasaba un brazo alrededor de mi pecho, empujándome hacia atrás contra su parte frontal.

Luego levantó su cigarrillo y dio una calada. Levanté mi copa de vino y bebí un sorbo.

-No deberías fumar- le recomendé después de que tragué mi vino.

-He oído eso antes- murmuró.

-Apuesto a que sí- murmuré de nuevo.

- ¿Te molesta?- preguntó y pensé acerca de esto.

A pesar de que era una no fumadora de toda la vida, no me molestaba. Era loco pero me recordaba a casa. Mi papá fumaba. Lo mismo hizo mi tía. Estaba acostumbrada al olor. En cuanto concernía a mi padre, me hacía sentir nostalgia. En cuanto concernía a mi tía, era solo la forma en que era. Era mi hogar. Los dos con los que había crecido.

-No- respondí en voz baja pero con honestidad-. Me recuerda a casa.

- ¿Tus padres fuman?

-Sí, mi papá. También mi tía. Era una chimenea. Paquete y medio al día.

Sentí su cuerpo tenso y preguntó:

- ¿Tu tía?

- Ella me crio después de que mis padres murieran.

Se quedo en silencio un momento, la tensión creciente, luego soltó su brazo alrededor de mi pecho solo para cambiarlo por su mano moviéndome. Se movió también apoyando una cadera contra la barandilla y a continuación su brazo alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia su frente, casi tocándonos, mientras miraba hacia mí.

- ¿Tus padres murieron?- preguntó en voz baja, con los ojos fijos pero su rostro de nuevo en blanco.

-Sí, cuando estaba en segundo grado.

Sus ojos se entornaron ligeramente.

- ¿Los dos?

- Robo de auto.

Aún sin ninguna inexpresividad. Un destelló iluminó sus ojos y le oí inhalar agudamente en una exclamación.

Luego susurró.

- ¿Qué diablos?

- Trabajaban juntos. No… - Sacudí mi cabeza-. Se iban a trabajar juntos. Trabajaban en edificios uno frente al otro por lo que conducían juntos. Me llevaban a la escuela, me dejaban y luego se dirigían a trabajar juntos. Los testigos dijeron que estaban sentados en un semáforo en rojo y algún sujeto con una pistola abrió la puerta de papá. Él le disparó tres veces, lo tiró a la calle, se subió y se fue con mamá en el auto. Quince kilómetros de allí, encontraron a mi madre, también le disparó, en la calle. Papá sobrevivió el viaje al hospital, pero murió en el quirófano. Mamá recibió un disparo en la sien. Murió antes de que él la empujara fuera del auto.

Su brazo me dejó, sus ojos no, entonces su mano se acercó al costado de mi cuello y se deslizó hasta mi cabello mientras murmuraba:

- Jesús, mierda, nena.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Edward, está bien. Sé que suena dramático, pero no lo es. Cosas malas pasan todo el tiempo a un montón de gente. Obviamente, no tenían idea de que iban a morir al mismo tiempo, por lo que no hicieron los arreglos para qué hacer conmigo. Mi tía, la hermana de mi madre, me acogió y tomó el control de su patrimonio, tal como estaba, y los seguros de vida. Mi tío, el hermano de mi padre, vive en Alaska. Intentó movilizar las cosas para intentar conseguir encargarse de mí, pero trabajaba en un gasoducto, no estaba casado y vivía en una barraca con un montón de otros chicos. Los jueces no continuaron por eso. Y mi abuela, la mamá de mi mamá, ya estaba enferma, por lo que quedó descartada. Ella dejó a mi abuelo, y él regreso a Italia porque al parecer era un idiota pero también porque echaba de menos su casa, pero no echó de menos a sus hijas y no tuvo nada que ver con ellas después de que se fue. Papá no era cercano a sus padres. Ya habían criado a dos hijos y no estaban ansiosos de tener una niña de siete años para criar así que no intentaron obtener la custodia. Sin embargo, fueron relativamente geniales y siguen siéndolo, a pesar de que viven en Arizona. Así que mi tía me crió y ella, uhm… fumaba. Y también, eh… bebía mucho vodka.

Los ojos de Edward mantuvieron cautivos los míos y preguntó:

- ¿Bebía? ¿Murió también?

- No, está muy viva. Al parecer, si te conviertes en uno de los Esbirros de Satanás como recompensa te hace inmune al cáncer, enfermedades cardíacas y del hígado.

Ante las palabras ''Esbirros de Satanás'', sentí sus dedos flexionarse fuertemente contra mi cuero cabelludo, pero esperó hasta que terminé de hablar cuando preguntó:

- ¿Ella no hizo lo correcto por ti?

A modo de respuesta, le expliqué.

Tenía un trabajo, y me mude con tres chicas, renta-paga, dormí en un sofá durante ocho mese hasta que una de ellas se fue y yo lo hice dos días después de cumplir los dieciocho. Todavía iba a la escuela secundaria hasta que me gradué, pero a los dieciocho años me fui, absolutamente.

- Ella no hizo lo correcto por ti- murmuró, entonces flexionó el cuello y lo vi darle una calada a su cigarrillo y exhalar una corriente enojada de humo. Luego contempló la Cordillera Frontal con una expresión en su rostro que le hacía parecer como si estuviera conspirando algo.

- Fue hace años, Edward- dije en voz baja y sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia mí.

- ¿Te golpeó?- gruñó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, simplemente no es muy agradable.

-En el lenguaje de Isabella ¿qué, exactamente, significa no muy agradable?

- ¿lenguaje de Isabella?

- Estás siendo indiferente, ya lo sé. Pero no te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cómo estás lidiando con esto. Así que quiero saber y quiero saberlo exactamente.

-Edward- empecé, y su rostro profundizó en el mío incluso mientras su mano tiraba de mi cabello hacia arriba, hacia él.

-exacto, nena- ordenó.

Suspiré.

Entonces empecé a hablar porque no lo conocía muy bien pero estaba empezando a conocer el hecho de que tendía a encontrar formas de obtener lo que quería y la mayoría de esas formas envolvía niveles extremos de autoritarismo mezclado con tenacidad.

Cuando empecé a hablar, se alejó, dejándome un centímetro atrás y fumando mientras lo hacía.

-Simplemente no era agradable y su no ser agradable se convertía en ser una perra no agradable cuando bebía mucho lo que por desgracia, era a menudo. No teníamos mucho y no tenía mucho antes de que me acogiera y no estoy segura de que fuera inteligente porque no contó con que la póliza de seguro y el resto de lo que obtuvo vendiendo nuestra casa y el resto de nuestras cosas se acabara tan rápido. Pero ya que se lo sopló todo en vino, cigarros, ropa y nuevos muebles, un estéreo, una TV, dejándome con mi abuela enferma y yendo a Las Vegas o en un crucero y cosas como esa, era el destino.

Edward siguió fumando mientras hablaba, pero su mano en mi cabello, se deslizó hacia abajo por mi cuello y su pulgar, acariciando la piel allí.

Se sentía bien, tan bien que era una distracción y mantener mi mente fuera de cuán bien se sentía su pulgar acariciando ligeramente mi piel, seguí hablando.

Pero al menos era agradable antes de que el dinero se acabara. Sabía que era una pérdida para ella porque me lo dijo. Sabía que ella sentía que merecía una compensación por acogerme porque casi me hizo su esclava. Yo cocinaba. Limpiaba. En el momento en que pude conducir, hice la compra de comestibles. Ella no hacía nada de eso y quiero decir nunca. Se sentaba sobre su trasero y si quería una bebida, me decía que le trajera una, té helado, ocasionalmente, vino en su mayoría. No me ayudaba con mi tarea, aunque probablemente no era lo suficientemente inteligente para ayudar. No le importaban mis calificaciones. Constantemente hacía observaciones sobre mi ropa, mi cabello. Solo por ser desagradable. En el minuto en que pude conseguir un trabajo, me hizo hacerlo, entonces me hacía comprar mis propias cosas y paró de darme dinero, solo un techo sobre mi cabeza y me alimentaba. Estaba perpetuamente de malhumor. La vida no era buena para ella, nunca lo era. Pero si la vida no era buena, no era la clase de persona que encontraba una forma de hacerla de esa forma. Solo esperaba que lo fuera y mientras el tiempo pasaba, no mejoraba, incluso si no hacía nada para mejorarlo, se volvía más y más enojada.

Edward siguió fumando, mirándome, acariciándome y exhalé y continué.

- No tenía un hombre o al menos no un hombre que colgará de una mujer perezosa por mucho tiempo, así que me culpó de eso también. Decía que los hombres en su vida la dejaban porque me tenía a mí colgada de su cuello. Pero realmente, era solo ella. Y peor, realmente amaba a mi mamá. Como, realmente. Es extraño, pero creo que la única persona en la vida a quien realmente amó era mi mamá. Me parezco a mi mamá. Me lo decía todo el tiempo. La mayoría de las veces decía que apestaba que yo estuviera allí y no mi mamá. He pensado en ello y siempre me preguntaba si era eso lo que la hacía una perra. Que extrañara a mi mamá, no sabía cómo tratar con ello, tenía un exceso de sentimientos que manejar y no sabía cómo y era la clase de persona que lo tomaba sobre mí. Lo que sea. En pocas palabras, no divertido, así que en el minuto que me pude, me fui. No la vi nunca más. Ahora es solo un recuerdo.

Terminado, paré de hablar.

Edward no se movió, ni su cuerpo o sus ojos de mí.

Entonces su mano dejó mi cuello y se alejó de mí para ir a la mesa y tirar su cigarro en un limpio cenicero de vidrio cortada que estaba puesto sobre la mesa de hierro forjado. Una vez terminada la misión, sus ojos volvieron a las montañas.

Hizo todo esto y lo hizo sin hablar.

Tampoco lo hice, pero me giré a mirarlo y seguí mirándolo mientras inspeccionaba la cordillera.

Finalmente, pensando en que esto era raro, lo llamé.

- ¿Edward?

Sus ojos instantáneamente vinieron a mí.

-Te llevaré a cenar mañana en la noche- declaró y parpadeé.

Había hecho lo que me pidió, explicar sobre mi tía exactamente y no tenía comentarios.

Jesús, este chico era raro. Caliente, pero raro.

- No puedo- le dije- Tengo clases.

- ¿Clases?- preguntó.

- Escuela. Escuela de belleza. Estoy sacando una certificación en Tecnología de la piel.

- Martes- estableció inmediatamente y sacudí mi cabeza.

-Clientas. Dos de ellas. Una a las seis treinta. Una a las ocho.

- ¿Clientas?

- Ya estoy certificada como técnica en uñas. Ambos son acrílicos.

Se giró para mirarme de lleno y preguntó,

- ¿Por qué tomas clientas por las noches y fines de semana?

- Porque trabajo como empleada de archivo a tiempo completo durante el día.

Me estudió.

Entonces murmuró,

- La vida no es buena, encuentra una forma de hacerla de esa forma o al menos hacerla mejor.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté tranquilamente pero lo sabía. Esas eran mis propias palabras viniendo de regreso a mí.

-No sé una mierda sobre esto- anunció-. ¿Las mujeres que hacen uñas necesitan tener un trabajo a tiempo completo para cubrir sus traseros?

- Uhm... no. Pero solo tengo clientela a tiempo parcial. Para rentar una estación en un salón o lo que sea y vivir de ello, necesito una clientela a tiempo completo. Estoy trabajando en ello.

-Nena, un trabajo a tiempo completo con la escuela, solo lo señalo, es una hazaña imposible.

- Solo me quedan unas cuantas semanas de mi certificación en tecnología de la piel y puedo empezar a tomar clientes los lunes, miércoles y viernes en la noche. Eso lo hará más fácil. Y puedo diversificar y conseguir clientes de faciales también.

Su boca se apretó. Entonces sus ojos regresaron a la cordillera.

- ¿Edward?-llamé.

Sus ojos cortaron de regreso a mí.

- Con el horario que llevas, nena, no hay tiempo para mí. No me gusta eso.

Presioné mis labios juntos porque esto era una especie de verdad.

- No trabajo los sábados en la noche ni la mayoría de domingos,-dije suavemente.

- Yo trabajo los sábados en la noche, lo que deja solo los domingos, - replicó, entonces repitió-: Así que, no me gusta esto.

Jesús. Dijo que le gustaba pero la evidencia sugería que en verdad le gustaba.

Y me gustó eso.

-Vendrás al club el sábado- declaró-. Trae a tus chicas. Te daré un VIP y enviaré un auto para ti y para ellas. Cualquier amigo que lleves que quieras allí, te daré el número de Kathleen, te dará los pases que necesites para aquellos que se encuentren contigo en tu sección. Pasaré tiempo contigo en el club si lo tengo pero restringido, pasarás tiempo conmigo después de que termine. También reclamo el domingo.

-Tengo clientes el domingo en la mañana- le dije.

- Te llevaré a casa para tomarlos y te recogeré para pasar el resto del domingo conmigo.

¿Llevarme a casa?

Eso significaba que asumía que pasaría la noche con él.

Y me gustaba esa presunción.

Mi corazón se apretó.

El móvil en el bolsillo trasero de Edward timbró.

-Dame un segundo, nena-murmuró, sacándolo, mirando a la pantalla luego oprimiendo un botón y poniéndolo en su oreja-. Diga- saludó, hizo una pausa y luego hubo un semi- gruñido-. Dime que estás jodiéndome. -Otra pausa y luego un molesto-: ¿Qué hora es? - pausa entonces-, ¿por qué diablos tuvo que esperar hasta casi las jodidas dos treinta para arrastrar su trasero hasta ti? -silencio entonces-, Jesús, mierda, esta perra va a hacer que mi puta cabeza estalle. Maldita sea. ¿Reporto que él es un regular?- pausa entonces, más molestia, como en realmente muy molesto-. ¿Él lo ha hecho antes?- otra pausa entonces, siniestramente en voz baja-: Oh no. Este es un mensaje que voy a retransmitir. Tengo a Isabella conmigo. Voy a hacer que se establezca y te veré en el club. - Pausa entonces -. Así es. Veinte, tal vez treinta. Nos vemos.

Él apretó un botón y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mí.

-Tengo que ir a hacer algo y quiero que esperes aquí por mí.

-Tal vez debería… -empecé pero él negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero que esperes aquí por mí.

-Edward…

- Isabella, no estás involucrada en esto, pero hace dos semanas cuando entraste en mi dormitorio para usar mi teléfono, la vida que habías estado viviendo de por sí no tan buena se puso aún mejor. Porque yo voy a hacerla de esa manera. Y a cambio, voy a pedir muy poco de ti. Y ahora mismo, todo lo que te pido es que esperes aquí hasta que yo vuelva a casa para poder pasar más tiempo contigo ya que probablemente no voy a verte de nuevo en una semana más.

Iba a hacer mi vida mejor.

Oh Dios.

Oh mi…

Oh mierda.

Él tenía razón. Ya lo había hecho. Teléfonos caros. Apartamento seguro. Costos ahorrados de un taxi. Carnes suculentas. Mis chicas soportando una escena y obteniendo cupones VIP y acompañantes hasta su automóvil para tratar de compensarlo.

-Mierda, un auto, nena. Tengo que conseguirte algo decente.

Oh Dios.

¡Estaba pensando en comprarme un auto!

- ¿Isabella?

Mi cuerpo se sacudió y mis ojos se centraron en él.

-Edward, no lo sé.

Estaba a un metro de distancia.

Y entonces ya no lo estaba, sus manos ahuecando mi mandíbula otra vez y su rostro era todo lo que podía ver.

-Nena, come lo que quieras, bebe lo que quieras, ve la televisión o una película y solo espera por mí. Todo lo que pido es tu tiempo, y cuando vuelva, tu compañía. Y te digo, realmente quiero que me la des - dijo suavemente.

Dios, en serio, me gustaba.

Y me gustaba lo mucho que me gustaba.

Porque, llámame loca, yo le gustaba.

- Está bien— concordé.

Miré desde cerca como sus ojos sonrieron.

Mi corazón se apretó y mis labios se separaron.

Luego miré de cerca como sus ojos se posaron en mi boca. Entonces los vi oscurecerse.

En ese momento, mis pechos se hincharon, mis rodillas se debilitaron y mi mano libre se elevó hasta aferrarse a un lado de su camiseta a nivel de la cintura.

- Mierda, quiero devorar esa boca - murmuró como si hablara para sí mismo, pero lo oí dado que estaba allí conmigo, mirando mi boca, los ojos ahora oscuros y hambrientos y un hormigueo se deslizó por mi columna vertebral, cuello, irradiándose sobre mi cuero cabelludo mientras otro cosquilleo golpeaba un lugar secreto dentro de mí.

Está bien, de acuerdo.

Muy bien, Dios.

Quería que él - devorara- mi boca. Quería eso con cada parte de mí.

Mi cuerpo se balanceó hacia el suyo, pero sus manos se tensaron en mi mandíbula y sus ojos se movieron a los míos.

- Ahora no, nena- Susurró-. Voy a devorar tu boca, quiero darle tiempo, atención, no tengo lo primero y si te doy lo último, no haré lo que tengo que hacer.

Eso fue decepcionante. En serio decepcionante.

Aun así, susurré en respuesta:

- Está bien.

Él no me soltó, solo me miró a los ojos.

Entonces, las yemas de sus dedos se tensaron en mi piel, y en una áspera voz sexy como el infierno que también estremeció un lugar secreto en mí, gruñó:

-Mierda, no puedo jodidamente esperar a tenerte bajo mí y mirando hacia mí como estas jodidamente haciendo ahora mismo.

Está bien, de acuerdo.

Muy bien, Dios.

Me gustó eso también.

-Edward… - suspiré.

-Jesús, voy a tener esa belleza.

Oh Dios.

Otro hormigueo secreto.

-Cariño- susurré mientras me balanceaba cerca.

-Aléjate de mí, Isabella- ordenó.

- ¿perdón?

- Aléjate de mí, nena. Ahora.

Lo miré a los ojos. Entonces hice lo que me dijo.

Sus manos cayeron, pero una agarró la mía. Luego me llevó a alguna de sus cómodas habitaciones de tonos grises. Luego cargó una película para mí.

Después pasó un dedo a través de la cadera de mis jeans, me prometió que volvería pronto y me dejó.

continuara...

Bueno chicas como muchas pudieron leer en mis notas anteriores recibí amenazas por este fic, amenazas que finalmente decidí meterme en la... por lo que continuaré el fic, pero para agregar más seguridad a esto de igual forma les doy mi blog donde estoy subiendo esta historia ,junto con próximas adaptaciones igual de deliciosas ( hojas de ilusion .blogspot .com )(todo junto)

Sobre este capítulo, aun no esta terminado (por eso le puse primera parte) pero no quería dejarlas sin nada para esta fría noche (por lo menos en mi país), así que me comprometo si o si a subirles la segunda parte esta semana.

Sobre las personas que me pidieron el nombre del libro sepan que lo doy al final de la historia y que si quieren el libro por e - mail tienen que escribirme en mi blog. (Después de todo la idea es que me lean). Bueno seria...muchos cariños ha todas ellas que me han apoyado con su buena onda.


	7. Capítulo 6: segunda parte

**Capítulo 6: Algo calmado y sustentado (Parte 2)**

Cuando lo hizo, bebí de mi vino y enloquecí. Luego me tiré en su cómodo sofá mientras todavía enloquecía y bebía vino. Después puse mi vino en la mesa de centro cuadrada en frente de mí y traté de concentrarme en la película.

Luego, por supuesto, me quedé dormida.

Y mientras dormía, Edward llegó a casa y me cubrió con una suave manta caliente de lana.

-_Hace dos semanas, cuando entraste en mi dormitorio para usar mi teléfono, la vida que habías estado viviendo de por sí no tan buena se puso aún mejor. Jodidamente mucho mejor. Porque yo voy a hacerla de esa manera_. – Cerré los ojos y suspiré-

Luego retiré la manta, me puse de pie y caminé por la habitación hasta las ventanas. No había ninguna parte hundida en esta sala, todo al mismo nivel. Aun así, era impresionante.

Me quedé mirando la vista observando lo que ya había notado vagamente. En ningún momento, de día o de noche, la vista de Edward era mala. A la luz del sol, las montañas y su esplendor. A la luz de la luna, las luces de la ciudad y las montañas sombreadas de púrpura durante la noche.

A medida que mis ojos se desenfocaron, las luces parpadeantes de la ciudad se hicieron borrosas y me vi reflejada en las ventanas.

Tenía bien el cabello. Incluso Jessica decía que deseaba tener mi cabello, y eso que el de ella era increíble. También tenía un montón de él. Era largo, más allá del tirante de mi sujetador en la parte posterior. Era brillante, incluso cuando no usaba productos inductores del brillo. Un profundo y rico castaño brillante.

También tuve suerte en el departamento de la piel. Cuando era más joven, en torno a esa época del mes, puede que me saliera una mancha o dos, pero esto se detuvo en mis veinte años. Mi piel también tenía la extraña habilidad de lucir bien en una forma de rosado pálido cremosos durante el invierno, pero me bronceaba con relativa facilidad en el verano.

Esto era por lo que mi papá y mi mamá siempre solían verse en mis ojos, sonreír su dulce sonrisa, y susurrarme en su forma cantarina: -Cuando los chicos irlandeses sonríen… -Mi papá era irlandés y a pesar que ninguno de ellos había estado en Irlanda, ambos declaraban con grave autoridad que los irlandeses tenían los ojos más hermosos del mundo. Y mamá ponía los ojos de papá y los míos por delante como prueba y lo hacía repetidamente.

No podía verlos muy bien en mi reflejo en la ventana pero sabía que eran de un gris luminoso con un muy delgado anillo azul medianoche en el borde del iris. Estaban bien puestos en mi rostro y con mi mamá dándome sus oscuras y largas pestañas y oscuras y arqueadas cejas, incluso yo tenía que admitir que mis ojos eran impactantes. Después de todo ser mitad irlandesa e italiana tiene lo suyo.

Media un metro sesenta. Tenía pechos y trasero y un estómago ligeramente redondeado que incluso a pesar de que trataba de correr tanto como pudiera, hacia abdominales y flexiones en pelotas de estabilidad sin mencionar flexiones y otras cosas, la redondez no se iba. Mi diafragma era delgado, mi cintura pequeña, tenía brazos decentes, no tan torneados como los de Jessica, pero no eran flácidos, pero la redondez en mi vientre siempre me molestaba. Rosalie me decía que funcionaba, que lucía bien en mí, que los hombres lo buscaban totalmente, especialmente si venía con una cintura pequeña y gran trasero y pechos. Además me dijo que iba a aprenderlo a medida que pasara el tiempo y superara el odiarlo.

Pero eso aún no pasaba.

Aparte de eso, mirando mi reflejo, sabiendo de corazón y ojos mentales, aun así, me veía diferente.

Estaba viendo lo que Edward veía en mí.

La gente era la gente y todos eran diferentes. Había tantos gustos y opiniones diferentes como gente había. Y no pasaba desapercibido que había hombres a quienes les gustaban los pechos, el trasero y el cabello mucho, mucho más de lo que les gustaban las súper delgadas y los cortes.

Y claramente, Edward era uno de esos.

Pero allí estaba mi rostro del que él hablaba y parada allí, recordé cómo papá solía detener a mamá sin razón para sostener su mejilla y pasar su pulgar sobre ella mientras sus ojos se movían sobre su rostro. Lo hacía como si estuviera hipnotizado, como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez incluso a pesar de que la había tenido por años. Y lo hacía siempre sonriendo.

Y además recordaba cómo mi tía se emborrachaba en ocasiones y cómo hablaba y hablaba de la belleza extrema de mi madre.

- Podría haber tenido a cualquiera—había despotricado-, a cualquiera. Una estrella de cine. Un millonario. Con una mirada. Así de hermosa era mi hermana.

No me golpeó a pesar de que me hablaba basura a menudo sobre lo que vestía, mi maquillaje, mi cabello, además me decía muchas veces que me veía como mi mamá. Así dándole a mamá ese cumplido significaba que también, incluso a pesar de que no lo entendía, me lo daba a mí.

Tenía un rostro que levantaba un millar de erecciones. Un rostro por el que hombres peleaban guerras. Un rostro que un hombre tan agresivamente masculino y hermoso como, Edward quería poseer.

Miré mi forma borrosa en el vidrio y sonreí una sonrisa secreta que era solo para mí mientras sentía algo calmado y nutritivo instalarse profundamente en mí.

Entonces salí de la habitación en busca de Edward.

En el minuto que abrí la puerta, escuché a Billie Holliday, era súper tranquilo y sabía que era porque quería música pero no quería molestarme.

Sonreí mi sonrisa secreta otra vez, pero no curvó mis labios, se curvaron en ese lugar tranquilo y saciado dentro de mí.

Llegué al área de la sala-cocina y vi las luces bajas del mostrador en la cocina y una luz abovedada suavemente iluminando la sala hundida. Además había una lámpara de piso alta que no había notado en la esquina de la ventana sobre el nivel superior que lanzaba un suave brillo en el espacio.

Edward no estaba a la vista hasta que mi escaneo del área llegó al balcón exterior y vi su figura sombreada y el brillo de una colilla de cigarro.

Me moví hacia allí y salí viéndolo girarse.

Tenía botas y un cuello de tortuga negro. Me pregunté si escondía a Metallica o si Metallica había sido una totalmente casual muestra de personalidad. Edward era un recuerdo y de alguna forma tenía a un chico caliente propietario de un club en un caro cuello de tortuga.

-Oye—Llamé mientras me movía a través del balcón hacia él-. Perdona, me dormí.

-Aquí, nena—dijo de vuelta suavemente incluso mientras iba hacia allí, pero cuando su brazo salió supe que significaba que me quería allí como dentro de sus brazos.

Pensé en ello mientras movía los pies.

Entonces lo hice y su brazo se curvó alrededor de mi cintura y tiró la parte baja de mi cuerpo hacia él.

-¿Terminaste con los negocios?—pregunté, levantando mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirar su rostro suavemente iluminado en parte por la luna, por las luces de la ciudad y parcialmente por las luces que venían de su apartamento.

-Si—respondió y entonces preguntó,

-¿Dormiste la noche anterior?

-No más que un poquito.

-Joder—Murmuró, entonces dio la mitad de la razón-, Jacob.

Él era la otra mitad de la razón, pero no compartiría esto. No dije nada.

Se movió y aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero que descansaba en el borde de la barandilla.

Entonces volvió a mí, curvando su otro brazo alrededor de mí de forma que me sostenía flojamente en sus brazos y preguntó:

-¿Qué le pasó?

Esta pregunta era confusa así que pregunté de vuelta.

-¿Quién?

-El tipo que terminó con tus padres.

Tomé un inesperado aliento como si me hubiera golpeado con un sorpresivo golpe de cuerpo.

O lo había oído o estaba enfocado, porque repitió,

-¿Qué le paso?

-Siguió vivo—susurré.

-¿Sin libertad condicional?

Sacudí mi cabeza. Dos personas asesinadas que no hacían nada excepto conducir al trabajo. Eran los padres de una niña de siete años y murieron por un hombre que chocó su auto porque estaba literalmente huyendo de los policías. Policías que, finalmente, lo capturaron porque era requerido por dejar a su novia embarazada en un hospital, estaba molesto debido a que estuviera embarazada. Un problema que resolvió, ya que ella perdió al bebé.

-No. No libertad condicional.

Edward se mantuvo en ello.

-¿Vivió una larga?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

-No lo sé.

- Si murió en prisión, es como que los policías deberían habértelo dicho.

-¿Se lo dirían a mi tía?

-Si lo hicieron cuando eras menor de edad, quizás, esperando que te lo dijera. Ahora, no. Lo harían, te hubieran encontrado.

-Bien, no he oído nada.

Estuvo tranquilo por un momento antes de murmurar:

-Ni un golpe de libertad condicional, nada de informarte.

Sospechaba que era verdad, pero no tenía idea. No pensaba en él. Nunca.

Y tampoco quería saber.

-¿Por qué me preguntas sobre él?—Pregunté tranquilamente y sus brazos me dieron un ligero apretón.

-Nada, solo curiosidad, nena. Me callaré sobre eso, ¿sí?

Asentí.

Edward preguntó:

-¿Tienes hambre?

Por alguna razón, reí, entonces expliqué:

-Uh… el almuerzo fue bastante grande.

-Si, nena, pero el almuerzo fue hace casi seis horas y media antes.

Parpadeé hacia él.

-¿Es tan tarde?

-Uh… si.

Caray.

-Quizás debería ir a casa—murmuré en su garganta y obtuve otro ligero apretón.

-No, quizás deberías responder mi pregunta de si tienes hambre.

Pensándolo y sabiendo el tiempo, de repente la tenía…

-Sí, pero si me haces filete explotaré.

Oí su suave y profunda risa. También la sentí. Nunca me había ocurrido y me gustó mucho. Luego me dijo:

-Estate tranquila, cocina una vez por semana. Tienes esa suerte. Te llevaré a cenar algo.

Una cita. De hecho, ese día había sido la más larga, rara y extrañamente comprensiva cita en la historia aunque había aparecido en su casa para decirle que no quería volver a verlo. Compartimos. Nos tocamos. Tuvimos momentos de intensidad. Cocinó para mí. Dormí en su casa. Y ahora íbamos a salir a cenar por primera vez.

Mientras pensaba esto, recibí otro apretón y una orden:

-Chaqueta, Isabella.

No me moví, sino que miré su rostro en sombras.

-¿Puedo conducir tu auto?

-No—negó inmediatamente.

-Soy buena conductora.

-Tu trasero está junto a mí, yo conduzco. Si alguna vez quieres pedirlo prestado, todo tuyo.

-Edward, solo tuve una experiencia pero creo que realmente soy mejor conductora que tú.

-Esto lo dudo, cariño, dado que conduzco camionetas, autos, y autos de carrera. Mi papá era un maldito loco de las carreras, las vivía, las respiraba, me puso detrás del volante de un auto de carreras cuando tenía ocho y nunca miró hacia atrás.

Esto explicaba el comentario de – conduzco desde los doce—aunque había medio mentido, dado que yo creía que los autos de carrera contaban, así que era en realidad desde los ocho.

No le comenté esto. En cambio señalé:

-Esas personas de las carreras tienen accidentes todo el tiempo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que oíste que un conductor tuviera uno en la calle?

Él, desafortunadamente, tenía un punto.

Decidí no decírselo y lo concedí con el silencio.

Aceptó y luego declaró:

-Yo conduzco. Tú vienes. No es una regla, es una ley. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Y si tienes un horrible accidente y te rompes la mano y el tobillo?—pregunté para ser más específica.

-Si esa mierda ocurre, espero por Dios que seas lo suficientemente lista para tomar el teléfono y llamar una ambulancia en lugar de arrastrarme al auto, lo que sería una agonía, lanzarme en él y llevarme al hospital.

Otro punto válido.

De nuevo lo concedí en silencio.

El cuerpo de Edward comenzó a sacudirse igual que su voz al preguntar:

-¿Hemos acabado con esta conversación malditamente estúpida?

-Supongo—murmuré, aun deseando conducir el auto.

Recibí otro ligero apretón y me miró sonriente.

-Cuando quieras, cariño, puedes llevar mi auto de paseo. Solo dilo. Lo arreglaré. Solo no iré contigo.

-¿Por qué?—pregunté.

-Porque soy un hombre—respondió.

-¿Y?

-Lo aclararé—se ofreció-. Soy un hombre que no permite que su mujer ni ninguna otra mujer conduzcan cuando mi trasero está en el auto.

-Eso linda con la locura del macho, Edward—le informé.

-Sí. —No estaba para nada ofendido-. Acostúmbrate a eso, cariño.

Entonces se me ocurrió que estaba señalando lo obvio.

Así que lo concedí, no con silencio sino al decir:

-Ahora tengo aún más hambre.

Su cuerpo tembló aún más contra el mío, me gustó y repitió:

-Entonces, chaqueta nena.

-Claro—susurré, me aleje y me moví por el departamento buscando mi chaqueta y mi bolso.

Nos encontramos donde me esperaba en los tres escalones de entrada.

Luego tomó mi mano.

Luego me llevó al auto.

Luego condujo como el ex corredor que solía ser y me llevó a cenar.

Yacía en la cama, sintiendo mis nuevas suaves sábanas, pensando que las de satén de Edward probablemente fueran más suaves, mirando el techo y pensando que Edward Masen me había reclamado, sin duda, pero aún tenía que besarme.

La cena no fue bien, fue genial. Me llevó a Wynkoop y de repente, de alguna manera, después del día, de la siesta, de que yo comprendiera, y de nuestro tranquilo parloteo, estaba a gusto. Edward siempre parecía a gusto incluso molesto o aburrido. Era solo Edward. Y me acostumbré a eso.

Me contó de su papá loco por las carreras. Me contó de su mamá viuda de las carreras. Me contó que ambos seguían vivos y estaban en Hawaii. Me contó que tenía razón, el club era popular porque cerraba un mes cada año después de llamar a diseñadores para que ofrecieran sus ideas de un maldito nuevo estilo, elegía uno y lo utilizaba. Me dijo que su negocio de ese día tenía que ver con un negocio paralelo que se vinculaba levemente con el club (aunque no lo explicó del todo). Me dijo que Jacob siempre había sido una maldita molestia pesada como ninguna, pero también, obviamente, siempre fue su hermana. Por lo que Edward se acostumbró y cubría mucho de ello para que sus padres no se enteraran de todas las estupideces de Jacob que pudieran afectarlos.

Le conté de Rosalie y Jessica. Compartí detalles específicos de mi horario. Dudosa y tímidamente le conté sobre mi meta de abrir un spa mientras me miraba de forma extrañamente intensa en lugar de con su interés habitual. Le conté que mi siguiente gran compra sería una linda mesa donde hacer mis faciales. Y compartí que Wynkoop y su cerveza están entre mis cinco favoritos tanto en restaurante como en cerveza.

Esta fue una charla tranquila con varias sonrisas, unas risas profundas (Edward), algunas risillas suaves (yo). Dado que nos sentamos del mismo lado de la mesa, más de una vez, cuando mi suéter caía revelando mi hombro, el dedo de Edward se levantaba para acariciar levemente mi piel. En esos momentos me felicitaba por mi clarividencia no notada cuando decidí que lo mejor sería usar un suéter. Lo hice después de que me dejara de tocar y antes de volver a acomodarme la ropa. Y lo acomodaba porque sabía que volvería a caerse, llamando la atención de Edward (porque nunca lo dejó pasar, ni una vez) y volvería a tocarme.

Era un juego, ambos lo sabíamos pero era debatible a quién le gustaba más.

Luego me llevó de regreso a su casa, estacionó junto a mi Corolla que estaba en el segundo lugar de estacionamiento y me informó que el control que manejaba el portón estaba en mi visor. Luego me dio mis llaves que tomó de Spinolli cuando dormía.

Luego una de sus manos se posó en mi mandíbula, su rostro se acercó y dejé de respirar porque creí que iba a besarme y de verdad realmente quería que lo hiciera.

En cambio, deslizó su nariz sobre la mía en esa forma dulce en que ya lo había hecho, manteniendo mi mirada fija en la cálida intensidad de la suya todo el tiempo. Pero luego, para mi enorme decepción que fue tan extrema que casi grito levantó la cabeza dos centímetros.

Luego susurró:

-Te llamo pronto nena, nos vemos el sábado.

Luego dejó caer la mano y se alejó.

Sin otra opción que arrojarme a él, lo que no iba a hacer, solo sonreí, me subí a mi auto, y me fui.

Se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados, la cadera apoyada en la puerta de su auto mirándome. Lo sabía porque lo observé por el retrovisor hasta que tuve que doblar.

Ahora estaba en la cama preguntándome porque no me besó y deseando haberme arrojado a él.

Y también pensando que faltaba mucho, mucho para el sábado.

Volví! muchas me mandaron mails y reviews preguntándome que paso con la historia tanto aquí como en mi blog, bueno como algunas saben había decidido no seguir nada principalmente por la mala onda de algunas y también por razones personales pero como no todo en este mundo es malo, muchas de ustedes me enviaron buena onda que me convenció de continuar la historia; y como premio a su fidelidad traerles una nueva adaptación (próximamente) que las vas a hacer que se mojen a un más! así que nada la historia sigue, el próximo capitulo entre hoy y el domingo lo subo. un abrazo y gracias :)


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Cornucopia de placeres femeninos**

Martes por la tarde, me encontraba en la sala de archivos en el trabajo cuando mi brutal, teléfono del espacio sonó y vi que la pantalla decía: Edward.

Él había llamado el día anterior (obviamente tenía mi número ya que compró mi teléfono). Lo programé después de que llamó, y lo había hecho tarde, diez y media. Ya estaba en la cama leyendo o intentando leer y tratando de no estar decepcionada de que no hubiera llamado o alternativamente, enojada de que no lo hubiera hecho. Contesté pensando que no debería ya que parecía que él jugaba conmigo porque me imaginé que si llamaba tan tarde era porque, bueno jugaba conmigo.

Pero él no lo hacía. Lo supe instantáneamente cuando escuché el sonido del club en el fondo tan alto que apenas podía escucharlo. Y sus primeras palabras fueron una descripción breve pero concisa del hecho que había tenido, mierda viniendo todo el día y tenía poco tiempo para hablar en ese momento pero quería conectar conmigo. El factor gruñón de su voz estaba en los niveles superiores de mi limitada experiencia así que sabía que esto era frustrante como el hecho de que nuestra conversación actual tenía que ser corta, apresurada y por su parte, gruñida en voz muy alta.

Ahora era una hora y media hasta la hora de salida, ni siquiera veinticuatro horas desde su última llamada que en el Manual del Jugador Imbécil obtuvo penas severas a menos que no fueras un Jugador Imbécil.

Tomé la llamada, lo puse en mi oído y dije suavemente:

-Oye.

-Oye, nena—dijo suavemente de regreso y ese hormigueo golpeó mi espalda y se extendió hacia el norte de nuevo. Luego se detuvo cuando el preguntó bizarramente-: ¿Quién es Dick?

-¿Perdón?

- Dick. ¿Quién es él?

-Uhm… - murmuré, tirada por una pregunta que no entendía y que por lo tanto no sabía la respuesta.

-Vecino, nena—aclaró.

-Oh—se hizo la luz-, Dick.

-Si. Dick. ¿Quién es él?

De repente me pareció que nuestra conversación no era solo extraña sino divertida.

No compartí eso. Pregunté:

-¿Cómo conoces a Dick?

-No conozco a Dick pero eso no es sobre lo que estamos hablando, Estamos hablando sobre como tú lo haces.

-Es mi vecino. Vive al otro lado del pasillo—le expliqué.

- ¿Un amigo?

_¿De qué se trata esto?_

-Uh… no. Y ahora sé que tú no conoces a Dick porque si lo hicieras, no preguntarías eso. Ahora, ¿por qué estas preguntando acerca de Dick?

-Mandé una mierda (cosa) a tu casa. La última vez con el teléfono, envié a Kathleen. Ella entiende porque va pero tiene tantas cosas pasando, que a veces no presta atención a la mierda de afuera. Dijo que el sistema de llamadas fue reactivado y que solo siguió golpeando los botones del directorio hasta que alguien contestó y aceptó la entrega. Como estaba ocupada, no prestó mucha atención de quién lo aceptó. El chico que envié con la mierda hoy, hizo lo mismo pero él es un chico y para ciertas cosas, los chicos se preocupan más como por ejemplo este chico noto la cara de Dick cuando recibió esta entrega sabiendo que era para ti. Por suerte, un tipo llamado Charlie apareció cuando mi chico se estaba familiarizando con Dick, dijo que era el tipo de mantenimiento, tenía una clave de acceso y pondría la mierda en tu lugar. Le dijo a Dick que se largará y después de que Dick se fue, Charlie le dijo a mi chico que si él tenía más cosas para ti que no debería, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dárselas a Dick. Luego le dio sus datos de contacto así como una lista de personas en tu edificio en la que él debería confiar para tomar entregas. Mi chico me reportó esto a mí así que me gustaría saber acerca de Dick.

_Dios, amaba a Charlie._

Y también me pregunté: _¿Qué mierda me estaba enviando Edward?_

Me lo pregunté demasiado, claramente y lo supe cuando la voz de Edward vino a mí con impaciencia:

-Isabella. Infórmame de Dick

- Dick es esa carga que cada chica soltera que vive sola en un ligeramente sórdido complejo de apartamentos padece. Es el espeluznante, vecino fuera de forma que vive al otro lado del camino.

-¿Él te hace sentir incomoda?

-Uh…si. Es Dick.

-Entonces es tiempo de que Dick se mude.

Mi cuerpo se quedó completamente inmóvil pero de alguna manera me las arreglé para conseguir que mi boca forzará un:

-¿Qué?

-Es tiempo… que Dick… se mude.

Su voz suave y profunda no era firme.

Era acero.

-Edward—susurré.

Edward me cortó.

-Voy a enviar a un chico hoy para que comparta con Dick sus nuevos planes de reubicación. También voy a llamarte más tarde. ¿Cuándo se va tu último cliente?

Parpadeé repetidamente al alto, cuadrado mostrador donde hice mi catalogación y no hablé.

-Bella, nena, alguien me necesita. ¿Cuándo se va tu último cliente?

-Nueve, ella no se siente habladora—dije con voz entrecortada-. Nueve y media regularmente después de que ella comparte una copa de vino conmigo.

-Te llamaré después de las nueve y media. Hasta luego, nena.

Luego se había ido.

Dejé caer mi mano con el teléfono en el mostrado al que seguía mirando.

Dick tenía planes de reubicación porque a Edward no le gustaba que viviera al otro lado del pasillo de alguien espeluznante.

-Mierda—susurré.

-¿Qué?—preguntó Beth, una de las chicas de recepción, entrando.

La miré y susurre:

-Nada.

Me miró fijamente y luego se movió hacia mí y me miró más de cerca.

-Por Dios, Bella. ¿Está todo bien?

Y para que, en la agonía de una locura temporal comprensible, espeté:

-Tengo un nuevo novio. Es asombroso. Protector. Y da miedo. Y él regularmente me asusta al ser todos a la vez.

Su rostro se extendió en una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Tienes un nuevo novio?

-Un nuevo novio que es asombroso, protector y que da miedo. Sobre todo lo último una gran parte del tiempo.

-Genial—dijo como si no me escuchará o debería decir, ella me escuchó selectivamente.

-Beth, dije que él da miedo—le recordé.

-Amiga—dijo, moviendo su mano en el aire-, cuenta tus bendiciones. Cualquier tipo enganchándose a ti tiene que tener más que su parte justa de miedo. Él no lo hace, el nuevo tipo que da miedo, asombroso, protector va a robarte nada más, sacarlo de debajo de su nariz. Así que, mi consejo, monta el asombroso y protector e ignora al que da miedo. –Sus ojos se estrecharon-. A menos que… ¿él te hace cagarte de miedo?

Decidí dejar de compartir y empezar a mentir.

-No.

Su sonrisa regresó.

-Muy bien. Dile que tiene que venir y llevarte a almorzar. Avísame. De esa manera, puedo reunir a todas las chicas en la recepción para darle una buena nota y cuando vuelvas, entregaremos nuestro veredicto.

Desafortunadamente, mi boca decidió empezar a compartir de nuevo por lo que dijo:

-Él es pura cruda, belleza agresiva masculina de la cabeza a los pies.

Ella parpadeó. Luego sonrió con esa sonrisa enorme de nuevo.

Yo y mi gran boca.

Beth dejó algunos papeles en mi bandeja con una despedida de:

-Hasta más tarde, preciosa.

Luego se apresuró a salir para compartir el jugoso bocado de cotilleo que le ofrecí muy, muy estúpidamente.

Posterior a esto me puse a pensar en lo lindo que sería vivir sin el constante desasosiego de encontrarse con Dick en algún lugar del edificio y tener que encontrar una forma educada de salir de su presencia.

Luego me pregunte como el chico de Edward convencería a Dick de irse.

Entonces decidí no pensar acerca de eso.

Después de que lo hice, me preguntaba acerca de mi misma que no iba a pensar en eso cuando sabía que debía hacerlo. Y no solo eso, debería preguntarme acerca de un hombre que podría y haría las cosas que Edward claramente no tenía ningún problema en hacer.

Entonces alguien más entro y dejó un montón de cosas en mi bandeja de entrada así que dejé de pensar acerca de todo eso ya que tenía que ponerme a trabajar.

Después del trabajo, llegué a mi apartamento sin ningún encuentro con Dick. Esto no pasaba con frecuencia. Ni siquiera regularmente desde que Dick estaba dedicado a lo que fuera la mierda espeluznante que hiciera en su apartamento y menos dedicado a asustar a sus vecinos acechando en los pasillos o asustando a la población general de la ciudad al unirse a sus números. Pero aun así me consideré con suerte y de nuevo enterré el impulso de dar vueltas en mi cabeza al hecho de que mi nuevo novio iba a sacarlo de mi vida. Cómo iba a hacer eso. Como era eso moralmente no aceptable. Y el hecho de que mi nuevo novio claramente era mi nuevo novio y él ni siquiera me había besado aún.

Todos estos pensamientos volaron de mi cabeza después de que cerré las tres (dos nuevas) cerraduras en mi puerta y me dirigí a mi apartamento en búsqueda de la mierda que Charlie puso aquí de lo que el chico de Edward le entregó.

Entonces me congelé a medida que llegué a la par de mi sofá y vi la gran cantidad de bolsas brillantes en él.

Dicho sea, mi sofá era asombroso. Era estampado de flores, femenino pero era un estampado genial y ya que era la única cosa en la habitación que estaba florida, funcionaba (aunque el resto era bastante femenino). Como de costumbre, lo compré en una venta y como tenía un pequeño rasgón en uno de los cojines, el precio se redujo seriamente. Pero yo solo lo volteé y, ¡voila! Sofá perfecto.

Y en ese momento, era aún más perfecto cuando vi los nombres en las bolsas que estaban en mi sofá.

Entonces me empujé hacia el sillón, dejando caer mis llaves en mi de época, ovalada, blanca e impresionantemente astillada, peculiar mesa para el café (que sí, era totalmente de niña) que compré por tres dólares en una venta de jardín y alcancé la primera bolsa.

Saqué un paquete envuelto expertamente en un pañuelo de papel, cuidadosamente arranqué el pañuelo de papel y saqué un vestido negro, su fabricación tan lejos del poliéster o cualquier fibra sintética que era… perfecto.

Se sentía como lo que yo pensaba que el cielo se sentiría.

Cuando lo sostuve vi que parecía lo que un ángel usaría también, si tuviera su propio diseñador italiano personal, mostrara mucha piel, vistiera negro y no blanco y tuviera un mega estilo.

Sosteniéndolo contra de mí, lo alisé por mi frente mientras sentía mi nariz comenzar a picar.

Nunca había visto nada tan exquisito, tocado, sostenido y desde luego nunca, jamás poseído.

Luego lo puse cuidadosamente por el respaldo del sofá y me dirigí de nuevo a la bolsa.

Segundo vestido, uno de platino metálico. Sublime.

Tercer vestido, rojo. Perfecto e impresionante.

Después de colocar el vestido rojo en el sillón, fui por la siguiente bolsa.

Tres pares de calzado. Todas sandalias con tacones altos. Un par negro. Uno de platino y uno rojo. Los precios en las etiquetas no fueron arrancados o marcados y el par más barato era de setecientos cincuenta dólares.

Mi corazón que latía con fuerza, empezó a correr.

En la siguiente bolsa, tres hermosos guantes de noche. Uno de lentejuelas rojas, uno de perlas de negro azabache y otro de satén champán.

La bolsa a continuación, era más pequeña, con un montón de cajitas. En una de ellas, una colección de pulseras delgadas, todas con pequeñas cintas rojas. Otra de pendientes en forma de hilos largos mezclando cintas rojas con largos finos hilos de plata a juego con las pulseras. En la siguiente había, un collar de cadenas entrelazadas y collares de cuentas de azabache. Otros pendientes, que coincidían era una explosión de lo mismo. En otra cajita, una pulsera ancha con un intrincado y pesado broche, complicado, que era parte del adorno del cual colgaban decenas y decenas de perlas enredadas color semilla champán. Los últimos pendientes, eran largos y combinaban con lo anterior, cuando me los coloqué en la orejas estos rozaban mis hombros.

Y, por último, en la parte inferior de la bolsa del vestido, una tarjeta tamaño carta con barras negras de Edward, ordenante:

_Elige uno, para el sábado. E_

Mi nariz aun picaba, miré desde mi sofá la mesa del centro la cual estaba cubierta por la cornucopia de los placeres femeninos obsequiados por mi impresionante, protector y tenebroso nuevo novio que ni siquiera he besado todavía.

Luego, sin ganas, me dirigía mi cartera que estaba en el suelo, inclinándome, la agarré e igualmente sin ganas regresé al sofá mientras sacaba el teléfono. Una vez que mis dedos agarraron mi teléfono exageradamente caro, me deshice de mi barata (pero linda) cartera dejándola al lado de la cara y nuevo cartera_ mierda_ que Edward me había regalado. Entonces incliné mi cabeza y marqué su número.

Coloqué el teléfono en mi oreja.

La suave y gruesa voz de Edward me dijo al oído:

-Masen, deja un mensaje.

Y el mensaje que dejé fue suave y tembloroso:

-Cariño, ni siquiera me has dado un beso.

Luego, sintiéndome estúpida, asustada, eufórica, desconcertada y ansiosa no solo porque se sentía tan bien, a veces, aterrador, otras confuso, pero también ansiosa de que me hubiera dado tanto, no importa lo que era, no iba a la altura de la promesa que vio en mí, sonó el botón para desconectar y me quede mirando mi botín.

Después conteniendo el aliento y con cuidado, recogí todo para ocultarlo en mi habitación pero antes me comí un bocadillo, el anterior dueño adorno muy bien la casa, ya que vino amueblada, pintada de blanco, con un comedor peculiar que una amiga me dio cuando fue a vivir con su marido y él declaró que no se sentaría en ese comedor.

Estaba montando un elefante. Era blanco, su tronco y trompa.

Estaba en mi nuevo vestido rojo, en zapatos, brazaletes y estaba riendo.

Y en algún lugar mi móvil estaba sonando.

Abrí los ojos y vi oscuridad. Oí el sonido de mi móvil detenerse y miré parpadeando el despertador.

Eran las 00:13.

Entonces oí que tocaban el timbre en mi sala de estar.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Aparté hacia abajo el nuevo edredón con su patrón sutil y suave de flores. En parte somnolienta, definitivamente mareada en mí pijama de pantalón corto azul y una camiseta rosa fui a la sala de estar.

Encendí la luz del techo, agarré el teléfono de la pared que está al lado de la puerta y murmure:

-Lo…

-Bella, nena, he estado aquí cinco malditos minutos llamándote. Tienes que dormir como un tronco.

La respiración se me fue.

-Edward.

Parpadeé. Entonces me sacudí y apreté el botón en la parte de arriba.

Oí cuando la puerta se abrió a través del receptor y luego nada.

Coloqué el teléfono en su suporte y me quedé mirándolo.

No había llamado después de mi cliente. No había llamado entre los clientes. No había llamado para nada, ni siquiera después de haber dejado un mensaje. Esto fue decepcionante y un poco tenebroso. Pero tenía que dormir diciéndome a mí misma que mi día había terminado, porque claramente me demostraba que no solo era un día de diversión.

Y ahora él estaba aquí pasada la medianoche.

Aquí.

Ahora mismo.

Tomando el ascensor (quizás).

Me acaba de despertar, sin maquillaje y estaba en pijama.

¡Oh dios!

El pánico me paralizó al momento que un millón de pensamientos corrían por mi cabeza. Nada de lo cual me dio tiempo de hacer algo al respecto, como cambiarme, pasarme el rímel, cepillar mi cabello y/o los dientes o rociarme con perfume y lo sabía porque alguien tocó la puerta.

Cambié de pie mientras, miraba por la mirilla y observaba la cabeza de Edward inclinada hacia abajo mirando lo que pensé era el pomo de la puerta.

Traje, oscuro otra vez, esta vez con una camisa del color exacto de sus ojos.

Dios, Dios, era hermoso.

Otro golpe. Impaciente.

Salté, abrí el cerrojo, la cerradura del pomo se deslizó y dejé caer la cadena. Luego puse mi mano en la perilla para girarla, viendo como mi mano la abría.

Salté hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió y surgió a través de ella, Edward.

Levanté la vista hacia su rostro, al ver su intensidad instantánea y extrema, susurré:

-Mi amor, est..

No hablé más. Debido a que tenía sus manos acariciando mi mandíbula firmemente y tirándola hacia arriba hasta que estuve en las puntas de los dedos de los pies a la vez que su cabeza estaba descendiendo.

Entonces su boca tocó la mía.

Hice un ruido en la parte posterior de mi garganta, levanté las manos y enrosqué los dedos en la solapa de su chaqueta.

Su lengua chocó contra mis labios.

Mi boca se abrió dejándolo entrar.

Oh, sabía muy bien.

Gemí levantando las fuertes solapas mientras mis piernas se debilitaban y mi cuerpo se balanceaba hacia él.

Su lengua saqueó mi boca y no había otra palabra para ello. Eso fue todo, saqueado. Y así hizo esta deliciosa actividad en un beso muy húmedo, muy duro, muy largo, muy exigente y muy, muy impresionante.

Tanto así, que gemí en su boca, con una mano le quité la solapa para deslizar mis manos hacia arriba rápidamente, alrededor de la cálida y elegante piel de su cuello y en el desastre suave, grueso de su cabello. Apreté mi torso profundamente en el suyo lo mejor que pude, aún se mantenía en la chaqueta con sus manos en mi mandíbula.

Dándome otro beso, Edward tocó todo mi cuerpo con sus manos. Mientras me saqueaba la boca con su talentosa lengua.

Apartó su boca de la mía e hice un maullido de protesta porque no quería perderlo. Se había convertido en la razón de mí ser. Mi existencia. Al mismo tiempo, mis dedos se contrajeron en su cabello y lo empuje aún más en un esfuerzo no verbal para compartir este mensaje.

Sentí su cálido aliento en mis labios, que venía rápido, mis ojo se abrieron lentamente para mirar los suyos tan oscuros y hambrientos.

-Ahora que te he besado, nena, ¿te sientes mejor?—me preguntó, su voz áspera y tan… jodidamente… hermosa.

Me entraron ganas de reír, porque era divertido. También era dulce.

Pero no podía.

Solo pude aguantar y respirar:

-Sí.

Sus ojos oscuros miraban mi rostro, correspondiente a la intensidad de la humedad entre mis piernas y me preguntó:

-¿Al igual que los vestidos?

-Sí—repetí con voz entrecortada.

-Bien—susurró entonces, todavía en voz baja-. Tengo que volver, nena.

Parpadeé y mi mano se contrajo en su cabello de nuevo.

-¿Qué?

-El trabajo, Bella. Tengo mierda que hacer. No tengo tiempo, tengo su confianza, ahora tengo que volver.

No me moví, aguanté y le sostuve la mirada.

Me dejó estar un rato más antes de murmurar:

-Mi nena no quiere que me vaya.

_No, no quiero_

Yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Dejé que mi cuerpo hablará por mí y lo hizo al continuar aguantando sin moverse.

-Te lo dije, nena—dijo en voz baja-, cuando hablamos, te dije que necesitaría tiempo libre para estar contigo y tu dulce mensaje, no podía esperar, así que no lo hizo. Pero, maldita mierda, ahora, me tengo que ir.

Se había tomado su tiempo para llegar hasta el final solo por mí.

Dios.

Dios.

Eso me gustó.

Pero se tenía que ir.

Así que me separé, mis manos se deslizaron fuera de su cabello mientras le susurraba:

-Está bien, cariño.

Los pulgares de sus manos, todavía en mi mandíbula, barrieron mis mejillas. Luego se inclinó, deslizando su nariz a lo largo de la mía entonces se alzaron mientras bajaba la cabeza y me besaba la frente.

Incliné la cara hacia él de nuevo.

-Más tarde, cariño.

-Más tarde, Edward.

Sus dedos le dieron a mi cara un suave apretón luego soltándome, se fue.

Lo seguí, cerré las cerraduras, apagué la luz, dándole la espalda a la puerta y me quedé mirando la oscura sala.

Entonces envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sonreí.

Enormemente.

Ojala les guste este capítulo :), como pueden ver nuestra protagonista piensa muuuuuuuuuucho y le da un millón de vueltas a las cosas ajajaja. A las que están esperando la reunión de nuestros personajes el próximo capítulo lo subiré entre el viernes y el sabado de la semana que viene así que paciencia :) un abrazo todas y ojala las más generosas me regalen algunos reviews.


End file.
